Spellbinding destinies
by Whiteling
Summary: DONE! A curious sea-maiden recites an incantation only for the deadliest evil to be resurrected! Aku returns, now both Guardians and Authors must band together and stop him from taking over the Universe.
1. The price of curiousity

**AN: Now remember everyone, this is a crossover so you're going to see more than one character participating in this adventure. FAF friends and readers brace yourselves, the adventure if about to begin.**

**Chapter 1: Price of curiosity**

Angels in Heaven, together at last. The tale is well ended for those who have passed.

Love endures all, no reason, no rhyme. It lasts forever and forever all the time.

True, many years have gone by ever since the samurai and his mermaid had returned to the past. Yet to those here in the future or rather the present, it was the year 2000. Just one year after the mind-boggling events of Odaiba and the discovery of a new realm for the magic dimension: The Digiworld.

And the enchanted barrier that cloaked the magic dimension from prying human or wicked creature's eyes was still guarded devotedly by the guardians of Etherea.

Every few years, the powers of the elements would choose a worthy owner to reside in for all eternity, therefore, that living being would become an Ethereal Guardian. And so as it is, their eternal gifts would not only be those of their respective element but the respect and friendship of the animal kingdom.

For thousands of years, each coming generation of Guardians would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of eight girls - the strongest the Universe had ever seen; the eight girls would form the Ethereal Guardians, the most powerful magical force ever.

And so it came to be with eight young girls; Beth, Kylie and Dana Pantheon, Sara Goodman, Zaira Baker, Haruna Kisaragi, Theo Schaffer, and Yui Kasuga.

They were given a quest greater than the Guardians of Candracar. They were charged with the challenge of keeping the entire Etherium safe from all kinds of evil. Being empowered with magical abilities from birth allowed them to control not four, but _seven_ elements: earth, thunder, air, fire, star, heaven, and water.

The tomboyish and adventurous Beth had been entrusted the heart of Candracar's twin orb - the Heart of Etherea. A tiny crystal sphere encased by a silver open lion roaring at the nine o'clock section, rose on the 3 o' clock section while a united clasp upon the 12 and 6 o' clock sections.

Recently, the guardians had reconvened the Order of the lion: A secret once founded by the original Z fighters and the residents of Narnia; they oppose other evil forces out there in the Etherium. And it was now expanding, sharing their ideas and beliefs with other muggles, magical creatures and heroes that wished to join.

Nowadays, ever since meeting the Digidestined, the Order of the Lion was given another task: to must find the magical children of the Etherium (or any mortal that has come into contact with supernatural forces) and teach them how to control their powers or use their knowledge of magic for good.

Helping out as teachers were the FAF, the fanfiction author fighters, another group of young heroes who'd had adventures of their own.

Little did any of them know that on this summer day, something or rather someone terrible would return…

"**Whiteling presents"**

"**Whiteling & Energywitch production"**

**Starring:**

**Michelle Nicastro as Kylie Pantheon**

**Olivia Hack as Yui Kasuga**

**Chiara Zanni as Theo Schaffer**

**Stacey DePass as Zaira Baker**

**Anndi McAfee as Dana Pantheon**

**Tiffany Christun as Sara Goodman**

**Alexandra Carter as Haruna Kisaragi**

**Liza Jacqueline as Beth Pantheon**

**Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3**

**Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4**

**Ben Diskin as Numbuh 2**

**Cree Summer as Numbuh 5**

**Brian Donovan as Tony Goodman**

**Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver**

**Sam Gold As Mr. Grumpy**

**Kate Leigh As Miss Chatterbox**

**Aaron Albertus As Mr. Bump & Mr. Quiet**

**Tony Sampson as Eddy**

**Samuel Vincent as Double d**

**Matt Hill as Ed**

**Phil Lamarr as Wilt & Samurai Jack**

**Rachel Lillis as Faragonda**

**Carol Jacobanis as Griffin**

**Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik**

**Rob Paulsen as Gordon**

**Kevin McDonald as Waffle**

**Liza Ortiz as Lisa Romero**

**Andras Jones as Bruce David**

**Jodi Benson as Lea Triton & Ariel**

**Sab Shimono as Minoru **

**Wayne Grayson as Basil Griffith**

**Greg Baldwin as Aku**

**And the Fanfiction Author Fighters as themselves.**

" **Spellbinding Destinies **"

It began on a bright sunny day in Magix, guardians, friends and allies were spending the day either at the beach or at the amusement areas with their teaching groups.

Being the capital of the magic dimension and just a bus ride away from the other magical schools it was the best place to start.

Everything appeared to be cheery and smoothly. Almost except for one.

A 17 year old boy with black spiky hair, a white leather jacket, blue jeans and Nike sneakers was sulking in the beach Café, while most of his male friends and students talked to him before the girls would arrive.

"Hey Bruce, girl trouble? Something to do with Sylvia?" asked a boy with scruffy brown hair, wearing an orange T-shirt and jeans. He was Tony Goodman, twin brother to the guardian of water.

Bruce scowled, "Don't even mention her to me!"

"Buddy this is the 21st century, _doing it_ is in!" said one boy from the back.

Tony sho the boy a dirty look. "Not from where we're standing…" he muttered.

Bruce snapped "I get the stupid meaning! But you do NOT DO IT with your classmates' girlfriend!"

"Yeah!" agreed Kurt, a boy with silvery hair, light green eyes and a goofy disposition.

"Oh come on chillax! Don't make such a big deal out of it."

Bruce frowned darkly, "You're only telling me this because you weren't the one being cheated on!"

He leaned back against his chair, hands over his face in frustration. "I mean, why can't it be different? As of this moment I am sick and tired of ever shallow, good-looking girl that – that – doesn't even know how to love!" He threw up his hands as if making a final statement, "There, I said it."

But the annoying boy didn't seem to be listening to Bruce or the other boys, "Shallow. Gorgeous babes that don't know how to love . . ." he then looks derisively at the others, "_Love_? What's that? That junk is out!"

Darkmagicianmon or known as DM by his friends rolled his eyes: "Tell that to every engaged couple that walks by Alfea or Red fountain – myself included." He then whispered to Jeankazuhiza behind his hand conspirationally, "I'm guessing, this guy doesn't get out much does he?"

"Gimme a break!" Bruce said loudly to the boy who'd just said love was 'out', "I get the gang here, but I don't even know why I'm telling YOU this."

"Aw come on David, Sylvia wasn't even that much important to you anyway. I mean right?" asked Wormtail96

Bruce looked thoughtful, "I guess. She's frivolous, vain – man, maybe it's a good thing I broke up with her."

"She's a girl, they're all like that!" The same annoying teenager said to Bruce, the words making DM and few of the other male author fighters glare at him.

However, Bruce shook his head. "No. Not all of them, there's gotta be one who's actually honest and true."

"The only different girls are nerds, or from another planet."

By then tempers were already rising high, including Bruce's. As calmly as he could, he demanded: "Tell me why I have to put up with you again?"

"You're going to be teaching us, duh!" the annoying boy said laughing, slapping Bruce's back heartily.

One of Bruce's students then said to him, "Hate to break it to ya: But finding love that true here nowadays is . . . close to looking for a needle in a haystack. You've got to do a lot of digging around before you find the one. At least that's how it works."

Bruce sighed, slumping down into his chair, "Hopefully I don't have to wait too long."

* * *

Down in the beach, a teenage girl walked along looking for shells.

Her youthful beauty beheld a combination of both Asian and European descent. She had almond sea blue eyes and flowing auburn hair.

Well, her true name is Galatea, but she'd rather have a shorter name than a long one. So she prefers that everyone called her Lea.

She's the youngest of four sisters; their mother had passed away two years ago and they were raised by their father and loving maternal grandfather.

Lea and her grandfather were quite close and he was the one who had introduced his youngest grandchild to her passion for music, the sea and for their heritage. He always encouraged her to follow her dreams, and she wanted to be a singer or a composer more than anything else.

Now, usually, she loved taking trips down the shore looking for shells and other nice things. But today, she wasn't in a cheery mood.

Why you might ask?

Her beloved grandfather was ill.

Just this morning, her father and older sister the had been speaking the doctor.

_"Last month's flu has weakened him and he hasn't fully recovered."_

_"I…see" her father had said quietly._

_"We'll continue with all the treatments, just stay close to him. Don't let him overexert himself or give him a terrible shock. Now is when he needs his family the most."_

Lea sighed, she didn't want to think her grandfather would leave so soon.

"Hey Lea!"

Some girls close by called her over to chat. She approaches.

One girl from Alfea pulls out a parchment with hieroglyphics etched on it by some black crayon.

"What's that for?"

The girl smiled, "First page from the Book of the dead."

"Book of the dead?" another girl whispered nervously, "Are you actually sure you should be playing around with something like that? Even if it's just traced by crayon?"

"It's just an etching Jules, it's not like one read from the copy would work like the original." The girl answered.

A third girl asked, "How'd you get it?"

"Nicked it."

"Know what would be really cool?" said another one of the girls, "If we prove etching won't work unless you read from the book itself."

"Lea, you can read old stuff like this." said a girl from cloud tower.

Lea blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah, you read some of old texts in the history books depicting hieroglyphics before."

"Come on just one paragraph, it'll cheer you up."

"Read it Lea!"

"Alright! Alright! Let me see this," Lea held up the etching and begins to read the first sentences….

"_Amon Ra- Amon dei_…" she read then explained, "Night and day."

She paused then continued reading: "_Yat Su-ey harum maktub. …"_

Lea's voice echoes across what looked to be a dry wasteland. Some black inky fluid flowing from a pit, begins to ripple, then bubbling…

"_Zin mes a bet baratu-ey. Yathuai, yathuai, yathuai!" _

Next what appeared to be black flames shoot upwards towards the sky, growing higher and higher….

"What are you doing?"

One of the Authors, Hikari, had recognized the spell and snatched the parchment from Lea's hands, "You can't read out loud from this!"

"Oh calm down, Hikari," Lea said calmly to her, "No one we know has died around here. So _nothing is going to happen_."

But she was wrong.

* * *

For more than five hundred yards away, an appalling form had risen once more from the darkest bowels of Tartarus.

Wide eyes snapped open. Then raised and stretched it's long arms.

Lightning flashed briefly and the clouds slowly began to cover the sun from view, softly enfolding the landscape in shadow.

The creature stretched four clawed fingers, flexing them as though to make sure he could move them.

His charcoal grey eyes wandered curiously, inspecting his unrecognizable surroundings. Wherever he was, it certainly wasn't earth, no. This land…it breathed of something else.

Instantly, his gaze fell upon the city of Magix and he said:

"**So once again...I am free to smite the world as I did in days long past!"**

* * *

**AN: And here is when all the trouble starts, keep yourselves posted the next chapter will be out eventually. I'm gonna be asking around FAF friends for the fight scenes****. Note that this all happens one year AFTER the first season of Digimon.**

**For those who don't what the Ethereal guardians look like go ****to Energywitch's homepage.**


	2. All tartarus breaks loose

**AN: Brace yourselves gang, it's gonna be one heck of a first battle. **

From his private bedchambers, the old daimyo, Minoru had been drinking tea when a sudden chill made him tense. A sense of foreboding filled his entire being.

"Something's happened…" he said gravely.

And he had a dreadful feeling that his family and friends were in terrible danger.

* * *

Open to the city of Magix, sitting on a wide basketball court, the Order of the lion was getting ready to teach.

A red-haired tomboy was standing in front of few youngsters. Beside her was a female Author fighter with her boyfriend and a girl with long red-violet bangs and hair.

"Welcome everyone. My name's Beth, me, Shelby, Jose and Haruna will be your instructors for the afternoon. You know truth be told, this is actually a first for me." The red-head then chuckled sheepishly, "And I gotta tell you, I wasn't this nervous when I first searched for the dragonballs."

Some of the kids laugh good naturedly.

Haruna added, "We'll show you a great deal of how great, unique and important magic or knowledge of it really is."

Shelby nodded, "Now first we're going to start with -"

She suddenly pauses as a low growling rumble was heard. Jose looked at one of the signs and notice it trembling slightly.

Everyone looked around curiously, before a sudden earthquake rocks the city.

_Ruuuumble!_

"Aaah!" Mr. Bump grabs onto a pillar, "Earthquake!"

Waves from the ground traveled speedily in every direction- violently shaking and jerking.

All around them, people were screaming. Most of the younger students cried out or huddled together in fright.

"Easy!" DM said, catching a young kid that stumbled into his arms.

Zaira, the young semi-goth called out, "Everyone stay calm! Don't move! Don't run!"

"How can they expect us to stay calm?" Bloo yelled, his eyes wide with panic.

Mac almost lost his balance and had to grab onto a tree to steady himself. "I think they're reassure us!"

* * *

In another part of the city, the JP wagon was rocked back and forth with a few other allies still inside.

Some dove under their seats in fright, while others were knocked to the ground.

"What's going on?" Amberwind asked loudly. "What's happening?"

* * *

Magix was not the only place unaffected.

All over the entire Etherium, everyone was alarmed by the terrible quake that rippled through their realms.

* * *

In Monster high, a few of the girls in the bathroom shrieked in fear and shock as the mirror they'd been in front of, reapplying their make up suddenly cracked.

* * *

In their treehouse, Sector V yelled and took cover as various equipment or upper tree branches fell apart from the violent earth-shake.

* * *

Every known city in the Etherium, St. Canard, Duckburg, Cape Suzette and Megakat city were taken completely off guard by the unprecedented earthquake.

* * *

During all the commotion, a fissure forms in the ground, right in the very heart of Magix. Then suddenly blackness bursts forward and up towards the sky.

The earth shake stops but now, they had something else to worry about.

DM and his group were the first ones to look up and when they did, they gasped in shock.

A few yards away, Bruce also glances upwards. His mouth pops open, but no sound comes out.

Standing twenty stories high was a gigantic pitch-black monstrosity with green lips, flaming red brows and goatee/beard. It's curved fangs and wide eyes reminded them of a Japanese Oni.

Beth's whole body tensed, "Oh no, not again!"

As if narrating voice over, the muse Thalia said, _'Aw man!'_

"Aw man!" Theo groaned, slapping her forehead in disbelief, "I thought we left this guy for good!"

"He just doesn't quit!" cried Yui

The Authors and allies to the Guardians either trembled with fear or stared in shock. Up until now, the only times they've laid ever eyes on this enormous demon were in Kylie's paintings, the statues in Alfea's hall of magic, the ancient tapestries in Kibou Manor or memories of the pensieve.

**"Denizens of Magix, your world has been concealed from my eyes for much too long!" **His voice was deep, rough with a thick Asian accent,** "For I am Aku – the Shogun of Sorrow, the Deliverer of Darkness, your new master, and you will bow to me!"**

From their spots, the Order of the Lion reacted naturally.

"What?"

"Our new master?"

"He's got to kidding!"

"No way!"

"Bow to him?" Wormtail96 said indignantly, "I don't think so!"

After less than thirty seconds and a crash of lightning, there was an uproar. The people of Magix began to panic, sprinting in every possible direction.

Quickly, the members of the Order of the lion began to herd or guide the younger ones to the nearest exits. Many Authors or the other chaperones were preparing for side-long apparition or creating portkeys.

"Students, everything's going be all right!" Dr. Crowler panicking, "Don't panic! Just don't panic!"

"Doctor!" Mac protested as he and the others rushed into the streets, "You're stepping on my heels and knocking my shoes off!"

"You can always buy more shoes, now run!"

Right above all of them, the demon cackled maniacally. **"Very well, then gaze your eyes upon the full wrath of the mighty Aku!"**

**

* * *

**From inside the JP wagon, a few of the other allies wondered what made everyone so nervous.

Double d asked, "What's wrong? What's going on outside?"

"Nothing." yelped Amberwind, trying to keep the younger students calm.

"Whaddya mean nothing?" Eddy snapped, "You don't freak out at nothing!"

Then the three Eds look at one of the large building's glass window and see Aku's reflection, making them scream.

* * *

Back in the café, Bruce David and Lisa Romero watched the entire scene unfold before their eyes.

"That can't be good." Lisa commented.

Bruce fastened his jacket, "Yeah, well I'm taking on it."

"Are you crazy?" Lisa demanded him, "You got your butt whooped by a Digimon last year, what makes you think this will be different?"

Bruce ignored her and ran straight into the battlefield.

"Aw, great!" Lisa griped then ran off after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Order was buffeted by passing frightened citizens, something else began to emerge from various shadowy corners.

"Ninjas!" cried Tony

"Demon ninjas!" corrected Dib.

Tony remarks sarcastically, "Cool, I feel so much better already!"

The red-garbed minions then pull out old age weapons and force most of the citizens to stampede back. Thankfully most of the magical students or chaperones have already been evacuated.

N.L. comments, "Oh yeah, this just keeps getting, better and better."

"One side folks!" yelled Darth Ben, pulling out his light sabers.

In a flash of light, he cut one clean in half when it hit the ground, it dissolved into dark smoke leaving only the uniform.

"Cover me and the girls!" Beth said to DM.

"Right!"

"Over here!" Jose yelled tauntingly to his opponents, before striking one down with his tail. Shelby clawed one from shoulder to waist.

Angelthewingedcat was engaged in a sword fight with one. She nearly looses her footing, the shadow warrior swings and she barely deflects it's blow.

Whiteling was orbing in and out of sight aiming spells and jinxes.

* * *

Off on the west side of Magix, a group of Dillydale's residents watched the battle and had finally come to a decision.

Ms. Chatterbox cried, "Come on! We gotta help!"

Mr. Grumpy stood fearfully for a moment, opened his mouth to speak only to see that most of the others had run off to join the fight. He then slapped his own forehead, "Oh, crooked Cucumbers! How do I get involved in these things?"

He runs off after his neighbors.

Mr. Bump, however was hesitant. "Bye! Have fun!"

But just when he was about to walk off, he sees familiar wanted faces only a few yards away from him.

That was all he needed to join his friends. "WAIT FOR MEEEEE!"

* * *

"Aww, come on fellas, it's not polite to point!" Mr. Blik said nervously as he and his brothers were surrounded.

That was then when they saw Xenmas1992 rolling out of an alley with a blaster in his hands. He fired at one of Aku's minions, making it dissolve into black smoke.

"Hey Xem, I've got seven!" called Wormtail96.

"I got ten!" Shelby yelled out.

One shadow warrior was about to strike Lisa but Xenmas1992 shot it down, "And I've got twelve."

"What? You're not gonna outscore me!" Wormtail96 exclaimed.

After barely dodging a few, Amberwind says to E-witch worriedly. "We've got to tell Faragonda and the others!"

From her communicator, a small hologram appeared, "I already know everything unfortunately! Stall for as long as possible …"

* * *

Somewhere in the chaos, a handful of members from the Order of the lion had engaged Aku in battle.

The Authors with magical knowledge cast their spells only to have them bounce right back!

"Watch it!" DM shouted as he pulled Hikari and himself out of harm's way.

As the fight raged on, they start leading him away from the city of Magix – but not far enough.

Yui cried, "Jeepers, for a centuries old monster he's fast!"

"What a time for that stupid binding potion to take effect!" Theo complained.

The guardians dodge the eye beams left and right with the speed of hummingbirds, the rays in turn decimated whatever they came in contact with.

"I could try using the Spirit bomb –" Kylie spoke up, "But the only problem is that it'll take too much time to channel the energy needed to make it happen!"

Just then the demon shape shifted into a gorilla and Haruna was snatched up in a massive fist. His tight grip almost crushed her, making the guardian of Earth wail painfully.

**"Your struggles are in vain! Neither you nor your pathetic friends can withstand the might of Aku!"**

Beth yelled furiously, "You wish! Goku or Vegeta can defeat you anytime if they-"

**"FOOLS!"** Aku hissed then backhanded Beth into a lamppost that broke clean in half with the force of her strength. **"I already know of the remaining warriors. They are strong but my will is much stronger!"**

Dana took her chance to try an old technique she remembered.

"You let Haruna go!" She flew right up towards Aku's face and put her open palms close to the center of her face with the fingers spread toward her green eyes. "_Solar flare!_"

Immediately, a blinding white light flared up, making the gigantic demon scream in pain.

Yui caught Haruna just before she hit the ground.

The other Authors attacked again until the monster's long arms swished through the air, hurling DM, Hikari, Shelby, Zaira and Dana backwards onto the ground.

Next, Kylie struck with a well-aimed punch. It didn't really do much damage but it was enough to get Aku's attention.

He gripped Kylie's left arm, almost twists it off and throws her into a glass window, where she lay unconscious.

Theo, meanwhile, was flitting in every possible directions aiming fireball after fireball at her huge opponent.

"I got him on the run!" Theo crowed excitedly, "Ha! Come on, gimme your best shot!"

Watch out please for over confidence.

_CLANG!_

Ironically, as she was flying backwards confidently, she bumped the back of her head against the metal pole holding a large advertising sign.

The blow knocked her out and she fell to the ground, alive but motionless.

"Theo!" the friends cried.

"Eat vanquishing potion, you old warlock!" Bruce climbed on a fire escape and threw a small vanquishing potion.

Upon contact with the demon's skin it exploded – while it didn't do much, it did have the very same effects as a bee's sting would cause.

Bruce quickly jumps off as Aku turned on him. The teenager puts his fingers to his mouth and let's out a loud whistle.

"Yo! Shelby, Jose I need a ride!"

Jose swoops down and Bruce got on his back and the two begin to fly around dodging the offensive attacks aimed at them. He then watches as Aku suddenly just dives down into the cracks of the ground below them. Then a sudden blackness comes alive and rises up towards him and Jose. The dragon goes in for a dive.

Furiously, the young man sticks his hand into his bag and begins throwing various vanquishing potions.

The inky blackness chases the diving, twisting dragon and rider. Getting closer and closer, about to engulf them.

But then one tentacle slammed into Jose, causing Bruce to fall off.

He fell into a forest of tentacles and rode down one like a slide at a theme park...a theme park of doom.

"Beth! This isn't what we talked back in basic training!" he yelled.

"On my way!"

Beth lunged again and knocked Bruce to safety. Only for herself to be caught in a sea of blackness and slammed against a brick wall!

As she thrashed trying to break free of the black stuff pinning her down, a tentacle suddenly begins to tighten around her neck.

Her blue eyes grew wide. He was going to strangle her! Aku was going to kill her the very same way as Frieza had done once back in the Dragon world – except this time there won't be any dragonballs left to revive her once she dies.

Beth struggles to breathe but she was slowly losing consciousness…. Until she heard a young woman's yell and then the monster screaming horribly.

She hit the ground, coughing to inhale the much needed oxygen.

The members of the Order that were conscious glanced up.

On the edge of a fallen building a figure stood there. He was dressed in a full indigo ninja's suit the cowl covering half the face. Only a pair of ocean blue eyes could be seen.

Plus, somehow he'd actually managed to injure the monster. Part of it's arm slowly burned.

**"**_**Impossible**_**!"**

Aku's eyes narrowed, knowing that if he wanted to get to any member of the Order, he had to go through the mysterious fighter first.

The stranger twitched his hand behind him to signal the others to stand back. The stranger held a short sword which flashed. In it, the gang were vaguely able to see some teals sparks. Whatever ingredient had been added to the cold weapon, it sure seemed to be causing their enemy great pain.

Aku growled then transformed into a large jungle cat, beginning to circle around the mysterious stranger. The stranger did the same, the blade and blue eyes following it.

But then Aku lunged as a snake at the warrior. The fighter jumped back avoiding the first strike.

The two fought each dealing vicious blows to the other.

Until they were staring each other down.

The stranger tightened it's grip on his weapon, wearing a look that read, 'This ends here'

However, his foe had other plans. Aku opened his mouth and emitted a low-frequency shriek.

A few white rings formed directly above the stranger's head, who stared in confusion until Dana yelled, "Look out!"

She pushed the stranger and herself away from the time portal much to Aku's rage.

However, the process made the mysterious fighter lose his weapon and had caused the hood to fall, revealing his face. Or rather HER face.

"That's Galatea!" gasped Jeankazuhiza.

Sara's jaw dropped, "Lea! But what's she doing?"

What's more, Aku shared their astonishment.

**"You? Triton's youngest?"** he asked half-stunned and half-angry. **"What are you doing here?"**

Lea merely glared daggers back at him, "My name is not Ariel, and I have no intention of bowing to you either, you can forget it!"

Even when angry her voice still was like silver chimes.

Aku ignored the chilliness in her tone. He already could sense the latent hint of fear that she was working so hard not to convey to him. With a slow smirk, his soul-piercing eyes gave her a slow once-over.

She was no older than the merchild, sixteen summers at the very least. Not to mention a stunning near resemblance. Her skin was quite pale and flawless, as were her narrow almond-shaped sapphire eyes. Her auburn hair, free from the cowl, fell down her back.

Lea felt a cold chill go down her spine, yet she fought to keep a brave face.

"Don't get too comfortable, Aku!"

The demon looked up angrily to see Faragonda and Griffin apparate on either side of the young girl.

"Keep your distance, they are all protected by the gifts of the emperor across the sea!"

**"Insolent wench, I shall take what is mine!"** Aku snarled, unwilling to see the object of his darkest desires escape him.

Lea gasped.

"And I believe you will not!" Griffin snapped.

In a flash golden light the entire group – as well many members of the Order – vanished just before Aku could snatch them.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**AN: BTW, don't worry, all the good guys present that went to fight are only either injured or shaken up, allies included. Plus there'll be more explanations in the next chapter, you'll see what I mean. **


	3. The third war begins

**AN: And here we have the gang regrouping before the seriousness of the situation sinks in.**

"Where are we?" asked Zaira's voice

"I think we're in my grandfather's house." Lea replied puzzledly.

Beth stood up straight, "We are?"

"Ah, I see you've all arrived safely."

"Grandfather!" Lea rushed to her grandfather and hugged him.

In the corners, was man with copper brown hair and green-grey eyes, he was Jericho, Lea's father. Next to him were three young women, these had to Lea's older sisters.

The eldest was Hermia, aged 20, Bossy and outspoken. Then came Lorelei aged 19, he was the most stylish and was slightly aggressive. Next was Evelyn aged 18 was the first youngest. Boy crazy, witty and had cerulean eyes.

DM stepped up to Lea's grandfather, "Listen, we're sorry to suddenly apparate in your home unexpectedly like this sir, but we had a bit of a -"

Faragonda suddenly walked up. "It's alright, Darkmagicianmon, Minoru already knows of our plight. I have transported you all here at his request."

Daimyo Minoru nodded, "Yes. There's much I feel that needs explaining such as how many of your have already faced the ultimate evil that Lea's ancestors and mine had fought so long ago."

Theo's hazel-brown eyes grew wide, "Say _what_?"

Lea blinked, "Wait a second, grandfather, this… _and_ those tales aren't' just stories are they? "

Mr. Blik almost dropped his root beer. "What?"

"They're stories alright." Ms Griffin said grimly, "True stories."

Beth gasped, "Oh my god."

Mac looked around, "S-sir, this really happened? All that in the past too I mean?"

"Yes. It is the truth." He glances at the tapestries, to the one depicting merpeople and one maiden walking out of the ocean with her arms outstretched. "Her name is Ariel of Atlantica, her father was the legendary King Triton, ruler -"

DM suddenly interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said, "Time out! I thought Ariel married Prince Eric of Denmark- -"

"Yes, it is so but remember there are other worlds and other universes. Many do not see that within they each follow a different path. Quite a few turns of events make each one different from the other. The immortal council had decided that it is best not to inform the others of this unless under grave circumstances." explained Lea's grandfather.

"Different timelines?"

"Oh, this is one major science fiction mess" commented Lisa, as the servants served them each a cup of tea or in the allies' case hot chocolate.

By then the Order was already seated listening to Lea's grandfather tell the tale.

"For most it was like looking at... "

"The face of love." Bruce said distractedly making everyone stare at him.

Daimyo Minoru smiled. "Ah, you too? Well, suppose many individuals were all in love with her in different ways. Yes, even the shogun of sorrow could think of nothing else."

Double d nearly sputtered out his drink, "Pardon – Aku loved her?"

At Double d's words, the old daimyo's face darkened, "As near as that evil monstrosity could come to it. His passion was a sort of madness. No, I'd say it was more of an insatiable, licentious obsession he felt for her. However, her heart was already lost, you see...to his greatest foe."

"Samurai Jack!" gasped the Ethereal guardians.

When the story had finished the Order of lion stared in dumbfounded silence.

Bloo then asked, "So when do we feature?"

"Haven't you been listening!" Crowler said to him indignantly.

Daimyo Minoru said to them all. "That is why you are all here."

Faragonda continued, "You all showed great skill and courage in the death eater incident two years ago. However, protecting our homes is your top priority now, it would be unwise to provoke Aku's ire further."

"Precisely. Remember the tales and remember what you have all just witnessed any strong attack you send forth shall be absorbed, no mortal weapon can harm him. Pain never disappears completely. It hides, it finds a new dwelling, but it is always there ready to do harm."

Lea stared into her grandfather's dark gentle eyes. In them she could see a whirlwind of emotions-love, weariness, concern, hope and steadfastness.

Minutes later, the Order was preparing to return the Lion's den.

"Look at it this way," Yui said to them, "Things can't get any -"

Her smile fades just when thunder rumbled then it began to rain.

Lisa glared at her, "Scuse me, Yui were you gonna say worse?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah and at least we can apparate of use Floo powder, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

In the meantime, Minoru turned to his son-in-law and to his eldest granddaughter. "Jericho, Hermia, a word if you please."

What they didn't know was that they were being observed by unfriendly eyes at that very same moment.

**AN: Just case my chapter had held references to my Mermaid and the Samurai fanfic. Now you're all gonna have to be patient, things will get grim before the myatery begins.**


	4. Suspicious

_8:15 Lion's den, Order of the Lion HQ._

Later that night, Bruce and few other boys were in their bunker room telling the ones that had been evacuated what had happened since that afternoon.

"...so that's about it," he finished, "Now, we either start making calls to everyone we know or we just wait."

"Not much else, since half the Order of the lion are the ones being hunted." Matt I. added.

"But we won't make it easy on him that's for sure!" Tai chipped in.

"No joke," Numbuh 2 nodded, "A 10,000 year old demon wanting to beat you so he can take over the whole universe I mean, that's pretty intense!"

Tai nodded, "Yeah. It's not only intense, but it's also exhausting..." he let out a long yawn, "So I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"WHAT!" half the room cried in unison.

"You can't go to sleep right now, what if another one of those ninjas show up in the middle of the night?" Mr. Bump pointed out.

"You'd be a moving target!" Mr. Quiet added.

"They're right, we gotta be on guard!" Darth Ben said. "They could just strong arm us without getting ready!"

Bruce sighed. "Well, I'll be in the dorm room, gotta call the old crowd and tell them to be on the alert." He then walked out of the dorm room. "See you guys in the morning..."

* * *

In another part of the hideout, a certain group of allies were already packing their bags.

"Well, forget it!" Mr. Blik said as he placed more clothes in the trunk. "We're down the hall, out the door, and gone!"

"I agree with the black cat," agreed Lisa. "I don't intend on fighting an invincible monster!"

"No, we are NOT gone!" Beth said sternly, pulling clothes out of the trunk and rearranging in proper order with her powers.

"Yes, we are!" Mr. Blik said, putting his stuff back in the trunk.

"_No way! No how!_" DM said, pulling the stuff right back out. "We brought him back, so we have to stop him no matter what!"

"Can't we let the ministry Aurors handle him?" Numbuh 3 questioned worriedly.

"But it's _our responsibility_ as allies to the Ethereal guardians to help take him down," Mr. Small said, siding with the girls.

"What do you mean _we_?" demanded Eddy. "Light and dark girl already told Lea not to read that parchment with 'Dead' in it's title, she says : '_nothing's going to happen'_ - now look!"

He tries to carry his bag, but it's too heavy for him. With some elbow grease he finally manages to pull it off the guest bed, only for it to fall on him and send the entire contents flying around the room.

"Plus you heard the old man: Nothing of this world can harm him." Mr. Blik added "That means the potions, spells, the wu, the talismans, and everyone else's weapons are useless!"

"Well then, we have to find immortal weapons!" Shelby said.

Lisa said heatedly to the group, "Oh, and seeing him pop out of nowhere, threatening everybody all over again is supposed to be my problem?"

"Well, it's going everyone's problem now!" Beth snapped.

"Listen, we STILL have to do something!" Kylie said, accidentally slamming the trunk's lid right on Mr. Blik's paw. "Because if we don't, he'll spread his evil like a plague until the whole Etherium's under his thumb – that includes here and every other place we've been to!"

"Odaiba is our home!" Dana added.

"But Aku's gonna fricassee the city any time soon! Gordon talk some sense into them!"

"Sorry Blik, I'm staying here."

Waffle nodded, "Me too."

"But there's not be much left after Huge dark and scary's through." Blik proested. He sees everyone smirking at him. "Aw no, no, no! I'm not the hero type!"

Sara G. grinned, "That's why we've got some research to do."

* * *

Just soon after her friends had left, Lea had shown her family the etching that had started all the trouble – the very same Hikari had snatched out of her hands.

Her father and two older sisters had scolded her for it something fierce. Her grandfather had more understanding yet he sternly warned her not be so impulsive in the future; that all actions have consequences and that sooner or later they'd have to face them.

She looked at the tapestries then at her reflection.

What did Aku see in her - _in Ariel that is_?

Many a family member or acquaintance had told her how much she looked like a mix of her ancestors.

Fine, she had the same hair and blue eye color as she did. But Ariel's eyes were rather large, Lea's were almond shaped - just like the oriental side of her family. Plus her hair wasn't as thick and her bangs weren't brushed to the left.

As for attitude - granted she loves the ocean and land, something she keeps a firm balance on anyway. But she also loved music and the fascinating historical culture from her grandfather's side.

So that doesn't make her an actual reincarnation or something does it?

Suddenly the windows were blown open as if by a strong wind, making her jump. The lanterns were blown out. Then she heard a soft hissing.

For a foolish moment Lea had been afraid that it might be a propane gas leak – except that her grandfather's home was very old fashioned and there were very few electric things in here.

And something told it wasn't as something as mundane as that.

"E-scope? Stella? " Lea called hoping it was one of her friends or sisters trying to scare her, "Come on, Erin ... Is this a joke? Hermia..."

She looks around and could've sworn, she felt a breeze – but it was hot and smelled like smoke…

_**"You can run child, but you cannot hide from me, because I can smell your blood!"**_

The voice finished faster than it had begun.

Frightened, Lea's eyes darted around the empty room.

But it was empty.

**AN: In case you're wondering what Lisa and Kylie are talking about it's a references to E-witch's new crossover fic: Legendary hearts. Also don't forget to vote on the polls, the next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Start of the trials

**AN: The middle scene is intended for a comical moment before the sad stuff begins in the next chapter. You'll see what I mean.**

_When will the dawning break_

_Oh endless night_

_Sleepless I dream of the day_

_When you were by my side_

_Guiding my path_

* * *

_Two days later_

Aku paced in his newly formed throne room. He felt so anxious and restless, he didn't even know what to do with himself.

The guardians current whereabouts and those of their allies were shielded from his vision.

However, it wasn't just them he was thinking about.

He'd never imagined that a descendant of the Samurai would reveal herself. She shared the same beauty of the merchild – and a spark of her spirit as well.

**"It has been eons since I felt such desire... I could know her in an instant. She is helpless... and yet... "**

Through the petrified flames, Aku watched the sixteen year old girl look around warily.

It'd be meaningless.

What'd he hope to gain from it? She might resemble her foremother but she was different maiden.

No, there had to be another approach to her.

For a few moments he stood still, stroking his beard in deep thought.

And then it occurred to him. This girl fascinated him because only she can appreciate the enormity of his achievement. She remembers the world as it once was or could've been.

That's it.

He'll seduce her... he'll win her over... break her spirit... She had to desire him... nothing else mattered!

Yes, what better way for his enemies to pay for his defeat in the past than to spite them by ensnaring the youngest descendant of his long-time foe.

**"You will be mine,"** he whispered the image of Lea. **"Oh, yes, you will definitely be mine."**

* * *

Later that evening, Dana calls out for anyone comforting. For either her crush or her older sister.

"Patamon! Kylie!"

Oscar Proud woke from his spot in the guest room and looked out to see Dana walk around in her pajamas. "Huh - wha -Dana! What's up?"

"I just had a bad dream!"

Oscar softened, "Oh, sure. We'll just get you some hot chocolate and tell me all about it."

"Well, I know it's gonna sound crazy, " Dana began, "But I dreamed Hannibal Bean was after me, and he's hiding under –"

"Aah! Hannibal Roy Bean!" cried Mr. Proud, "You nail the windows shut, I'll get the gun!"

By then, quite a few of the younger ones that were staying over in Kibou manor had woken up in fear.

"What's going on in here?" Beth asked, walking out of her bedroom in concern.

"We're all a little edgy here." Kylie said to them all, "So let's all calm down and try to go back to sleep, tomorrow we'll send word out to the old crowd."

"For wha—oh, right. Sorry, let's get to bed everyone." apologized Oscar.

* * *

That same night, the old daimyo Minoru bid his good friend Basil good-bye.

Then he lay himself down to sleep. As Minoru weakly lay in his bed, something made him glance up and smile.

"Ah, how good to see you. Yes, I am ready, father."

The aged daimyo closed his eyes and laid back calmly. The his hand went limp and his head fell to the side, a peaceful smile on his face.


	6. A terrible loss

**AN: Here's where the sad stuff begins, bring out your tissues everyone.**

_Tendo virtus sic bestia may cado_

_Qui defy mons montis es , vero , ignavus_

_Vel in ira , vos operor non narro obviam nefas._

_- _Latin wording to the starting lyrics of "Rafiki mourns", Lion king broadway.

* * *

All night Lea had been plagued with nightmares of darkness, despair and suffering.

"What's the matter?" Her classmate, Julia had asked her that morning when she and the other students were reunited at the Lion's den awaiting instructions from the Order of the Lion on what to do after that terrifying day in Magix.

Lea glanced at her with weary eyes.

'What am I supposed to tell them?' She thought, 'Oh by the way girls, ever since I read the spell and tried to face off Aku all by myself I've been having these visions and hearing stuff in the middle of the night. I'm afraid he might be stalking me or something. Yeah, they'll believe that.'

Then suddenly, Beth had walked into the den looking somber. Then she called for Lea.

"Lea, I've got to have a word with you in private please."

The young girl tensed. Was the leader of the guardians going to scold her too for the unknowing role she played in Aku's resurrection? Or berate her for trying to take on the demon by herself?

"Listen, Beth I- I can explain -" Lea said to the other girl as she lead her into the common room.

However, the other red-head's gloomy expression remained unchanged.

"You might want to sit down for this…" she said quietly, then she looked at Lea a look of sympathy in her large blue eyes. "Your sister Hermia had just called in. She says that your father is coming to pick you right up."

"But w-why?"

Beth bit her lips, looking like she was about to burst into tears yet was trying to keep from doing so, "It's just that – that- that your grandfather has died…last night—"

Lea stared for a few moments then she whispered, "No... No, grandfather!"

Everything began to look blurry.

"I'm so sorry. " Beth began regretfully, "I don't know what happened, your sister wanted to me to tell you..."

"No it's not true!" Lea whimpered piteously, "Noo!"

"We're going to help you get through this - _Lea!_"

The last thing Lea saw before she lost consciousness were the frantic, worried faces of Beth and her friends leaning over her.

* * *

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered_

The Order of the Lion attended the funeral while, the Triton family sat on the sanctuary benches just staring ahead. Their faces were pale and sad.

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could_

Lea had gone through the entire funeral arrangements in a haze of deep shock and numbness, save for when the family had gone to catch one last glimpse of their beloved deceased.

"Grandfather!" Lea had wailed, "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have read that stupid spell!"

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle_

Bruce kept stealing glances at Lea during the procession. She just kept staring at the small shrine containing the ashes of her beloved grandfather.

_Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the curse just die!_

Her sister Evelyn was called up for the eulogy. She had begun speaking calmly but in the middle of it she burst into hysterical tears that her father had to come up and calm her.

_Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!_

After the ashes were buried…

Lea approached her friends, her fellow students and the guardians, her esteemed magical teachers.

"Thank you all for coming."

Her older sisters all nodded in agreement, their eyes still wet with tears.

_Help me say goodbye…  
Help me say goodbye!_

Lea approached and flung her arms around Zaira, sobbing.

Then the entire group suddenly jumped as a piercing scream of terror pierced the gray afternoon air.

A pale, terrified Lorelei was looking out in the horizon at something. But nothing was there.

They all looked worriedly back at her. Even her grief-stricken family stared in timorous puzzlement. What had frightened her so?

The second eldest Triton sister began to stammer fitfully, "He was- just - It – Aku!"

"What?"

A rustle of fear and confusion swept through the group.

"Lorelei, calm yourself." Faragonda said gently, trying to calm down the hysterical young woman.

"But he was there!" she cried earnestly "I'm not crazy and I'm not imagining things!"

Suddenly, Beth groaned then clutched her head.

As soon as she did, everyone was stunned into silence. Shivers ran up and down their spines.

"Let's get outta here." Tony said fearfully.

Because if Beth got her magical warning feeling – that meant that whatever Lorelei claimed to see was true.

* * *

A few hours later after a few of the guests had gone home, the Order was busy consoling Lea.

Haruna said kindly to her, "I bet your grandfather told great stories."

"He did."

As they talked an old friend of her grandfather, Basil Griffith walked toward her. In his wizened hands, he carried a small ivory box.

"Lea, I'm Basil."

"Yes, I remember you."

"Your grandfather was desperate to tell you something. He was a great man, he loved stories and he was so deeply devoted to your family and to his people's traditions. When he was serious, everyone listened and he was terribly so about making sure that you and your friends got what he'd left for them."

"Leave us what?"

Basil then diligently handed the small box to Lea.

"This ivory box, it's grandfather's most prized possession…" Lea whispered. She then pulled out the scale. "Wait, what is this?"

As she rummaged around a bit more in the box, she pulled out a piece of parchment. Now what was odd was that it seemed brand new as though it had just been used.

Lea opened it then her ocean blue eyes widened with wonder. "I-it's a message!"

Her friends look over her shoulder to wards the parchment and gasp.

**AN: And here the mystery begins! Keep your eyes peeled for chapter 7 gang.**


	7. Newfound hope

_They rung the bells loud and deep,_

_God is not dead Nor does he sleep_

_The wrong shall fail, __The right will prevail_

**

* * *

**

_Lea opened it then her ocean blue eyes widened with wonder. "I-it's a message!"_

_Her friends look over her shoulder to wards the parchment and gasp._

We close in on the good guys still in their funeral wear reunited later that night in the Lion's den.

"It's a scroll, alright." DM said looking it over.

Dana then pointed at the seal on it, "And look! That's the symbol of Samurai jack's family!"

"Maybe he did want to tell us something after all!" exclaimed Numbuh 5 excitedly.

"Open it Lea!"

"What's it say?"

Lea opened the scroll eagerly to see what last message her grandfather had left her. In it the writing was in perfect English and written by a an old age quill.

She begun to read aloud:

_**To my grandchildren and to their dearest friends,**_

_**If you're reading this, it means that Aku has returned and that I have already died.**_

_**This message**__** is only one of the many clues I've left for you all find. **_

Theo exclaimed, "Sweet! A treasure hunt!"

Hikari elbowed her, "Shh! Let her finish!"

_**Several years past, I've made a map**__** leading to where the legendary sword of righteousness is currently hidden and have broken it into seven pieces then scattered them all over the world. **_

_**I've sent you clues that will lead you each to a piece of the map. Once assembled, it will reveal you the location of the sword. **_

_**Only by faith and the unity of the group will you hope to find it.**_

"So basically," Lisa Romero questioned, "We gotta find these map pieces put them together to find the only thing that could probably stop Aku for good?"

Mr. Grumpy frowned; this time seriously instead of grumpily, "That's what it looks like."

"Important as it is, why'd he entrust these clues us of all the people that he knew?" asked Zaira.

Bruce then spoke up, "I think I know, because the Ministry's like the muggles they don't want any magical vigilantes out there."

"Well that sucks!" Bloo snapped indignantly

"Plus I don't think he wanted Aku or any of his spies to figure it out either." added Mac thoughtfully.

"That said," Yui then turned to Beth, "What's the plan, B?"

Beth glanced up solemnly.

"I know. We split up, find the location and get the map pieces." She looks to the gang, "Tomorrow, we start figuring our the clues then three groups'll head out and start the search at the same time. That way we'll throw our quarry right off our trail."

"Better arrange for transport." Kylie nodded, "The sooner we find the sword the better."

Mr. Blik protested, "But what if we run into Huge dark and scary on the way?"

Numbuh 4 interjected, "We fight back that's what!"

"Wait," Bastion suddenly interrupted, "We each hold a piece which will lead us to the only weapon that could defeat Aku, won't that make us targets?"

"True. If he finds out, he will come after us. Maybe face to face, or using his own minions." Haruna considered.

"Listen." Lea said grimly, "I got you all into this mess, and I won't blame you if you're scared and don't want to help. This is a big responsibility for everyone present, mostly because our freedom and lives depend on it. But I won't force anyone if they don't want to."

Everyone looked silently. Thinking gravely about their decision.

DM sighed. "Count me in.

There was a murmur of agreement among the Author fighters.

Mac walked forwards with the Foster's gang, "We accept too."

Gordon and Waffle raised their paws, "Likewise."

Numbuh 5 and the KND grinned, "You think we're gonna let you have all the fun?"

Bruce accepted immediately, "Dangerous or not, if we just sit in our homes and cower he's still gonna come and get us anyway."

"Exactly!" Tai answered, "That's why we have to do something!"

"Tell us about the sword again," Shelby asked, "How can it help? "

Sara G. began to explain, "It's an enchanted sword. Jack said it was forged by the three ancient monks out of the power of righteousness. That's the slightest physical contact with the sword's blade causes Aku severe pain, and wounds inflicted by it take much longer to heal from."

Kylie added, "He's also vulnerable to varying degrees to other forms of magical or divine attacks; such as the powers and artifacts of gods or some higher magical creature. But as you can see…"

Tony Goodman sighed morosely, slunking down into his seat, "Your powers only slow him down."

"I'm sorry then we better hurry, eventually he'll try and come to us the moment we drop our guard." said Wilt

Lisa agreed, "I'll help cuz if this thing gets nasty you're gonna need me."

Beth nodded. "Well alright. Now remember: they're pieces of the map that we need, look to your clues and try to find where they should be. First three groups will go start." she points to Haruna, Sara and Theo's teams, "Keep each other posted through phones, e-mails anything. Then we'll meet at my house in HQ for a status report. Now let's all go home, we'll need the sleep."

Lea looked around her friends, "Gang, thanks . . . for doing this."

Theo gave her a playful punch, "That's what friends are for, kiddo."

The group all moves out – tomorrow morning a great search all over the world would begin.

**AN: And so the search is on fellow Author fighters! An exciting race against adversity begins. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter, there we'll see where the first map piece is hidden.**


	8. An evening in Kyoto

**AN: And here the first group sets out for one piece after solving their clue, unfortunately around their area thngs don't look so bright. **

_August 20, 2000_

_12:50 pm_

Back in the Lion's den, most of the gang are on computers or a laptop and there are open books scattered all over the place as they researched on the clues they had.

Off in one corner, Zaira and Numbuh 2 were trying to get a frequency on the underground radio broadcasts from the magic dimension on more information that wasn't reported by the Magical media.

Bruce and Haruna were on separate laptops scrolling through information on the clue they've got until Haruna finally cried.

"I've got it!"

Bruce clicked on something and exclaimed, "Score!"

As Numbuh 2 readjusted the dials, Zaira tapped on the radio carefully it wasn't until she muttered, "Shen-long." That she got a reading on a broadcast of Potterwatch.

"…our absence from the airwaves was brought on not by the now incarcerated death eaters. Nope. We got quite a 'welcome to the neighborhood' house calls by quite a few gangs of hospitable shadow warriors, whom have just recently begun to track us down."

"Guys, we found the frequency!" Numbuh 2 called.

Kylie's voice answered eagerly. "Turn it up!"

Zaira obeyed, Numbuh 2 tuned the dials until a young man's voice heard clearly.

". . . to hear truly inspirational stories of magical beings risking their own safety to protect human or animals friends and neighbors. Fellow listeners emulate their example, perhaps by taking even the simplest of measures, many innocent lives can be saved."

"And what would you say those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, 'Every man for himself' so to speak?"

"I believe it wouldn't be long before they turn tail into hiding under the worst of all individuals to for reasons I dare not speak. No human or magical creature should pay for the mistakes we may commit. It is the right of sentient being."

"Words of wisdom, buddy. Before we move on to Royal and Rogue, we wish to report those deaths that the _Magix broadcasting network_ and the _Daily Prophet_ have been unable to contribute. . . "

"I think that's Lee Jordan and Helia!" cried Dana, her arms full of travel books.

"No surprise." Sara commented, from a circle of open books and rolls of parchment. "With Aku going around causing trouble, the magical community's bound to have got wind of some news."

"… up in Okinawa, an unnamed wizarding family of seven had ban ransacked. Muggle authorities report that the belongings and objects of value remained behind, while attributing this to a druggie or mob related crime, but members of the Order of The lion and Phoenix inform me that it had been Aku's shadow warriors searching for possible any leads on the Enchanted ones.

Also a fairy named Silicya of Hestia has gone missing. Believed to be accompanied by her roommate Kimberly and a Cloud tower witch, Garnet. Girls, if you're out there, or if any of our listeners have knowledge of their whereabouts, their families are desperate for news. Finally, it is with great regret to inform our listeners that a quite a few remains of a Chinese Amazon village -"

Many of the friends present, Pantheon sisters included, gasped.

"- outspoken supporters of the Order of the Lion are still on the run. Reports say that the cause is definitely dark magic."

The entire lion's den has gone dead silent in shock with the only the reports of Potterwatch heard in the background.

"We've got to find that sword…" DM said solemnly. "As soon as possible."

"…don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: the next password is 'Kami.' Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Thank you."

"Let's move out," Bruce urged, "Haruna, Numbuhs 3, 4 and five you're with me."

"Good luck." Lea wished him, her hand on his shoulder.

Bruce nodded meaningfully, then headed out the door with the rest of his search party.

* * *

_Kyoto, Japan_

_6:07 pm_

After hours searching through known museums by bus and on foot, the only other museum was an old abandoned one by the edge of the wood far from prying eyes.

The sun was still present but with the foreboding gray clouds overheard, it seemed so far way. Off in the distance some crows cawed, giving the environment an even more eerie feel.

"The clue said to search through encased warrior's of the rising sun memories long past." Bruce was saying to his group of five, "Now if Japan is the land of the rising sun… then the type of warriors memories long past on display, that means were talking about a museum of some kind."

Numbuh 5 looked up at the sky then at her watch, "Sun sets at 6: 25 pm sharp. So we still got a bit of time to spare at the moment."

"This place is getting spooky." Numbuh 3 commented, hugging herself.

It was thanks to Haruna and Bruce that they'd known where to look. Haruna with her cerulean eyes and mauve hair, was not only warm and level-headed, but was quote skilled with computers.

As they climbed the steps further up to the old building, Haruna placed her hand on an old tree, her blue full of worry. But even her powers as the guardian of Earth she heard not so much as a whisper coming from the flora around her.

"I don't like this," she said softly, "It's too quiet."

Numbuh 4 just took one look at the abandoned building and spun right on his heels, meaning to walk away. "Well, that's that! Let's go!"

But his friends pull him back.

"Not so fast!" Haruna strained, "We've got to go in there and find the map piece! "

"Go in there? No way!" protested Numbuh 4.

"Wally, it's only chance."

"Besides it's just a old boring museum we're going into this time," Numbuh 5 said to him confidently, "What's the worse that could happen?"

Right at the entrance, Bruce suddenly paused. His neck hairs prickled up and he started getting goosebumps, he glanced around. For a moment, he felt like he and his group were being watched. Like somebody or something was looking down on him and his friends with pure evil and hatred, only wishing them death…and the feeling made Bruce feel uncomfortable.

He wasn't wrong though.

Far away in the pit of hate, Aku watched them intently just as people would during a tense moment in a movie. Except he seemed to expecting an oppotunity to annihilate them.

He watched as the group approached the double doors leading inside the ancient building.

"Look, maybe we can just push it open." suggested Haruna.

Numbuh 5 nodded, "Worth a shot."

The two teenagers and the three children all strained against the old doors.

"Stupid thing's locked!" grunted Numbuh 4.

"It's not locked, it's just stuck." Bruce urged, "Push harder on three! One, two three!"

They pushed against the door, it still wouldn't open.

"Three!"

They tried again.

"Three!"

And again. On the third try, Aku's eyes suddenly flashed white briefly and the doors abruptly give way with the youngsters almost falling inside.

"Oh my, that was easy." Haruna said a little skeptically.

"It's an old place," Numbuh 5 reasoned, "Probably just gave way when we all pushed at once."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a two story house in the suburbs of Heighton View terrace, Jericho Triton was rearranging objects from his deceased father-in-law. He looked through an old photo album with a sad smile. Minoru had been nothing but kind and hospitable towards him… and now he was gone.

As he reminisced quietly, there came a sudden thump upstairs, causing him to glance up.

"Hermia? Lorelei? Evelyn? Lea? Is that you?" he called the names of his four daughters.

What he heard next unnerved him: the sound of something really sharp scratching across stone and wood.

Mice? Rats perhaps? Impossible. There'd have to be quite a number for that.

Jericho got up and walked into the dining room cautiously looking around. He then noticed the window was open, the curtains were spread and were now blowing in the breeze.

Perplexed, he closed it then began walking to the stairs.

But as he did, when he looked up he saw something up there that caught him off guard.

"What, who are you? What do you want?" Jericho shouted backing away, yet did his best to look fearless.

Slowly, he picked up a broom lying in a corner for a possible weapon. Then, feeling foolish– but would even more if he didn't try and defend his home- rushed right up at the intruders.

"You stay away from there! Get out!" He shouted. "I'm warning you! Get out right now - I'll call the police! Aargh!"

The man suddenly lost his balance and fell into an empty bedroom and hit the back of his head, losing consciousness.

* * *

Inside, the old museum was dark and dusty. Much of the furniture and displays were covered in cobwebs.

"Aw man, it's nasty in here." Numbuh 4 commented

"Come on," Bruce urged, "At least we brought flashlights. We gotta risk it and find that map piece."

Numbuh 4 tentatively walked forward. The others followed quietly.

They walk through a hallway and into another room, this one had multiple armors of warlords, samurais and warriors from the past of Japan.

Inside, the empty feeling of the entire room made the wax figures and armors look eerie.

Numbuh 5 glanced around furtively then up ahead and she gasped quietly.

"Hey, check it!" she said softly.

The group all looked forward and there right on an open display, clutched tightly in one figures' hand…

"Jackpot!" Numbuh 4 crowed, "A piece of the map!"

He immediately started towards it, all fear and temporary inhibitions forgotten.

"Wally wait a second!"

"It's behind a rope!" Numbuh three protested, then she feels it curiously, "A _velvet _rope. "

"Come on, we can't go this far and not go any further."

So he simply 'limboed' under the rope and began climbing up to grab the piece of the map clutched in the figures' hand.

Bruce sighed and quickly went under the rope to help him.

As they watched their friend try to reach it, an icy chill blew throughout the room.

"What was that?"

"Probably just the wind." Haruna said nervously.

Yet something inside told her it wasn't the wind.

"But the windows aren't open." Numbuh 5 mentioned, looking around suspiciously.

"That's been happening a lot lately." Numbuh 3 commented.

Finally Numbuh 4 grabbed the map piece with some deliberate precision, making sure it wouldn't tear up.

"Thank you, sir!" Numbuh 4 teased. "We'll be shovin' off now."

Bruce grinned and shook his head, "OK, buddy, now let's all get out of here before we're all snitched on."

Just as they begin to slowly walk away however, something was holding Numbuh 4 back by his hoodie. He didn't noticed until he suddenly lost his breath. Frantically, he glanced back and saw that the figure had coming to life! Except the eyes were an eerie green color with slits for pupils.

The gang all yelled in fear for his safety. "Numbuh 4!"

"Aaugh! I shoulda worn a T-shirt!" yelled the small aussie in shock.

His friends rush forward but another statue almost stabs Haruna.

Because she wasn't fully transformed and there wasn't much plant life, she was unable to use her guardian powers against them.

In the chaos, Bruce grabbed a sword and shield to use in fight. Numbuh 5 was using a shield to defend herself from the attacks.

One sliced through the clothing holding Numbuh 4 back, letting him get free.

Haruna is trying to avoid getting struck, she barely dodged one holding nunchakus. In turn, it trapped another one around it's neck.

Numbuh 3 evaded their strikes by leaping away.

Bruce continued his fight and finally sliced his opponent from right arm to left hip.

Finally the group rushed towards some doors leading to another room. Quickly they all began to barricade with every possible piece of furniture or objects they could find

"Think that'll hold it?"

"Nobody's going through."

_CRASH!_

The barricaded doors were blown right off like a bomb.

Without thinking straight, the two teenagers rapidly snatched their younger friends out of harm's way and began running.

Haruna took Numbuh 5's arm. Bruce carried Numbuh 4 and 3 on each.

"Wait a sec, just where're we going?"

"Through the window!" Bruce and Haruna yelled.

_SMASH!_

They crashed through the glass and slid down an old banner hanging from it, which they used to drop down.

Frightened out of their wits, they began running down as fast as they could.

As soon as they reached a road, a panting Haruna raised her arm and sent some emerald green sparks into the air.

"What're you doing?" A shaken Bruce asked her.

"Calling for other means of magical community transportation!" she cried.

"Better hope they get here soon," Numbuh 5 looking over her shoulder, "Cuz here come our biggest fans and Numbuh 5 don't think they want our autographs!"

The group all held their breaths hoping for the bus to arrive when it did.

Just as the possessed armors and weapons came down the path towards them a huge purple bus speeded down the road.

Once it stopped and the door opened, the gang all rushed inside and began frantically urging the driver to go.

"Step on it! "

"Go, go, go, go, go, go!"

"Floor it!"

Though there wasn't much need to tell him, the minute he saw the stuff he freaked and stepped on the accelerator, the bus sped off down the road and away from whatever had tried to stop the youngsters.

Once they were a good few blocks away, the exhausted friends sighed with relief at having escaped with their lives.

"Whew! What a workout!" Bruce gasped.

Numbuh 5 nodded wearily, "Yeah, so much for smooth sailin'."

"At least we still got the piece we were looking for."

"Right." Haruna picked up the piece and glanced at it. Hey, I think there's something written in the back here."

Bruce took it carefully, "Lemme see."

When he grabbed it he saw that front of the piece had the designs of an old map alright but behind it was old aged calligraphy almost as one would find in medieval textbooks.

The writing read: _Remember the tale._


	9. Mysterious fathoms below

**AN: We're going in for a dive! Just in case the Sara here is from Flint the time detective as is Tony. Sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter. **

_**I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue **_

_**And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho **_

_**Look out lad a mermaid be waiting for you **_

_**In mysterious fathoms below**_

_-_Fathoms below,_ Little mermaid_

* * *

_Last time, The Order of the lion had begun the search. Then someone or something has attacked the Triton family household._

_Meanwhile Bruce, Haruna and the KND traveled to Kyoto where they're attacked by possessed armors and wax figures. But they managed to retrieve the first piece of the map. __On the back read one message: _

_**"Remember the tales."**_

_In a soft blue haze, Galatea Triton (known as Lea to her friends) finds herself being confronted by her teacher during a biology excursion but her mind was somewhere else._

_**"This isn't the first time you've fallen asleep right in the middle of something."**_

_Lea shoots her teacher sullen look._

_**"You try to speak but you've lost your voice.**__**More than anything you long for the sea and it's secrets…"**_

_Suddenly Lea falls forward – her slender legs then were pushed towards each other then stick together. _

_In their place was a long, turquoise fish tail. Without thinking Lea throws herself from the dock and into the water._

_**"Come! Swim away from all, your troubles, your fears and worries. Yes! Beneath the waves you feel free.. but you will NEVER be free from me…"**_

_Her happiness turns to fear when without warning black tentacles reached out and grabbed her. Around her waist her arms and her new fin._

_She thrashed and flailed trying to escaped but the tendrils held strong and fast, slowly pulling her down…_

_**"Face me, face the truth! Face the truth that is Aku!"**_

Right at that very moment, Lea awoke with a scream.

* * *

"Lea! What's wrong?"

The shocked teenager frantically looked around. She was still in the Lion's den and she had dozed off on top of some books and notes she'd been jotting down. Her friends were all staring at her worriedly.

Lately it's like you're falling asleep on your feet! commented Theo.

"No, you think?" Lea grumbled, "There was this scratching at my window and the wall outside my room in the middle of the night. Every time I fall asleep I keep getting nightmares and the night after I accidentally conjured – well, you know… when I went to sleep after a scare I could've sworn something or something was breathing on my ear."

"Creepy…"

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

_**August 20, 2000 12:52 pm**_

"Find anything?" Darth Ben valor asked his research group.

Sara and Tony Goodman, Lisa Romero and Lea shook their heads. "No."

Tony looked almost nothing like his sister. Their eyes shape and bangs might be similar but they were different color. His hair was light brown and he had light blue eyes. Today he wore light grey hoodie and blue jeans.

His twin sister Sara was a straight-A student where he was average. She had long strawberry pink hair and a friendly disposition, not to mention a hard-working student.

Lisa Romero was rather an odd one at that. While she's stingy, insecure and neurotic – she's also a loyal friend. Her dark green eyes can be easily seen behind her small rectangular glasses and her shoulder length hair is orange with a pink streak.

Darth Ben Valor sighed and read the riddle aloud: "_**Come seek me where**_

_**My voice echoes from the sea**_

_**At the sight of men away I flee,**_

_**Find my symbol from fairy tales of old**_

_**Beneath my gaze and the waves you must search,**_

_**if your heart is bold."**_

Lea frowned thoughtfully, "Well most likely it says we just have to look under the sea… the question is _where_?"

"Beats me." Tony shrugged.

They all sighed pensively. This was going to be difficult than they thought. The oceans were vast and there were hundreds of places that map piece could be hidden.

Lea pored over some oceanic charts again and began to sing in a very soft tone.

_"My mind began to wander what was under every wave …If I jumped into the water, would I be the soul she'd save?"_

Sara G., who'd been writing down possible places by travel order, slowly raised her head.

_"Was she calling out to me? Was she really in the sea, singing a mermaid's song…"_

The lyrics stood out to her… an idea popped into her head. Next she reread the riddle and opened a book.

A few seconds later, a bright grin spread across her face and she cried "That's it!"

Everyone jumped. "What?"

"Sorry!" Sara said sheepish then explained, "It's just I think I know where and the answer! It's the little mermaid statue in Denmark!"

When they looked at her in confusion she continued. "'My voice echoes from the sea, at the sight of men away I flee' – in stories, mermaids are known for their beautiful voices and they're usually elusive around humans unlike sirens. 'Find my symbol from fairy tales of old' - and the symbol of a mermaid fairy tale is the statue of Hans Christian Andersen's Little mermaid! That means we have to search under the water where the statue's gaze is!"

Darth Ben clapped his hands together in excited determination. "Alright then - Guys, we're going to Copenhagen!"

"Double d hand me the medallion, me and my group are taking the JP wagon." Sara G told her the boy in the sock-hat.

"Of course," He complied, "Remember you must speak clearly. Tap it three times and give it a quarter turn to the left."

"Yes, I remember. Downstairs everyone."

"Wait up," Lea called, "I'm coming too!"

As the group gathered, Wormtail96 spoke up. "Shouldn't we do some poking around and such? Y'know, rally up everyone in our jurisdiction and ask if anyone's seen any shadier dark activity? Find out if any shadow minions or our 'friend' spotted in the area?"

"Good point." DM replied, "You, Jose, Jeankazuhiza, Amber and E-witch head for Diagon alley. Kurt, Whiteling, Hikari, you and the digidestined start warning the old crowd – thing's are going to get more dangerous and we'll need all the help we can get. Izzy, Zaira, Numbuh 2 you keep the teams posted and give them the coordinates to their quarry."

"Right!"

"Let's move out!"

* * *

_Copenhagen, Denmark_

_H.C. Andersen's boulevard_ _**8: 15 am**_

Later, the JP wagon discreetly apparatus in the streets of Copenhagen where they begin their search.

Darth Ben is speaking to Zaira Baker and Izzy Izumi via cellphone.

"Where exactly are supposed to be headed?"

"That's the thing." Zaira said from her side typing away on a black laptop, "Wow, they got a nice cultural variety."

Zaira was a semi-goth. Now she had visible blue streaks in her black locks, which fell to her shoulders. With her violet eyes, cynical views on ideals and dark colored clothes, she appears rather aloof but she's actually good-hearted and independent.

"Z, focus!"

"Sorry, continue on Nørre Voldgadekeep going until you reach Øster Voldgade."

Carefully route by route, the two youngsters guide the group to the spot.

"Take Slight left at Folke Bernadottes Allé/O2." Izzy indicated, "Turn right toward Langelinie, take the first left to Langelinie."

"First right, destination is on the left."

"OK thanks!" Tony replied, "We'll keep you posted!"

"Right!"

The group stepped right out of the wagon and looked a the statue. They cautiously following to where the mermaid's eyes are looking out to.

"Time we go diving!" Tony said brightly.

"What is exactly is your plan here?" Lea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it!"

"You have no plan do you?" Sara demanded him wryly.

"Sis, I got a highly good thought out plan."

Darth Ben shook his head. "No plan"

Tony sighed, there was no getting around on pure faith. "Yeah, no plan let's talk when we get there!"

"But he's got a point" Lea pointed out, "We're still gonna have to go diving. "

"But I've never been scuba diving." Lisa protested.

Darth Ben added, "Neither have I."

Sara chipped in, "I've gone diving except I was using my powers."

"I have it's very simple. Just follow me." Lea led them back to the wagon.

* * *

_Little mermaid statue, Denmark __**10: 05 am**_

Thankfully Sara had thought ahead to cast a few charms so no one would steal the wagon while they were swimming. They weren't too far from land either just to be safe.

Lea had thought ahead and asked their group to pack scuba diving equipment courtesy of the Pantheon family. Now the JP wagon had the large inflatable raft and motor operating.

"Another thing: apart from the map piece what're gonna find down there?" Lisa demanded.

Sara replied, "Codfish, flounder, and eel are a few varieties of sea life in the Baltic Sea. We should see some beluga whales around there too. Besides there aren't sharks in Copenhagen, the water's too cold and most of the dangerous ones prefer warmer waters."

"So, uh, ladies first then?" Tony asked a little apprehensively.

"Well, sure." Lea said pushing her hair back, "If you boys aren't brave enough…"

Tony looked a little miffed, "Hey, who says we're not?"

"That's enough," Darth Ben interrupted, "We'll all go at the same time. On three."

They stood at the edge and got ready.

"One, two, three, go!"

The group of five jumped into the water.

Down below the waves, the group of five found themselves in a whole new world.

Everything seemed bluish but the colors of the fishes and reef stood out all around them. They begun swimming forwards carefully to touch anything or break any coral.

Lea looked closely at some clownfish then backed away from the sea anemones. Darth Ben glanced around and pointed towards an old sunken ship.

At his gesture they all started swimming towards it.

Lisa trailed behind a little, until various schools of fish suddenly swam past her and the gang.

The water had gone eerily still. She looked in the direction from where the fish had all sped away. At first she saw nothing, then she squinted a little…her eyes then went wide with horror for a brief second then she moved a little.

"You wanna bite me you're gonna have to catch me!"

She then propelled herself forward and right towards an empty grotto.

When the group looked back to see what was keeping her they almost froze when they saw her being chased by a huge shark!

"Lisa!" Their horrified faces seemed to scream out.

"Swim! Swim!" Darth Ben yelled.

He used the force to push back the hideous beast then he and the others made a beeline for an opening in a cave entrance big enough for them to slip through.

The shark just misses Tony by inches, unable to close its great jaws about him because of the opening size.

Eventually the group swims up the opening and into the interior of a humid cavern.

"We thought you'd be done for." Sara told Lisa.

"Yeah, for a minute there I thought so too." she admitted, "Never been this scared since that creep appeared in Magix."

Tony looked around. "Not to sound ungrateful that we're alive but now, where are we?"

Darth Ben stood up, "Some kind of cave I think."

Little did they know that their perils were anything but coincidence.

_To be continued…_


	10. Illusions unmasked

**AN: ****Already added a few descriptions to other characters. Can you figure out the next clue? In the meantime, we see what happens to our team in Copenhagen.**

_Last time, __Theo Schaffer solves the clue while Sara Goodman and her team embarked to Copenhagen for their clue._

_They go beneath the waves only to be chased by a man-eating shark, now they find themselves in a vast humid cavern…_

* * *

The group had emerged from the watery bank of the cave ten minutes ago and were now walking around exploring the place. The light from the surface gleamed down allowing them to see where they're going.

Tony had injured his arm in their frenzied flight and they'd brought no first aid kit so they decided to make due with what they've got.

But the very wicked presence that sent them here was also having a detrimental effect on Sara's magical psyche. Being the guardian of water, she is now the most vulnerable.

Tony looked at his twin sister, "Hey, Sara what's the matter?"

"My head, it hurts!" she groaned, "And I feel like I'm going to be sick!"

She sat down on a small boulder.

"We can't leave you here, there's not telling what kind of hocus pocus we'll run into!" Darth Ben said to her.

In a rare moment of brotherly concern Tony walked up to her and said to the group, "I'll stay with her, my arm still hurts. We'll catch up five minutes tops!"

"If we find the map piece or something else happens we're coming right back for you."

They'd better pick up the pace, for the longer they remained the stronger the evil spell would take hold of them…

And it was already starting to affect Sara, she was almost no longer the sunny and caring girl that was Kylie's best friend or Tony's sister…now she seemed almost snappish and paranoid.

Instantly she got up and began to wander into a tunnel.

"Wait a sec, now what're you doing? Argh!" Tony protested, crying out when he felt the pain in his arm sting.

"Catching up with the rest!"

Tony got to his feet. "No way sis! You're getting' worse, you're not yourself!"

"That's right so you better stay away from me!"

The boy is alarmed Sara might've scolded him or corrected him when he's not doing his homework right, but this just wasn't like her! She's very anxious, and he doesn't know why!

Words. Soft whispers of beings who want her to follow them!

Sometimes the confused and anxious guardian of water can make out what they're saying!

Tiny strange watery creatures but things are not as they appear!

"Sara, come on!"

Tony loses sight of his twin sister. Worried, he runs into the tunnel after her.

At the end, he sees a junction, then something upwards caught his eye. Up above on top of a small ledge with old age objects, one looked like a small glass case…and inside it was a piece of the map!

Deciding to get it and see if he could spot his sister at the same time, Tony begins to climb up.

Tentatively he reaches for the glass case as if almost expecting to set off a booby-trap the moment he grabs it. He does but nothing else happens.

Finally he spots his sister s a little further away from him. He climbs down carefully then runs after Sara.

"Hey sis!"

Meanwhile the water guardian has had enough of the strange little whispering creatures trying to influence her.

"Shut up! I can't hear myself think!" she screamed accidentally shooting a bolt of energy at the top of the ceiling.

Both siblings ducked out of the way of the falling rocks, except now they found themselves separated from each other.

"Tony!" Sara's voice called from behind the rubble.

Tony leaned in close to hear her, "Sis, you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I yelled it's-"

"Forget it, are you hurt?"

"Tony – I'm fine. They're gone now."

"Listen to me if this place caves in we could get in worse trouble I'm going to get the others, but don't move ok?"

"Got it."

As Tony walked through the other tunnel, he began to think seriously about everything they've just gone through ever since they arrived in Copenhagen.

First what Sara had mentioned earlier, it almost seemed too easy. No one even noticed or tried to stop from scuba diving in an area filled with people and busboats to boot!

Second, the shark – there was no way a swimming man-eater would be lurking in the waters where the temperature is too cold for it's metabolism. Nor have those weird dark purple and blue markings - like something out of the Dark arts.

And those voices Sara begun hearing…it's probably an evil spell!

Looks like their shape shifting foe had just rallied some allies to help keep his enemies from finding the sword or returning home alive.

When Tony came to this conclusion, he slammed his fist into his open palm almost saying 'That's it!' – and the sharp pain in his left forearm increased.

"Ow."

* * *

Back in Odaiba, Theo and the others we're trying to figure out the answer to their riddle.

Gordon read the clue out loud as if in hopes of getting an idea.

**"Deep in the darkest wild**

**They're as tall as stilts**

**Sultans and maharajahs had them built**

**Where the dangers make you feel like a child."**

"Well, I'm stumped." Mr. Blik shrugged.

Theo was needless to say exotic. She had a mane of dark hair, sometimes decorated with the occasional beaded braid and there was a spark in her hazel-brown eyes that inspired confidence. Which is true, Theo was sassy, passionate and great at making wisecracks.

But right now she was sullenly flicking a tiny flame on and off her index finger, just staring into space. She wondered if the same trouble was happening back where she was born, back in the villages and jungles of her childhood…

Then it clicked together.

Darkest wild…

Sultans and maharajahs had them built…

And Theo immediately stood up straight, "Guys, I think I know where it is!"

"You do?"

But Theo was already dialing a number on her red and black cellphone. "Hello? Amara? Yeah, it's me. Listen my friends and I'll need a ride across Asia to my birthplace ASAP – we're on a mission."

* * *

Back in the cave, Tony had just finished explaining the situation to his group.

"She's ok but stuck behind a whole pile of rocks. And I got a sneaking suspicion, Aku's probably got help from something or someone who's trying to get us killed!"

Lisa began to walk in the other direction, "Then we better go help her."

Lea stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "Not just yet, Lisa. If what Tony says is true then she's probably safer where she is. She's the guardian of water and maybe this is why she's acting strange."

"At least we got the map piece though." said Darth Ben, "Now all we have to do try and find a safer way out."

"But what if this dark hocus pocus sets her off again?" asked Tony.

_RUUUUMBLE_

"Guys, I hope that was my stomach." Lisa said nervously.

Darth Ben put his hand behind his ear, "Unfortunately it's not, it sounds more like -"

"Floods!" yelled Lea just as a great flow of water broke through one of the tunnels and straight towards them!

The water rose quickly around them. Within seconds they were all underwater once more – but this time without having time to put on their masks.

Just the salty water gushed over him Tony had sucked in air frantically. When he lost it briefly he noticed something that almost made him drop his flashlight. What the?

'I can breathe…?' he wondered, 'Underwater?'

His friends came to the same conclusion also. Instead of looking frightened they were all looking carefree and delighted.

"Hey we can talk!" Lisa's voice broke in giddily.

"But Sara's not here and not doing anything!" Tony protested.

"Who cares? We can float around without worries now!"

"This is amazing!" Lea cried, "It's almost like we're on air instead of water!"

Don't get me wrong it's cool…thought Tony, but why am I only the only one who's got a gut feeling that something's very wrong?

"Shouldn't we get Sara?" he asked.

Lea floated by casually. "But she's already safe, we'll swim further and get Sara later!"

"Guys, I'm serious- ow!" Tony grabbed his arm which ached again.

No use his friends kept swimming ahead so he went after them and up ahead he could see a sunken galleon ship and atop the crow's nest waving to them was….

"Look, there's Sara!" cried Lisa.

"Hi! I came the other way!"

"See Tony? " A glazed-eyed Darth Ben said to him, "There's no danger here! You're the only one doubting ask yourself why and you'll find out!"

Tony stared at them and around him.

Why…he thought as he grabbed his painfully throbbing arm, then it hit him: 'My arm! It hurts like crazy and that's what got my mind occupied from this charm or spell…'

He looked to Lea, who was approaching the ship without fear and saw some suspicious purple stuff emerging from the cracks. And where Sara was standing some slimly grey tentacles were reaching out towards her legs….

"Guys, stop! It's a trick or something!" Tony yelled in a panic.

He snatched Darth Ben's light saber and struck at the tentacles as fast as he could.

At once a hideous screamed resounded in the water and gruesome monster was revealed.

The high pitched screams made the rest cry out and look around in confusion.

"What am I doing?"

"Oh my head," groaned Lisa then her eyes grew wide, "Whoa! How did we get here?"

"Help it's got my leg!" Lea screamed.

The creature stops screeching but the pains from the light saber continue to burn. And the treasure hunters understand that all they've seen until now was a terrible deception!

"Those things the dark purple markings…" Darth Ben whispered, then gasped, "The Oliver sisters! _He_ must've teamed up with them to get rid of us! I'll bet you anything this dark magic stuff is Elane's doing!"

Lisa slapped her forehead, "How could I be so dumb!"

"No time we gotta help Lea and Tony!" cried Sara.

Lea was trying to get herself free. Sara rushed to help her but again some tiny little wicked creatures – the same ones that tried to lure Sara to her doom were trying to influence her again. Except this time Lea could hear them, and they were determined to manipulate her too!

_Stop struggling!_

_Don't resist!_

"Oh no! I'm not falling for the same thing twice!" Sara quickly covered her ears, trying to block out their hypnotic pleas. "No, Lea don't listen to them!"

Lea almost gives in but then their next words reminded her of something similar a certain shape shifter had once spoken.

_It is pointless to struggle_

_Your efforts are in vain…_

Surrender yourself…

Lea swatted them away "No never!"

"Go away!" Sara began to brush them aside using her powers to create currents.

It might've stopped the little water imps but not the monster. It roared and reached towards them once again but this time they were ready for it.

Darth Ben jumped onto it's hide and stabbed the creature right through the middle!

"Now, who sent – _glub_!"

However, as soon as he struck, everything happened or rather dissolved in just an instant!

The dangers disappeared! The predatory fishes are gone and with them the enchantment that enabled them to breathe underwater.

Quickly, Tony grabbed the map piece before it hit the sandy floor. Then he joined his group as Lea aided Lisa giving her air.

Sara carefully created an air bubble pulling each one into it and they carefully floated towards the surface and back to the JP wagon that still floated above in the harbor.

Finally the gang gasped and coughed reaching the edge of the inflatable raft keeping their mode of transportation aloft.

"Lucky we didn't panic." Tony grinned in relief.

Darth Ben looked grimly at the water, "Lucky for us that Sara can still make air bubbles when we needed them the most."

"I'll say, looks like I still got it." Sara smiled.

"One thing though," Lisa piped up as they reached for towels, "If your grandpa had wanted us to find these map pieces why would he deliberately place them where all the dark arts are involved and nearly getting the seekers killed?"

"Maybe there wasn't anything evil before then." Lea replied, "And I don't think he'd have placed them in places that had anything to do with the dark arts either.

"She's right." Sara commented, "A loving grandfather like Minoru wouldn't do anything to hurt his grandchildren. My best guess is the same as Tony's: somebody didn't want us to come back alive."

"But who?"

Tony looked at all of them with a serious expression. "Who do you think?"

Just then a cellphone rang. Everyone looked round until finally Lea reached in for hers which was the one ringing.

"Hello?" she answered, "Dad? Daddy? Sorry, what's happened?"

From the sound of her voice it seemed like something had happened while they were out. As Lea talked to her father, Sara looked at the map piece. And something else was written on the back.

In age old writing done with dark blue ink it read: "_Evil is crafty; Deception is it's most powerful weapon."_

**To be continued…**


	11. Feel the jungle rhythm

**AN: OK gang, lemme hear you, did you figure out the riddle? No? Nothing, nothing at all? Well no matter you'll soon a pretty good idea as soon as you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Now you can hightail it out of the jungle**_

_**But it never leaves your heart**_

_**First you feel that beat start**_

_**bubbling under**_

_**Then you hear the tom-toms**_

_**Loud as thunder**_

_**It's moving me!**_

_**Sounds a lot like being free**_

_**When you feel**_

_**Feel the jungle rhythm**_

- Jungle rhythm, The jungle book 2

* * *

_Last time,__ Sara's team are influenced by an illusion except for Tony, who had injured his arm earlier. He sees the danger and breaks the trance allowing Darth Ben to kill the monster._

_That passed, they return to the surface with their piece of the map._

_Meanwhile, Theo solves the riddle and has called Amara Tenou to give her team a helicopter ride…_

_

* * *

_

Hours later, it was noon in the vast jungles of India.

Through some bushes a familiar dark-haired girl pushes through. Close behind her were the Catscratch brothers. Bringing up the rear was a young man in his early 20's, Tommy Oliver, a friend of the pantheons.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Positive!" Theo replied and she read the riddle aloud again.

"_Deep in the darkest wild _

_They're as tall as stilts_

_Sultans and maharajahs had them built_

_Where the dangers make you feel like a child_ !"

"But what's it mean?" asked Waffle.

Theo's hazel-brown eyes brightened, "Easy, it means we have go deep into the jungle and in what country where there sultans or maharajahs? India!"

Tommy exclaimed in wonder, "Of course, it all makes sense now!"

"Yeah, and how will ya know when we reach the right spot then grab shovels and dig?" Mr. Blik said sarcastically.

"Listen Blik, " the exotic girl said to him pointedly, "I said it was okay for you all to come along but I get to be captain!"

"What? No, I do! I steered the Parthenon!"

"No, I do!"

Tommy interrupted them, "Enough! I'm the chaperone here!"

"How far is it?"

"A good few depending on how well you're able to withstand the jungle heat and all it's dangers. But no sweat! We'll follow the trail!" replied Theo

"What trail? Gordon asked.

She starts chopping at vines with machete, "The trail that we blaze!"

All the vines and foliage fall down revealing a solid wall of rock. They all stare at her.

Theo chuckles sheepishly and points ahead. "THAT trail that we blaze..."

Moments later, the group is now in Gear driving carefully through the bush until Tommy pauses.

He gently stops Theo's hand as she's fanning herself.

"Hold it. Hear that?"

Everyone looked around. It sounded like an eerie beating of drums in the distance.

"Jungle drums!" exclaimed Theo, "Though I don't remember this particular rhythm. "

Gordon comments, "That's an unfriendly beat if I ever heard one!"

"I'll teach them another." Waffle offered he begins to drum on a hollow log with a pair of sticks.

"Waffle, stop!" Tommy whispered worriedly to the grey cat.

Mr. Blik immediately grabs his younger brother's paws, "Knock it off! If anything bad out there hears you, they'll know where we are. "

Waffle stared mildly surprised past Blik's shoulder, "But Mr. Blik, they know that already."

_SMASH!_

A mace shatters the windshield! The group jumps in fright.

Mr. Blik spun around. "What the?"

They look up to see at least five shadow warriors in red ninja garb glaring down at them. And they look mad.

Mr. Blik, Gordon and Waffle recoil in terror.

"Are we gonna let them do this?" Theo asked cockily.

Tommy gave her a pointed look, "Theo, now's not the time!"

It wasn't a good idea to anger potential foes, much less if they happen to be demonic minions.

"Aw, gimme a break, they're bluffing, they're not gonna risk damaging valuable hostages."

_SMASH! CRASH!_

One shadow minion starts smashing Gear. That did it for Mr. Blik.

"Bluff or not, we're getting out of here!"

He jumped back into the driver's seat, fastened his seat belt and slammed his foot on the accelerator. The monster truck sideswipes a large tree as it retreated deep into the bush…

* * *

_Odaiba, Tokyo 11:19_

Meanwhile back in Lion's den HQ, the others are still trying to solve their clues until their friends return. A few other adult allies were leafing through books or taking notes on possible answers.

Five of the author teams had left hours ago leaving the rest to help solve the clues.

Zaira, Izzy I. and Numbuh 2 were giving out instructions to their allies via cellphone or whatever communication available. Double d was placing little stick-it notes all over the place while Ed and Eddy fetched more books or items required.

Yui Kasuga, the guardian of the stars looked over at him from her laptop. She had bouncy wheat-colored curls and bright orange-brown eyes. These features fit her vivacious personality quite well.

"What's with all the stick-it notes I thought you had a notepad?"

"I've just used up the last pages, Yui," the sockhat boy answered, "And I've yet to decipher this one riddle Lea's grandfather had left us."

_A place where families laugh and enjoy life_

_Where they forget worries and their strife_

_If only for just one day_

_Here in the city of Toscana _

_Come closer to your destination than before_

_A broken key will open the door_

"It's a carnival, a fair or an amusement park, duh!" Eddy cut in.

"What?"

"Well, what other place can you and your folks actually go and enjoy the good life?"

Double d paused for a moment taking it into consideration, "Why Eddy, you're right!"

"That's part of the clue! The question is which one? And more importantly where?" said Yui, looking at the clue again, "'In the city of Toscana…' where have I heard that before…?"

"I believe the proper answer is the city of Tuscany." Dr. Crowler said curtly to them, not looking up from the research he, Hikari, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Quiet and a few others were doing.

Yui and the Ed boys stared.

"Tuscany? That's in Italy." said Double d.

"I got it! It says so here!"

Ed suddenly dropped a dark blue flyer that came with the daily prophet. On it a carnival was depicted on it with costumed people.

"_Carnevale della luna_? " They all questioned

Yui quickly checked her laptop for dates and news on it.

"It's August and they're just starting to arrive!" She gasped, "Boys, we're going to Italy!"

Her research group looked excited.

"I bet it's there right now!" Eddy grinned.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Ed said happily "I forget what we're doing!"

Everyone in the den stared at him.

* * *

Back in the jungle, the monster truck, Gear was a mess.

Mr. Blik grumbled. "So much for a quick getaway."

"We really shouldn't have used gear in the middle of the jungle anyway, Blik." Tommy told him, as he removed a cap corp. capsule to seal the truck away temporarily.

"Aye, but how will we get to the ruins?" asked Gordon, "It'll be dark when we try walking."

Theo, meanwhile, looks around then sees something that made her grin.

"Bingo! The oracle provides!"

She carefully walks forward pushing aside some large leaves just an animal trumpets.

"The oracle provides elephants?" Mr. Blik demanded in disbelief.

"Correction," Theo said confidently, "Colonel Hathi's herd – I hope! Hop on! We'll hitch a ride to our location!"

Tommy and the three cats looked unsurely. Riding a captive elephant is one thing but a wild one in the middle of the jungle?

"C'mon! Climb up before the goons find out where we are."

At once, Tommy, Waffle and Gordon climbed up (with the elephant's assistance) while Theo rides the lead elephant.

Except for Blik who was still skeptical and rather mad about not being able to use gear.

"I still think this is stupid idea, how do you expect them to find-"

He paused as he heard some rasping voices coming just a few meters from them in the bush. Quickly, he grabbed a branch and some bananas put it in front of the elephant for it to 'follow'.

"There's Blik's answer then. _Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut-tut_!" The hazel-eyed girl patted the elephant to make it go. "Company, forward march!"

And so, the fire guardian's team moved towards their destination on elephant back, keeping constant vigilance as they trekked through the Sioni jungle.

**To be continued…**


	12. The day I fall in love

**AN: Yeah, it's been a while but I had to finish a few amvs of my own too.**** Anywho, here's a little touch of romance to the fic, hope you all don't mind – it's part of the fic too.**

**And Amber Pegasus, you might want to look a little deeper into the lyrics, the whole isn't completely just a musical chapter. Other than that, enjoy everyone!**

_On the day I fall in love  
Sky will be a perfect blue  
And I'll give my heart forever more  
To someone who is just like you  
The day I fall in love_

_People all say love is wonderful_  
_That the bells will ring_  
_The birds will sing_  
_The skies will open_

-The day I fall in love, James Ingram & Dolly Parton

* * *

"Guys I'm fine!" Protested Tony. It was just sprained! I'll be able to take it off in not time!"

His injured arm was already in a cast.

Sara and Haruna's teams had arrived by nightfall, the same with other members of the Order. Theo's wouldn't until at least a few days, while Yui's team was already on a plane to Italy.

"Lea, Nightcap?" asked Beth.

"Can't stay I've just got here, and I need see if Dad's alright!"

She grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

Kylie looked over, concern washing across her pretty face, "Where's Lea running off to?"

"Home!" replied Sara, "I didn't get to tell you guys sooner, but just after we got out of the cave back on the JP wagon, Lea got a call from her dad. Looks like someone broke into their house while we were gone."

"What?"

"That's right after the call, all Lea wanted to do was just get home and see if her dad was alright."

Bruce just kept looking at where had just exited.

Kylie looked at Zaira, who smiled and nodded. Bruce turned back to see half the den grinning knowingly.

"What?"

Tony tried his best to keep a straight face, but was clearly failing. "Bruce buddy, you've been acting weird ever since we all just got back."

"Hmmm…I wonder. Bruce look at me, full eye contact." Beth said to him and he obeyed in puzzlement, then her blue eyes widen in delight/comprehension.

"No way! I knew it!" she said with a merry laugh "He's in love!"

"W-what?" Bruce questioned, his cheeks going red with embarrassment, "N-no no I…"

Tony laughed triumphantly. "Ha! Look at that! Instant blush!"

Dana piped up, "You have to tell her or we could tell her but it's better coming from you unless you want to…"

Bruce blushed even more, "D-ah-ah! No one's telling her! I don't even know if I really do like her that deeply yet! Later!"

He walked right out the door soon he sighed and just trekked absent-mindedly out of Kibou Manor and onto the streets of Tokyo towards his apartment.

"I don't think I'm her type…" He said softly.

As he walks, down the path he sees a couple happily walking out of a diner. Up above him two turtledoves flutter by nuzzling each other in mid-flight.

_You've been searching the world to find true love  
Looking in all the wrong places  
When all of the time you've been blind to love  
As plain as the nose on your faces_

_It's here, it's now. Open your eyes and see it.  
Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love._

Bruce asked himself, "Could Lea be that different girl I need?"_  
_  
_You've been down on yourself thinking some things are wrong  
Wondering why love has never found you  
Don't you know it's been right here all along_  
_If only you'd look around you_

Sure, he's dated girls before. Sometimes they just sort of fell apart or turned out superficial and empty - just like his ex-Silvia.

True, he tried dating known female friends. Zaira was smart, loyal and good-hearted. However, they only lasted half a year then decided to just be friends – there was warm affection, no doubt. But not true love.

_It's here, it's now. Open your eyes and see it.  
Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love._

Bruce wasn't exactly the kind of guy who believed in love at first sight, let alone eventual. It takes time right? He knew love existed, he also knows that it's unpredictable.

_Love has been right by your side oh so close that you couldn't see.  
If love could speak it would shout to the sky,  
"I've always been here, I always will be."_

Lately, he's been feeling strange around Lea. He couldn't stop thinking about her; sometimes he found himself daydreaming about the usual nice, simple stuff: Just holding her hands, going to a movie, maybe seeing a concert together – however cheesy it might seem to some people.

_I'm here, I'm now. Open your eyes and see.  
Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love.  
__  
_He appreciated her. All of her. Her compassion, her spirit, her humility, her independence even her flaws – they all just seemed to fit perfectly like a classic sonata.

_Open your eyes...  
Open your mind to love  
Open your heart to love._

There it hit him like a ton of bricks. Bruce stopped right in his tracks.

"Dude! I love her…" He suddenly whispered, then a giddy smile spread across his face and he yelled out, "Bruce David is in LOOOOOVE!"

The love-struck boy did a brief jig- only to end up falling down the stairs from the bridge looking out to Heighton view terrace.

_Ba-dump, thud, bump, skiiddddd._

"OUCH!"

Somewhere close by something crashed and a startled cat yowled.

"Aw man, love hurts!" He grunted.

* * *

All seven panels: Beth, Kylie and Dana were still in the Lion's den, Zaira in her bedroom on her purple and black laptop, Haruna at her piano, Sara G on the couch in the time bureau, Lisa in the bathtub and they're finally joined on the phone by Yui.

"So spill, what's the buzz?"

"Yui is that you?" asked Beth, she and her sisters clearly sharing the phone.

Yui smiled wryly, "Who else is about 3,000 feet above ground level?"

Speaking of which, she was seated back, in between Xenmas1992 and Double d, talking to her friends discreetly by cell with the earpiece in her right ear.

"Lea Triton and Bruce David," Dana questioned snatching the phone from Beth's hand, "Am I the only one who thinks they look so cute together?"

Sara grinned, "No, I thought the exact same thing."

"So did Lisa and I." said Beth, grabbing back the phone.

Haruna asked, "Did you notice how nervous and self-conscious they were around each other?"

Yui sat up excitedly. "Girls, do you think Lea's finally found herself a guy worth fighting for and viceversa?"

"Oh I do hope so!" Kylie cried happily.

Even in dark times, it was wonderful to see some of their friends be happy with a significant other be it crush or potential true love.

"Whoa, simmer down girls, let's just play it cool." Zaira said calmly, "She's still got to tell us first, we're her friends."

Kylie nodded, "Zaira's right, we'll just ask if she'd like to go for an ice cream soda tomorrow and see if she tells us what she thinks about Bruce, ok?"

"We?" Lisa suddenly cut in, her voice laced with worry, "And not to sound like a spoilsport, but what if our shadowy friend and his goons happen to show up?"

"We'll go glamored just in case." Sara said confidently.

"Why worry?" Yui interrupted, "He hasn't shown himself for a while! I say it was about time we got lucky break to actually find what we need."

Haruna shook her head solemnly, "But that doesn't mean he's gone forever. Remember what we heard on Potterwatch? He's just begun invading bit by bit."

"Exactly." Kylie added, "Most likely he's still out there, just biding his time, watching and waiting for the perfect time to strike…"

* * *

Speaking of Lea, she'd literally ran all the way to her home to find her sisters and father talking.

"Dad?" She cried. "Hermia? Lorelei? Evelyn?"

"Lea!"

"Dad, I came as soon as I heard – what happened?"

"I just don't understand it myself," Jericho explained, "I was leafing through the albums when there was some eerie scratching sound. Then I saw the window open, when I headed for the stairs I saw masked strangers lurking around your bedrooms as if looking for something…"

Lea blinked. "Did they take anything?"

"That's what makes it strange." Lorelei said to her, "They sure didn't steal any money or valuables. It all just looked ransacked."

Jericho continued, "I grabbed the closest thing I could use for a weapon and threatened to call the police but they didn't to care at all. As soon as I was close enough one of them knocked me back into the closet, hit my head and lost consciousness. When I woke up I called the authorities then called you and your sisters."

Puzzled, Lea raised an eyebrow.

That didn't make any sense. But at least no one from her family is severely injured, she's going to have to tell the Order tomorrow morning.

It was tough enough being the new girl, Lea knew that. Although, Friendship wasn't a problem. The little detail was almost all the people she knew were either dating or had a significant other.

Even the cynical Zaira was seeing someone.

Lea had just broken up with her last boyfriend weeks ago– who turned out to be a womanizing moron that tried to pull a cyber-fast one on her but she noticed before he could so much as try and record her – so she's pretty much in a contemplative rut.

What she didn't know was that how deadly the next part of her love life was going to be.

**AN: And we leave the chapter on a mysterious note until the next chapter. Also I've revised and redone My Enchanted ones fic, and will be updating it soon so keep your eyes peeled gang! **


	13. Rumble in monkey city

**AN: Alright gang here we go! The next chapter will be up soon.**

_We grunt we growl up high or deep underground_  
_We hoot we howl, we fly round and round and round  
My oh me it's plain to see w i i i l d!  
He she me you unique ally w i i i l d!  
every beastie running freeeee...  
wiiiiiiiillld!_

- W-I-L-D, Jungle book 2

**Chapter 13: ****Deep rumble in monkey city**

From a cliff, we see three elephants below passing into the lower jungles.

By nightfall, a full moon shines down upon the Indian jungle. Bats flew screeching over the dark horizon, while the wolves howl softly.

All five travelers had bunkered down for the night with the elephants. Even with Aku's shadow minions hot on their trail, it wasn't wise to travel at night through the darkest part of the jungle.

Waffle and Mr. Blik are unnerved by the wolves' howling. Gordon and Tommy were not paying them any mind while Theo just listens to them without a trace of fear in her hazel-brown eyes.

Waffle shivered. "This place is spooky, I don't like this part of the jungle."

"Can ya get em to shut up?" Mr. Blik said edgily to Theo.

Tommy however asked Theo first, "How much distance do we got left?"

Theo looked over the horizon and pointed. "We follow the mountains, then you'll know. Trust me, you will."

"Think we'll lose those red-garbed buffoons through the game trail?" questioned Gordon.

"Hopefully," Theo answered, "But that's where predators hunt and they only do so when they're hungry or got a family to feed."

The wolves howling was getting louder and creepier by the minute and it was already scaring Waffle and Blik.

"Somebody please make them shut up!" Blik growled.

Gordon, Tommy and Theo looked over to them. The tough girl rolled her eyes, shrugging and let out a low wolfish howl.

Everyone looked to her than at the forest. Everything had gone quiet except for some crickets and the other usual sounds.

"That was pretty good!" Waffle commented.

"Comes with living in one of the most hostile environments, learn the ropes or you got no hope." Theo shrugged.

* * *

_**August**__** 21, 2000 12:25 pm**_

The next morning, we see all three elephants continuing through the jungle.

Up in front of them, Theo looks to her traveling companions. "We're almost there."

"Are you sure?" asked Tommy.

"Yep."

As they walked slowly

"Remind me how you know so much about those old Indian ruins again?" Gordon asked Theo.

"Well as you guys probably know I wasn't born in Japan…."

While Theo talked, Blik randomly ran his paw on some tree branches to try and get some fruit but ends up grabbing a boa instead, he tried to get it off but remembers he still on and elephant and doesn't want to end up in a stampede much less make a racket, so he hides it from the gang while Theo continues explaining.

"Then soon after my biological mom took the long run…"

Finally Blik resorts to shaking without so much luck until he stretches the snake like a rubber band and sends it into the far bush behind them.

Ironically, the same boa hits a shadow minion knocking it down much to the surprise of it's group.

At the same time, the elephants reached an opening in the foliage. On the other side, there was the sound of various monkeys chittering coming from some old Indian ruins.

Waffle's eyes brightened. "Where are we?"

"Some kind of Hindi ruins, now all we need are the snakes!" Blik said sarcastically.

Theo looked to them, "Gear crashed right through the foliage, we later took the elephants and here we are, welcome to Monkey city everybody! "

"Never been here but it certainly smells like fresh gumbo!" said Gordon.

After disembarking the elephants they walk through the entrance mouth of an apelike creature.

Inside, it was like a whole other world. The walls and various architecture still had lingering vegetation while the entire place was crawling with monkeys. Not to mention it was quite vast, and it didn't make things easy with the monkeys bothering the Catscratch brothers every five seconds.

Soon they enter a chamber with a huge vase in the center and an arc leading down a some dark hallway.

Tommy spots some liquid dripping on some faucet, narrow horizontal lining. He dips one of his fingers in and smells it. 'I wonder', then he pulls out some matches, lights one on the liquid and the fire spreads throughout the line links lighting up the room to let them see more clearly.

On the walls they could see illustrations of all the local Indian wildlife. Elephants, tigers, monkeys you name it.

"Wow…"

"Splee!"

"Amazing!"

The group looked around in wonder of the illustration. It wasn't everyday you get to admire ancient art this close.

Hate to break up the awe inspiring stuff but we got a map to find! Mr. Blik snapped.

"Oh right!"

The group started to explore as they did they walked down a hallway and unknowing split in two groups: Tommy with Mr. Blik, Theo with Gordon and Waffle.

"Stay close, we don't know what we might find in here…." Gordon said to them.

"Mr. Blik, Gordon just told you something, would a little 'yes sir' hurt?" Theo demanded.

"Blik!" She spun around and doesn't see neither Tommy nor Mr. Blik within their line of vision.

Gordon looked around nervously. "Alright Blik, this isn't funny!"

"Blik? Tommy?" Waffle called fearfully, "Don't tell me you lost us!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy and Mr. blik noticed their companions were missing too.

"Waffle?"

"Gordon? Theo?"

"Great, now were lost."

Back with Theo and the other two cats, they were doing their best to stay calm.

Alright don't panic, if we do go looking for them we gotta use this. Gordon pulls out a BIG spindle with thread. If anyone remember the myth of Theseus and the minotaur this should come in handy.

"Good thinking."

They look up and see the shadow of a big spider on a wall. They start at first, until Theo gets a closer look.

"It's just one little spider. Theo said to them, she flicks it away and turned towards one hallway, "Come on, we better-AUGH!"

Just as she started walking she bumped right into a huge spiderweb.

"Oh gross! Spider webs! Get this gunk off me!"

"Hang on, we'll get you out!" Waffle said to her.

* * *

"I tell ya if we ever get out of this I'm taking a whole month vacation in Tahiti!"

"Assuming it's still there after we all deal with Aku." Tommy reminded the black cat.

"Oh, thank you for that cheery little update."

"Look, let's just keep ahead and try to – WHOA!"

"Yaah!"

Tommy almost lost his balance but grabbed onto something above him while Mr. Blik snatched onto his leg in fright.

And for good reason, they almost fell into a stone pit filled with bones and rats!

"Whew! Close one. " said Tommy.

But as he looked up, he noticed that he was holding on to the ribs of a skeleton! To make matters worse, the rats were already starting to crawl up on his legs and on Mr. Blik!

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

They both screamed and Tommy managed to jump the other side and took off running into a hallway.

"Tommy? Mr. Blik?"

Some familiar voices called.

"Gordon? Waffle? Theo?"

They all ran excitedly towards each others voices, hoping to meet up with their friends.

Unfortunately as they all turned a corner, each group nearly runs into a shadow minion!

Next, both frightened groups run into each only for the floor beneath them to crumble, making them scream as they fell to the darkness below.

Finally they all landed on something unexpected: Gold coins. The five travelers get up.

They're in an enormous treasure chamber. Everything sparkles and shines.

Mr. Blik spoke up in awe, "Do you see?"

"Yep." Answered the others.

"Can't we?"

"No." they all said flatly to him.

"Wow," said Tommy looking around, "How're we going to find the map piece in all this?"

It was then the chattering of monkeys began again. The gang looked up to see a vast number of the little furry critters all over the walls watching them. And up on of the larger statues an orangutan climbed up and placed an old aged crown on it's head.

Waffle stared blankly. "What're they staring around for?"

Gordon replied. "Uhm, I think we best hurry up and start looking for the missing piece."

Theo, however, looked thoughtful. "Yeah, there's something I forgot, something to do with this…er. But what?"

Just then the monkeys began to chitter very loudly with excitement.

None of the travelers were able to see the long figure moving from under the jewels and past the statues, quickly but silently.

"Now what?" questioned Mr. Blik seeing the animals' reaction.

Tommy stands up, then sees the form of a shadow minion approaching. He stops dead in his tracks and taking a protective stance. The catscratch brothers back up nervously.

"I will give you the honor of a quick and painless death." Theo reaches into the treasure pile for a weapon, grabs tiny dagger. She looks at it then grins sheepishly and puts it back. "Just not with that."

Then just as quickly the monkeys fell quiet as if waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly one screeched.

A python much bigger than the boa blik had threw away, reared up in front of the two groups.

"SNAKE!" the gang screamed.

In the confusion, Theo and the python are shoved away into a small pool by one coin pile.

"Theo!"

Gordon cried, "We're coming to save ya lass!"

And that's when a clawed hand grabs Tommy's ankle. While another shadow minion grabs Mr. Blik and tries to strangle him.

Waffle runs up a coin pile frantically and accidentally knocks down a heavy gold statuette on one. As he does this, in his frenzied flight throwing stuff he suddenly grabs something. He was about to throw it but stops and looks at it. Gordon is thrown into a treasure chest which closes down, trapping him.

Theo, meanwhile, was struggling with the serpent that was trying to suffocate her..

Up on the surface, Tommy finally grabs a swords and slices a shadow minion in half and beheads the one strangling Mr. Blik.

Theo resurfaces long enough to gasp for air. And she remembered her abilities, she placed her hands firmly on the python's coils and concentrated. Her hands slowly began to glow red-orange.

Up above steam started to come out of the water.

Tommy and the catscratch brother had managed to ward off as many as they could all that's left if Theo, did she make it?

Just then a snakes coils are seen from the heated water – next Theo crawling out, gasping for air as she pushes the snakes badly burned corpse on the side.

"Theo, you're alright!"

"She's alive! She's alive!"

"You idiot! You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"OK enough, Tommy interrupted them, "The important part is that she's alive and safe."

"Yeah," agreed Theo, relieved to be alive, "But no sign of the map piece under there."

Waffle is listening then remember what he's holding. He holds it out curiously, "You mean this?"

Everyone looks at him.

Mr. Blik and Gordon's eyes went wide with surprise that their little brother had actually found it.

"You…I don't believe it."

"No way!" Tommy said with a hearty laugh.

Theo patted Waffle's head. "Way to go, newt kitty."

Also as if sharing their success, the orangutan began to clap and hoot happily.

"Nice try, Aku!" Theo called out defiantly, "But you can't scare us away from this quest!"

* * *

Her baiting shout didn't go unheard.

Far away in the Pit of Hate, Aku clenched his right claw into a fist.

**"****Bah! They are much stronger than I have anticipated…"** he brooded, then grinned a sinister smile. **"But no matter, by morning I shall commence my rendezvous with the merchild and the Samurai's youngest descendant…then neither one of those impetuous fools will be a match for Aku!"**

It would take weeks before the Order of the Lion can even figure out the clues left for them let alone travel, Aku had plenty of time.


	14. One maiden, two suitors

**AN: Don't worry, the next riddle will be solved the next chapter****. In the meantime we see what everyone else is doing in Odaiba.**

_August 2__2, 2000 _

The next day after Theo's team had returned, Bruce was so nervous about seeing Lea again. He got to the den an hour early with only five chaperones and a few of the gang waiting.

DM turned and spoke up first. "You're in love."

Bruce stammered. "Oh, uh…how do you know?"

He didn't think the other guys would figure it out that soon.

Jose added. "It's your eyes, they give you away every time."

"Man, is it that obvious?" Bruce grinned, with a sheepish blush.

"Want my advice: get her something tender or cute." Jose said to him, "Just make sure it's special."

Though his love-life was going to be anything but easy. Because more than one individual was going to spell out trouble for him and for Lea.

Over in one table, a pair of preppy girls were admiring Bruce.

The first one had iris eyes, chestnut hair and freckles, her name was Tara-Marie. Her friend had tan hair and hazel eyes but they had none of Theo's friendly spark.

They went to the same school as Lea, and the Guardians, yet they just noticing Bruce.

"You see the hottie over with those losers? Major Heartthrob!" said Tara-Marie.

"Wow, yeah, he's so cute!" agreed Brenda

"He's cute AND he's gonna be mine!" Tara-Marie smirked.

* * *

Speaking of Lea, she was with a few other girls deep in the auditorium just hitting a few notes either by piano or by heart. Because that very summer also there was to be a musical contest in two months and Lea planned on entering.

"I'm thinking of trying this one…" she said thoughtfully and began to sing an old lullaby.

Lea: **_Under a bright blue endless sky_**

**_Waves try to measure_**

**_The days that we treasure…_**

"Or maybe just this one."

While she was rehearsing, a shadowed figure watched her intently from the back doors.

Lea: **_Now there's a dream _**_**  
**_**_Now there's a goal _**_**  
**_**_Now there's a need I'll never control _**_**  
**_**_I won't get free till I can be _**_**  
**_**_Part of your world _**__Kylie, Zaira, Haruna and Dana clapped. The others whistled approvingly.

"I'm thinking they'd be crazy not to accept you in the contest." commented Hikari.

"You think so?"

"We know so."

"You're a good singer."

Lea looked to Dana, "Why aren't you entering Dana you're a good singer too?"

"Nah, singing's just a hobby for me." Dana replied, "Besides this could be your time to shine too."

Theo hopped off the stage, "Hey, girls what's we head over to the café for some shakes my treat? It'll help clear our heads on figuring out the next riddles."

"Alright."

Haruna, Kylie and Theo exchanged winks. This was the perfect time for Lea and Bruce to chat, hopefully they may end up together.

The shadowed figure vanished away quickly.

Lea turned to the girls as they walked out the doors., "What time is the next Potterwatch broadcast?"

"Seven thirty sharp." answered Kylie, "We'll catch it tonight just after we get home."

* * *

Later at the café, the girls walked in with Lea.

Time to put phase 1 into play: Look for Bruce and introduce him to Lea properly.

Kylie went to greet Sara, Theo and Zaira went to find Bruce, while Haruna and Lea found a table.

At that same moment, someone walked in, determined to speak to Lea. He found her sitting by herself at a table looking at the menu, waiting for Haruna.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Lea spun around in surprise. Standing beside her was a young Asian man no older than nineteen, dressed all in black. He had coal-grey eyes and a small goatee that had been dyed fiery red.

"What excellent eyes, they match your voice." He said to her, "You're even more fair up close. I heard you sing earlier -"

Lea's surprise soon became impatience. "_And_?"

"No need to shout, girl. Permit me I am … Mako Kuroki. And you are?"

"Yeah right, like I'm really gonna tell you my name." Lea said, feeling distrustful of the stranger.

Just then Amberwind walked up to Lea, "No such luck Galatea, they said you gotta show up on time or you're out."

"Oh great." Lea groaned.

Not because of what her friend had said but because she'd inadvertently told a perfect stranger her true name.

"Thank you." Mako said to Amber rather haughtily.

* * *

Across the room, Bruce, Tony, and Kurt watched the scene suspiciously.

"If he just returned to Japan, then how did he know Lea likes music?" he asked

Tony shrugged, "Beats me. It does sound pretty weird."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Mako. "He seemed a little too delighted when he walked right up to her. Plus notice how smug he looked too when Amber said her name?"

"And what's with the dyed goatee?" Kurt asked randomly.

"I dunno but I don't like the way he just waltzed in and assumed Lea needed to be impressed that way." replied Bruce

Tony turned to Bruce seriously, "Better keep on your toes or he'll nab Lea faster than you can say 'H2O'." he then grinned, "What's say we keep an eye on Mr. Sarcastic and dig up the dirt?"

Bruce nodded. "Right."

* * *

In the meantime, Lea made an excuse to get away and finally went to her friends.

"Whoa, who's he?" Lisa asked Lea, looking over at Mako.

"Lea girl, you know him? " said Theo, "He's scorchin'! But I already got me a guy, so spill girl!"

"I guess," Lea sighed. He was attractive except for one thing, "But he was way too blunt for me."

* * *

As soon as he left, and making sure the girls were out of earshot he says. "The more she eludes me, the more it heightens my determination. And it is I who shall finish what ought to have been done in the days long past."

**AN: And so the romantic intrigue begins in Odaiba! ****Already guessed Mako Kuroki's true identity? If not, chillax. You'll figure it out eventually**


	15. Carnivals and Rivals, oh my!

**AN: And the adventure continues this time in Tuscany, Italy - the very same country where Disney's Pinnochio took place. While the romantic drama continues in Odaiba.**

_August 21, 2000_

_12:50__ pm_

A red train sped through the Italian countryside. Inside was a familiar group consisting of four males and one female.

Yui's team had finally disembarked from the plane and were now on a train en route to Tuscany.

Yui had bouncy wheat-colored curls bright orange-brown eyes. These features fit her vivacious personality quite well personality.

Accompanying their group was Xemnas1992 (Xem for short). An orange, bipedal, Siberian tiger with yellow eyes. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, and brown sandals.

They'd taken their train at 6:18 in the morning and the Ed boys had slept until noon. Now they were wide awake and anxiously waiting for the train to arrive at their destination.

Ed and Eddy were scarfing down their lunch while the rest tried to solve the riddle.

Yui asked Xem, "How goes the riddle solving?"

"Slow can't figure out what it means."

"I'm sure the last part tries to tell us something but what?"

Xem groaned, placing his chin in his paw, "We got the worst assignment."

"Yes, but Lea's grandfather couldn't leave a clue no one could solve." Double d said to him.

He looked over the riddle and begin to think.

_A place where families laugh and enjoy life_

_Where they forget worries and their strife_

_If only for just one day_

_Here in the city of Toscana _

_Come closer to your destination than before_

_A broken key will open the door_

Yui looked at her watch then out the window, "Well, we should arriving to Tuscany in less than an hour."

And one hour later, the group was trudging down a country road.

Xem shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe no one has even heard of _Carnivale della luna_."

"Except for maybe that strange man at the station that warned us to stay away from '_Circo eccentrico_'?" Double d questioned curiously, "Could it a sort of verbal omen?"

Behind them Ed hopped up cheerily, "He looked the crypt keeper giving us a word of advice!"

The group all looked unnerved then Yui spoke up.

"Guess, we won't know until we get there." she said.

"I love Tuscany!" Eddy exclaimed, "The nightlife, the girls, the excitement!"

"Eddy, you've never been to Tuscany." Double d said flatly.

"Well, it looks like a place I would love."

"Oh let me! I have a good figure!" cried Ed happily.

* * *

Back in Odaiba, the rest of the gang walking out of the café with Lea, Beth, Haruna and Sara.

"Speaking of friends, where's Beth?" asked Theo, "Even she wouldn't miss an opportunity to see one of the girls hook up. "

"She, Haruna and Sara had to go back to HQ and explain the situation to our magical pupils," DM explained, "Can't leave them in the dark either. Which is exactly where me and the guys have got to head back to in ten."

"What's gotten into Lea, though?" questioned Amberwind93, "You'd think she never met a guy that tried to flirt with her. "

Lisa elbowed her slyly, "Isn't it obvious? One look at the new guy and it was love at first sight."

The boys however think differently.

DM shook his head rather skeptically, "I dunno. Something's a little off here."

And speak of the devil, "Mako" approaches them.

"Good evening." He asked, "Are you not friends of Galatea Triton?"

Even from where they was standing, DM and Bruce could easily see his clenched jaw and the cruel glint in his arsenic grey eyes. He clearly didn't seem keen on talking to them much less hang out.

"Right, you must be a mind reader." Kurt commented. "Come on, read my mind!"

Tony laughed, "That's like reading a blank piece of paper."

"Hey!"

Zaira glared pointedly at Mako then at Kurt.

"Besides he probably just saw us talking to Lea earlier." she said matter-of-factly to the jokester.

"I was hoping to run into her again." The new youth said to them, "There's a matter of great importance I must tell her."

"What'd I tell ya?" Lisa grinned to the girls.

Bruce at once turned to the other boys, "You see! I told her he wanted to get to her first!"

"Yes. You see I've admired her for quite some time and had hoped to be closer to her someday." Mako explained to them, "It would give me great pleasure to remain in touch with her…"

As he got closer some of the birds that were in the trees got scared and flew away. When he said touch he barely stroked a flower and it slowly withered away, as though it'd been poisoned.

Bruce and Tony exchanged weirded out glances. Kylie, Zaira, and the fighters looked apprehensive.

"Do you know her current whereabouts?"

TLSoulDude shook his head distractedly, "Uh…No, we don't!"

"No. I don't think so." Bruce replied rather coldly.

Theo, however, blurted out: "You can find her down by the beach or her home in the Odaiba suburbs, lane 12."

"Theo!" DM and Bruce both hissed reproachfully.

"Thank you." Mako said with a bow, "You don't know what you've done for me."

As soon as he left, Bruce turned to Theo furiously. "Why'd you have to tell him where Lea lives?"

"Chill out!" Theo said brightly, not bothered by her friends' reaction, "It's obvious he's crazy about Lea. But she's still too shy to notice. That's why she was edgy. Trust me, it's a match made in heaven."

Tony, however, looked over the withered flowers anxiously. "Or the other place, you see what happened when he barely touched those flowers?"

Darth Ben nodded, "Or how frightened the animals were when he approached?"

"True," agreed Kylie, "I believe we best know more about him before we do anything else."

* * *

Back in Tuscany, Yui's team was already less one mile to their destination.

Eddy pushes open the gates and struts right in. Ed follows in mid-air for a moment then tumbles down finally Yui, Xem and Double d bring up the rear though they hesitate a little.

"_THE HILLS ARE ALIVE, EDDY!_ "

"Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot... "

After crossing the gate they looked at the park – no one seemed to be around.

"Kinda spooky if it's empty." commented Yui.

"Olly-olly oxen free!" called Ed.

"Where is everybody? Are you sure this is the right carnival?" Eddy questioned, " 'Cuz I ain't having fun ."

Ed chirped, "Looks fun to me, Eddy."

"Ok, we got a map piece to find more solving, less bickering!" said Xem.

Double d looked around. "Why, there's so many places it could be."

"Sporks?" Ed asked absentmindedly.

As they walked, they see some funhouse mirrors standing outside.

Eddy grinned. "Check this out!"

Xem shook his head, "Nah…these things get under my skin."

"Relax, Xem it's just a gag," Yui said to him.

She, Ed and Eddy looked at themselves in the funhouse mirrors: one that made them look tall, another short and one that made them look like various animals.

Then in one mirror where Yui saw herself with a slim hourglass figure, she could've sworn she saw something sprint by them out of the corner of her eye.

"Huh?"

"Can we please get down to the business at hand?" Double d said to them.

But the moment he and Xem turned, they nearly bumped into someone making them jump.

"Whoa there! Didn't mean to frighten you."

Before them stood a plump, middle aged man with a kind face.

"Pardon the earlier prying, but are you owner of the establishment?" Double d asked politely. "Bernardo Caselotti?"

"Right-o, my brother Dante and I opened Carnevale della luna."

Yui nodded, "Yeah, thanks for seeing us."

"No, thank you, I've been waiting a long time for your call."

The group looked surprised. "You have?"

"Ever since my brother died. Told me someday someone would come looking for this thing and said only give it to them if there was more than one person or showed them an old family symbol of his friend Minoru -"

"Minoru? That was the name of Lea's grandpa!" Xem exclaimed

Yui meanwhile had borrowed a pen and a fallen piece of papa and had finished doodling something on it. She'd drawn the symbol of Samurai Jack (and Lea's) family; then showed it to Mr. Caselotti. "Is the symbol he mentioned?"

Mr. Caselotti's eyes lit up with warm recognition, "Yes. The very same one."

As he talked he pulled out a small leather brown pouch, reached in and pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to Xem.

The young tiger unfolded the paper and stared at the sketch.

"What's this thing?

"Ahh, yes. Just like Dante," Mr. Caselotti said with a hearty laugh, "He was a riddle man. Apart from stories he loved riddles, puzzles and whatnot."

Eddy spoke up, "Hey, ya mind helpin' us with this last part of this clue your bro's friend left us? We've been our brains out all day trying to solve it!"

Mr. Caselotti looked over and read the final sentences of the team's clue. "_Come closer to your destination than before. A broken key will open the door." _He shrugged,"Forgive me,I don't know what it could be much less what the drawing is– a certain key to a door I suppose."

The group all sighed.

"Told we had the worst assignment." Xem grumbled to Yui.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Caselotti,"

"Nice meeting you!" grinned Ed.

As they turned to leave, Mr. Caselotti's voice stopped them.

"Now kids – do what you all have to do but careful, this is one deadly foe that won't give up without a fight."

The group was quiet for a moment then Eddy muttered. "Scares me when people talk like that."

Just then the wind blew and a flyer hit Ed in the face. Curious, he held it up and stared at it.

Xem looked over and read what it said, "Come to Circo Eccentrico?"

Ed became excited. "Circus!"

"I'll betcha we'll find what we're lookin for over there!" grinned Eddy.

Mr. Caselotti smiled grimly, "Yes, when it first arrived I've started losing my customer slowly but eventually. At one point I had to sell them my harpsichord." He the suddenly paused and looked thoughtful, "Now that I think about it, things have gotten quite strange since it came around."

The gang all looked at each other and at the circus across the road from the empty carnival they were standing in.

"Couldn't be that obvious could it?" questioned Xem.

* * *

_Circo Eccentrico, __4:05 pm_

They walk into the bewitched circus. It was almost as if they were drawn towards it by the repetitive harpsichord notes.

Once crossing the threshold they blinked and saw that hey were already at 'Circo eccentrico'.

Ed cried, "Land ho!"

Xem scratched his head. "How'd we end up here?"

Try as he might, he couldn't remember leaving Carnevale della luna with the team and going into the circus.

"We're the victims of forces we can't possibly comprehend" Yui commented.

Double d started a little. "Did we just walk in without paying?"

He and Yui rushed over to the ticket booth. The others watched closely.

"Sorry about that uh, five tickets please."

"Why you don't need tickets," the ringmaster smiled, "Everything is free tonight!"

"_Free_?"

Xem and Double looked stunned but Ed, Eddy, and Yui were excited.

"You heard the man! Last one in is a rotten egg!" yelled Eddy.

They raced in but they were stopped but a stern double d and reproving Xem.

"Hold it right there!" Double d scolded, "We're not taking another step until we deduce WHERE the map piece is hidden!"

"Forget to pay the brain bill?" Eddy teased, "We'll cover more ground here if we split up."

"Chill out, let's have some fun while we're here too!" Yui smiled reassuringly.

"They got free food Double d!" Ed cried happily.

Well, they would be able to search the place better if they split up. So Xem and double d exchanged glances and followed their friends.

But as they walked off inside they failed to notice the Ringmaster turn away and look at someone in the shadows.

"You know what to do, Lord Aku wants you to make doubly sure that they don't come back." Said the strangers.

"No worries," replied the Ringmaster, "By dawn, these youngsters will just be five more victims to my circus of souls."

**To be continued….**

**AN: Ooh! Looks like the gang have got find the map piece and a way out of the circus pretty soon!**


	16. The chase is on!

**AN: Here's where chapter 15 left off last time everyone enjoy!**

_Last time, in Odiaba the gang meets Bruce's potential rival__ for Lea's love. While Yui, Xenmas1992 and the Ed boys are lured into the new circus with a terrible dark secret._

* * *

_Circo eccentrico, Tuscany__ 5:35 pm _

The Ringmaster had been leading the group around until they approached a funhouse that had all it's windows boarded up and the front said closed.

"What's with the funhouse?" Eddy questioned

Ringmaster suddenly jumps forward to block the path. "Closed for repairs my boy! You could get hurt."

As he lead the others away. However, Xem decides to explore it.

"Come on Ed," Xem said to Ed, "I wanna see just what this guy's hiding– he looked a little too panicky to me."

"A mystery we have stumbled upon!" commented Ed.

The tiger and the taller Ed boy crawled in under the boards to the door. Inside, it seemed like a regular funhouse- colorful with decorations and the like. After wandering a round a little bit they stumble into a room with no lights and crashed into something.

"Now what?"

Within a few minutes of rummaging, Xem is able to pull out a small flash light. Through the small beam of flight he could see Ed, laying sprawled over the floor in front of him, in front, could see that they'd ran into an ornate carnival organ.

He could also see…

"And now look what we did, we broke a key!"

"It wasn't me Xem!"

But Xem ignored Ed's protest and pressed it.

To their surprise, a small compartment opened up and inside was the missing map piece. For a moment they both stared until Xem remembered.

"Hang on! The riddle!" He pulled out the clue and the sketch. "And remember what Mr. Caselotti said about selling his organ!"

He showed the drawing to Ed, "They match! It must've been a broken organ key!"

"We have solved the riddle!" Ed cried excitedly, "To find our friends we go!"

"Right let's get out of the funhouse and -"

Unfortunately, the door they went through is locked – what's more, when they pulled the doorknob it only stretched.

Which meant they'd have to explore their way out. Eventually, they find an upside down room. Carefully, they decide to open the window.

Ed was pulling until he saw someone familiar outside, "Hi Yui!"

Yep right outside was Yui. "Hey guys, look at what I won!"

Outside it looks as if Yui is holding fluffy panda teddy bear holding a heart. But through the glass, Xem and Ed can clearly see it as a hideous little goblin holding a skull!

Xem winced, "Aw nasty!"

Ed grinned in fascination, "Cool…"

Yui waved, "Bye, got a lot more things to see!"

And as soon as she was gone, they got a better look at the other circus attractions. The merry go-round instead of horses the boys saw monsters. And at a food stand the servers look like ogres.

Xem turned to Ed frantically, "Ed, I think we've seen enough! We got the clue, let's get the gang out of here!"

They literally race right through the door with Ed's help and began to round up their friends one by one.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Eddy yelled as Ed grabbed him.

Double d questioned as Xem pulled him aside, "Xenmas, Ed, what's wrong?"

Next they found Yui and pulled her away.

"Stop!" cried the Ringmaster "Where are you taking them?"

Ed and Xem both yelled, "HOME!"

They all ran towards the entrance as fast as they could go.

"Almost there! Almost there!" panted Xem.

However, the Ringmaster popped out of nowhere. "Don't leave now my friends the fun's just begun!"

As freaky as things were there was only one of two possible occurrences that could make things go from bad to worse.

Out from the darkest corers, shadow minions began emerging and they approached the group.

"Looks like they don't want us leaving anytime soon." Yui whimpered.

"RETREAT!" Ed yelled.

The gang ran back into the circus. At one point, somehow they fell through a tent, where they found one of the bigger cars, usually used for a clown's act, only bigger.

Double d wailed, "It's not gonna have a key!"

"I just hotwire the stupid thing!" Xem yelled, breaking a window and opening the door.

Eddy slid in after then. "Get in! Get in!" he yelled to the others.

Yui, jumped in then Ed and Double d.

After a few agonizing second the car crashed through tents and right into the calliope.

This for some reason made the Ringmaster freak out.

"You've broken the spell!" He shrieked. Slowly he began to age, "The town will soon remember the missing people! It's the music that hides from the world what we really are!"

Xem demanded from the driver's seat, "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm bound to this carnival forced to corrupt the souls of innocents or forced to pay the price myself!" replied the ringmaster, "But this still will not keep Aku's followers from destroying you!"

A horde of shadow minions leaped into view making the good guys except for Ed scream.

Ed only glared back and slammed his bottom half through the car floor and declared, "I am Ed, cheese and macaroni!"

With that, he took the car and jumped away from the circus and onto the road, letting Xem do the driving from there.

Because he thought they were out of harm's way for now, Eddy decided to mock the bad guys.

"Ha! Try and catch us now losers!"

Double d looked at him worriedly, "Eddy, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you!"

"Why?"

To their shock, an entire fleet of monsters and demons immediately begin pouring out of the circus and chasing after the car.

"Aaagh! Floor it Xem!" Eddy yelled.

* * *

_Odaiba 5:25 pm _

In the meantime, Lea had returned home to find her father and second oldest sister, Lorelei managing some large flower arrangements. There were red roses, lotuses, orchids, Japanese apricots and azaleas.

"Where'd all this come from?" she asked.

Jericho Triton shook his head bewilderedly, "No idea, but they're all for you."

Lea blinked. "What?"

"Well little sister, the delivery boy DID ask: Is there a Miss Galatea Triton?" Lorelei grinned, "Me thinks you have an admirer!"

Lea raised an eyebrow, picked up a bouquet of white orchids and looked at the card. The letter were in old age calligraphy Japanese which read:

'A variety of the finest for the fairest bloom.'

"What I don't get is how he got my address." Lea commented.

* * *

_Tuscany 6:15 pm_

The chase was on. The convertible speeds down the narrow country road, crashing through a market place. Shadow minions start jumping out of stalls and leaping onto the car. Yui and the others fight them off, throwing them overboard.

"This isn't working!"

"YEOWCH!" Ed suddenly yelled.

A shadow minion had just grabbed a hold of Ed's ankle in a vice like grip.

"They got me, Guys! I'm a goner!" The taller ed boy cried, "Save yourselves!"

Slowly his fingertips start to slip to his friend's horror.

"Grab him quick!" Yui wailed.

Ed then was almost pulled out of the car. "See ya!"

"Ed!"

The gang snatched his arms in the nick of time. With a lot of elbow grease they're able to their friend pull into safety.

Xem swerves the car, crashes through some stalls, knocking their enemies off.

"We've got to throw them off our trail permanently somehow!" Double d cried.

Eddy by then gripping his seat, "We're not gonna make it! We're not gonna make it! "

"Yes, we will! Trust me, he's a kick butt driver!" Yui reassured him.

Until she saw that Xem was determinedly driving towards a railroad crossing.

Yui screamed, "Oh my God, no! We're gonna die!"

But the car simply passes through in the nick of time while their foes weren't so lucky.

The trains passed slicing through the bad guys.

While the car the good guys were in raced down the road. For a few moments no one else dared to try anything else.

Eddy uncovered his eyes and peeked out the window, "Hey we made it!"

Xem looked at the rearview mirror, Yep we sure did."

A wary Double d looked out, "How can you all be so certain?"

Eddy simply hugged ed and Yui. "Those chumps'll never catch us! Looks like from now on, it's gonna be smooooth sailing!"

_WHAM!_

He jinxed it. They bumped into barnhouse and they were catapulted into a pile of hay.

"Nice work, you had to jinx it!" Xem snapped, smacking the back of Eddy's head.

"_I HAD to jinx it?_ You're the one who crashed into the only barn for miles around!"

Yui and Ed were simply pulling themselves out of the hay looking for Double d, who was still wearing his seat belt in the car and was hanging horizontally over the haystack.

"Security measures certainly are a trusted friend." Double d said gratefully.

Since it was one foot off the ground, he fell. "Aah! Oof!"

Yui crawled out, "I forgot to ask: Xem did you find anything about the riddle?"

Xem stopped arguing with Eddy long enough pull out the map piece from his pocket. In all the chaos, he almost forgot to tell the others he and Ed had solved it.

"Even better." He replied, and pulled out their piece of the map, "Check it out!"

The gang grinned.

"We accomplished our quest!" Ed said excitedly, he picked up all four of his friends and began walking out of the barnhouse, "Back to Beth's house we go!"

He headed in one direction but Double d stopped him, "Not that way Ed. To the south this way."

Xem patted him on the shoulder, "Then we'll see if we can catch a train back to the airport in the morning."

As Ed began walking, Yui turned over the map piece and saw something written.

"_A world from the past trapped in the present"_

They all exchanged glances. Another mysterious message like everyone else had found on their respective map pieces. What could they mean?

**AN: And so the quest continues for the Order of the lion, what other adventures await them?**


	17. Rivals of romance

**AN: And here we go another interlude before the chase continues. Remember it would take at least SOME time for them to figure out the other riddles too along with figuring out how to get there. Anywho enjoy!**

_If only you could glimpse  
The feeling that I feel  
If only you would notice  
What I'm dying to reveal  
The dreams I can't declare  
The needs I can't deny  
You'd understand them all  
If only you would try_

_All my secrets, you would learn them_  
_All my longings, you'd return them_  
_Then the silence would be broken_  
_Not a word would need be spoken_

-'If only', _Little mermaid on Broadway_

* * *

The very next afternoon, the Order of the lion was once again hard at work on trying to solve the riddles left to them by Lea's deceased grandfather.

Meanwhile, the guardians of the Veil we're trying to figure out who broke into Lea's house the day Sara's team was on their mission in Denmark.

"Find any clues?" Beth said as "dusted" a wooden bedknob for fingertips.

While the other girls help Lea distract herself; she Haruna, Zaira and Dana were searching for any clues or tell-tale objects that could be of use.

"Nothing." Zaira shook her head, she been wandering from room to room including the area where Lea's father, Jericho, had told them where it had occurred, but she hadn't gotten a single vision. "I've had this gift of premonition for five whole years and it still doesn't react when I want it to."

Haruna walked out from a room. "I haven't found anything either. Not even the Earth can give me a straight answer." Then she suggested, "Why not let Dana try? If she can't get premonitions like Zaira, then maybe the wind can whisper it to her instead."

The youngest Pantheon daughter blinked yet nodded, "Okay…I just hope they can just well as they could indoors too."

She closed her eyes and focused all her thoughts carefully.

Instantly, a soft refreshing breeze blew by carrying leaves of yellow, red, green, orange and fuchsia.

_Please, if you can hear I've gotta know…I must know__._ Dana pleaded to her element.

When she was younger she was told: "if you carefully listen to the wind, you will hear it's whispers…"

Softly she beckoned her element tell her if someone had broken into the Triton household and why.

"_Que, que natora_… Listen with your heart, You will understand…"

In the twelve year old's mind, images start flying by, more and more quickly…they tell a tale without a voice, made of a summer day, of bittersweet memories, of fear…and of dreadful intruders.

The moment the last images flew by her, Dana gasped in fright. green eyes widened in surprise

"What is it?"

"Did it tell you?"

"What'd you see?"

Dana's green eyes darted around fearfully before taking deep breaths to calm down. "Then she turned to her friends and sisters, Someone or rather _some things_ were here in the house alright and they DID take something but I don't know what."

"They did?"

"Well then we gotta tell this to the police."

Zaira rolled her eyes, "Oh sure, I can already imagine it: 'How did we find out officer? Well the wind whispered it to my friends little sister.'"

"She's right," Dana answered solemnly, "Even if the police believed us somehow there'd be literally nothing they can do about it. Those things came looking for clues about the Tritons especially Lea!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they each had the same marking on their chest uniforms: One name with three letters… starts with A."

The group all exchanged nervous looks. Shivers ran up and down their spines.

* * *

In the meantime, the friends accompanying Lea were already trying to get gossip out of her love life.

"So spill girl!"

"About what?"

"Whaddya mean about what?"

"You, Bruce and that new guy of course!"

"Yeah!" Theo winked at her, "He really likes you we could tell!"

"So? We need details!" cried Juliet Gamer.

Flushing, Lea looked at her friends' expecting grinning faces. "Well, ok. Mako's polite and all but I think I'm starting to crush on Bruce…"

"Better tell him soon then, honey!" Yui encouraged her.

"Lea's acting like she's hooked." Shelby commented to Kylie.

"I know that look very well."

"Likewise."

Theo grinned, "To help Lea win over her one true love, I'd give her the shirt off my back!"

"Except she don't need it." Lisa told. Her.

"Nope." Yui said calmly, then she whispered to the other girls while Lea answered her cellphone. "Girls, it's up to us to bring Bruce and Lea together!"

That very afternoon, all of Lea's friends and recent acquaintances have all agreed: Those two have just got to be together!

* * *

_August 25, 2000_

Nearly a week had gone by, and there hasn't been another terrifying incident since Aku's return, but the reports on _Potterwatch_ and in the Daily Prophet have become graver and tragic.

Yet still those with good hearts refused to give up – everyone's lives and freedom depend on it.

Every other day their friends, allies including their young magical students popped in every now and then with news or research material for the riddles.

Today though was the day of the auditions and Bruce had gone to watch Lea.

He and a few of the boys were behind the curtains handling the equipment.

"I think it's almost Lea's turn." Bruce commented then he saw something that made him scowl, "Aw great! That creep Mako's sitting right next to her."

Tony blinked, "Wha? Lemme see!"

He looked through the curtains with his friend.

And sure enough, there was the so-called 'out-of-towner' conversing deeply with a bright Lea. Then suddenly, Mako turned his head in Bruce's direction.

Bruce and Tony quickly disappeared behind the curtains just in case they get caught by anyone else.

Dang! That was a close one!

But Bruce had a nagging worry. In the brief moment his will-be rival glanced over – he saw him sneer and looked at him with unmitigated scorn and arrogance. Plus the way he did it reminded Bruce of something because he couldn't recall what.

Nevertheless, Bruce hadn't had much time to dwell on it because it was soon Lea's turn to sing.

Her friends had found ways to get her with Bruce ( something she noticed a few days back) and she finds herself falling in love. A humble love song formed in her heart, so she takes a deep breath and she began to sing it softly.

Lea: _How do I begin to tell  
what it is I feel for him_

_so __confusing, what to do__  
__and now if I'm wrong then__  
what can I do  
__Cuz I love him and don't know_

_His kisses I feel  
And his soft skin  
Close my eyes… he's gone  
And it what I dream of  
I think yet can't be sure  
if he feel the same way_

Lea sang with all the illusions and dream she has for that one special person to let him know how she feels. And she hopes he would understand.

_Embrace my soul  
speak with my body  
and give me your love  
I feel that you're already  
part of my life, I give you myself  
Because you're me  
You are my love, you are my life  
and my passion, you have all  
of my love and my heart  
Look I give you my love_

Soon the directors told everyone when the cast roles will be up. Lea was passing by until she was stopped by Tara-Marie.

"I already found out there are two guys after you." She said bitingly to Lea.

"Yeah, so?"

"Because I say you go with your college hottie and leave Bruce over to me."

Lea tensed, "Excuse me?"

"Bruce's gonna be my guy. Just wait and see."

"Not if I can help it."

The girls who had been watching from the back, had gone over to congratulate but arrived just in time to hear Tara-Marie's haughty quips.

At once, Theo, Hauna and Shelby guided Lea away, glowering at the mean girl who was bugging their friend earlier.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks a bunch – well ponder that." Theo said dully.

Then as soon as they were out of earshot Shelby snapped, "Man, what a witch! She's just as bad as the Dark princess!"

"Be careful, Lea." Kylie said to her, "That girl, Tara-Marie doesn't respect anything, when she likes a guy, she won't rest until he's hers."

Lea sighed wearily. "Now you tell me."

This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

* * *

At the same time, Bruce was also confronted by Mako Kuroki.

"I rather know my rivals face to face," the other man said to Bruce, "I in pursuing Galatea, therefore I will use any means necessary to win her affections."

Bruce folded is arms, "You trying to tell me you're gonna fight dirty?"

He didn't like the smug, malicious manner of this guy one bit. Not at all.

"I am prepared to coexist in your guileless little realm." Mako replied rather coolly, "And I will remove you or any other insolent fool that dares cross my path."

The cold answer made Bruce scoff, "You sound pretty confident."

"Guilty as charged. Shall we not make a wager, boy?"

"Such as….?"

"We'll see which of us is more tenacious and the prize shall be Galatea."

Bruce put up his hand, indignantly, "Hey, let's one thing straight pal. Lea's a girl, a woman. She's not an object or anybody's property, so it's gonna be HER choice. Got it?"

"As with everything and that I can win her over whenever I see fit."

"Lea's got the last word so why don't we just each play our cards and see, shall we?"

"Right."

"Right."

The two male rivals stared each other down harshly. No way they were going to let the other win.

**AN: Aaaand there you have it! Two pairs of rivals ready to compete for the affections of a potential significant other! Next one won't be up for a while so R &R! Don't forget to vote on my poll too!**


	18. The fifth clue

**AN: I believe I'm going to spoil everyone eventually with the next ones. But I've got other fics to advance too ok? Be patient everyone, in the meantime enjoy!**

_The past is now another land  
Far beyond my reach  
Invaded by insidious  
Foreign bodies, foreign speech  
Where timeless joys of childhood  
Lie broken on the beach_

The present is an empty space  
Between the good and bad  
A moment leading nowhere  
Too pointless to be sad  
But time enough to lay to waste  
Every certainty I had

- The past is now another land, Elton john's _Aida_

**

* * *

**

_Last time, __the guardians learn who broke into Lea's house. While everyone else tries to bring he closer to Bruce._

_On the day of the audition, two sets of rivals get to compete for the affections of their intended. Who will emerge victorious? Only time will tell._

* * *

While the two male rivals made a bet, Darkmagicianmon, Jose, Tony, Xem and Dib overheard the entire thing.

"Hmmmm, I don't like this one bit," DM said sternly, "Something tells me this new guy doesn't look like a fair player."

"Oh yeah, " a grim Xem nodded in agreement, "He didn't look too friendly the time he met us either when he was asking for Lea. Which means we gotta give Bruce a hand with this."

"Count me in."

"Likewise!"

"Then it's settled," DM stated firmly, "We better find out just what our shady friend is hiding. Gentlemen, I think it's high-time we paid a visit to Knockturn alley for answers."

Though they were going to need some guidance.

* * *

_August 25, 2000 6:55 pm_

Meanwhile, the girls had led Lea back to the lion's den for cup of hot chocolate to calm their nerves.

"Don't let that nasty twerp get you down."

"We're all behind you."

"Thanks girls."

Then in an instant without really thinking straight Yui asked. "By the way, what made you go out and try to fight Aku all by yourself back then?"

At once the girls all stared at Lea. In all the confusion and events of the past few days they'd almost forgotten about it.

Lea frowned, thinking deeply. "I saw you guys fall when he fought you. So I just suited up and grabbed the closed weapon I could find. A short sword, it fallen out of the armory."

"But what was it that made him burn?"

"Oh uhm… I mixed a few vanquishing potions and some enchantix dust in there. Though it didn't cause permanent damage it sure stung him."

"Yeah, we noticed."

"Just wish I hadn't read that dumb spell out loud like the girls insisted me to." Lea suddenly said softly, "If I hadn't my grandfather would probably still be here."

"Don't say that!" Sara G said to her earnestly, "Your grandfather didn't die of grief. And from what I can see he truly loved you, your sisters and your father with all his heart."

"Grandfather had left us these clues to find the very thing to defeat Aku," Lorelei, Lea's 2nd oldest sister said to her, "Once we put them all together, I'm sure we'll find the sword."

"I hope so."

Everyone sighed.

They'd all just heard the Potterwatch broadcast, according to sources Planet Andros had already surrendered and on a more macabre note, they'd already found the bodies of the missing young witches on the news…and it was a tragic cause of death.

Behind them the rest of the allies were diligently helping trying to solve the next clue.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing whatever."

Kylie sighed and went back to reading.

She was the palest of the Pantheon daughters, even though she was adopted. Her eyes were clear blue and her flaxen hair fell down to her waist. She was also quite unusual, Kylie was what you'd call a 'bookish blonde wallflower', for she was quite shy and loved to read.

Then Mac whistled a tune, and Kylie began to sing it absent-mindedly.

"_To the big bells as loud as the thunder, the little ones soft as a psalm…and some say the song of the city's the tone of the bells-_"

Bells.

Until the lyrics echoed in her head as she recalled a part of the riddle:

"**To the big ones as loud as the thunder  
To the little ones soft as a psalm**"

**Their tolls are heard inside Our Lady**

Kylie suddenly straightened up, then she rapidly pulled out a book and began flipping through it. She read a few more paragraphs then a smile graced her gentle features. "I've got it!"

"What?"

"I know where the next map piece is!"

"What? Then where is it?"

Kylie smiled, "Hopefully one of the few places neither Aku nor his minions would dare try to tread on."

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

Was there even such a place?

* * *

Quite a few hours later, the fosters gang (except for Coco) and Kylie were on a subway to their destination after much convincing from Kylie.

Bloo was on the top railings hanging around.

"Look I'm a monkey!"

At once, Kylie, Wilt and Mac got him down their expressions full of annoyance.

"Cut that out!" scolded Mac, "We gotta keep a low profile till this car reaches the station."

Wilt piped up, "I'm sorry, but I don't know if we should be talking so loud."

He looked around warily.

Bloo rolled his eyes cockily, "Oh please, it's not like that what's his name is listening to every word we're saying."

He had no idea.

After what seemed like ages, the subway car finally stopped at the station.

Eduardo cried happily, "We made it!"

Kylie then sees something that makes her gasp in horror. Not just her some of the people onboard had noticed and stared.

She whispered to the others, "Aku's shadow minions!"

They were in trouble. Kylie might still turn to her guardian form, but to reach full power she'd need aid from the Heart of Etherea.

"Get down, get down!" a panicking Mac cried.

The group ducks down against the floor nervously.

Wilt held very still, "Shh. Maybe they didn't see us."

_C__RASH!_

Without warning the train car's glass windows were shattered upon impact. Quite a few people screamed.

Bloo back up against the seat nervously. "Looks like they did."

"Get up," one of them said roughly, "Don't try anything foolish."

The group exchanged concerned looks with other. They we're going to be captured and wouldn't find the map piece where ever these things would be taking them.

Wilt glanced up and his eye widened.

As luck would have it, the garbage hatch was right above the shadow minions.

He swiftly grabbed a nearby object and threw it towards the hatch. It burst open on impact causing trash to fall right on their would-be captors.

"C'mon, head for the exit!" cried Kylie.

All five ran through the doors and into the Metropolitan station of Paris.

_To be __continued__…_

**AN: Cliffhanger! I know took me a lot of work on this chapter, the same will be for the rest keep yourselves posted everyone! **


	19. Sing the bells, bells, bells

**AN: OK let's hear do you guys know where the next map piece is?**

**Nothing? Nada? No idea? That's okay, I'm sure the sentence from the last chapter ot the following will clue you in. Enjoy!**

_Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame_

- Bells of Notre Dame, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame

* * *

_Last time, __the Order of the lion have solved the fifth clue. Now it's Kylie's team who embarks to their quest for the next piece of the map._

_But enroute, they're in an ambush situation._

_Wilt helps slow them down with a superstar swing, allow the team to escape upstairs to another country…_

_

* * *

_

_Paris, France 5:45 pm_

The group pounded up the stairs and out into the open street as fast as their feet could carry them.

"I can hear them coming!" Mac yelped, briefly looking over his shoulder.

Kylie could also hear the angry shrieks and the rumble of feet – and they sure didn't belong to the denizens of this city.

"What did the riddle say again?" Wilt asked.

Eduardo pulled out the parchment and read aloud:

" '_**The city of love wakes to the knells **_

_**To the big **__**ones as loud as the thunder  
To the little ones soft as a psalm  
Their tolls are heard inside Our Lady.**_' But what lady?" He asked frantically.

"We just have to find out WHERE and fast!" Kylie cried, then she asked a man, "_Excusez-moi. __De quel côté est-il à Notre-Dame?_"

"_Il suffit de garder la position du Nord et allez à gauche_." The man pointed North and left

"_Merci!_" Kylie gasped.

As she and the others all rushed away, Kylie commented, "Those long hours of French class in school certainly paid off!"

Quickly, the gang ran north through one street then turned left. Kylie stopped briefly looking around then motioned for the gang to cross a bridge over looking the river.

They sent a flock of pigeons scattering until they reached the doorways of a familiar cathedral.

Immediately, they rushed inside. Once they did, the shadow minions ran after them but suddenly stopped the moment they reached the edge of the yard before the cathedral rearing back in unearthly voices. It was almost as if the pace caused them unknown fear and disgust.

* * *

The adventurers, meanwhile, warily walked through the doors of the church as they did, their eyes went wide and brightened altogether.

For the interior was quite a sight to behold.

The ceiling was magnificently gilded, with golden lines and beautiful paintings of saints and angels.

Ancient black chandeliers held flickering white candles. Soft, peaceful church music echoed around them. And at the entrance from where they had just stumbled in, a huge round stained-glass window depicting Jesus Christ showered the bewildered newcomers with warm colored beams.

"Wooow…" mumbled Bloo in awe.

"Que hermoso…" whispered Eduardo

"I'll say…" Wilt whispered back

Kylie glanced around in awe. "I've read about this and seen the pictures but I've never thought I'd be standing here in this beautiful cathedral."

"Just curious," Bloo suddenly piped up, "But what's to stop those goons from breaking down the doors and busting in here?"

"Because they have no power on sacred ground much less a church," Kylie explained to him, still looking around the amazing structure, "Beings of pure evil can't bear being near or touching something of pure, holy good. Very much the sword of righteousness."

Eduardo, who had been shivering nervously when Bloo spoke, breathed out a sigh of relief at Kylie's words.

"Welcome my children," greeted a firm but gentle voice. "What brings you to the house of God?"

Behind them stood an elderly man with a kind face dressed in the garb of an Archdeacon.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Good evening father…"

Mac rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "We're really sorry to barge in like this, especially in a church of all places."

"But we're here on a quest of great importance. Perhaps you could help us," Kylie said to the Archdeacon earnestly.

Bloo spoke up, "To make a long story short: A really big monster came back and doesn't want us to find pieces of map that leads to the only thing that can destroy him."

"The grandfather of a friend of ours had left us these," She then pulled something out: it was the same symbol of Samurai Jack's family and the clue then handed them to the Archdeacon.

The holy man was slightly surprised than said calmly, "So the day has arrived at last. Come this way, I believe I know of what the message speaks of."

He lead them up the stairs to the bell tower, right towards a section where not many tourists would be near.

As they climbed, Wilt turned to Kylie. "Sorry Kylie, but how'd you figure it out the riddle?"

"It was thanks to Mac." Kylie explained, "He'd started humming an old gypsy's song. The first lyrics mention one thing: The bells of Notre Dame. I know Paris is the city of love, and Notre Dame is French for Our Lady. And what else tolls but bells?"

"But how we know which one?" questioned Eduardo.

"I see your point." Kylie commented.

"Guess we won't know until we get there." shrugged Mac.

As soon at they reached the top the archdeacon said to them before departing, "Well then perhaps with a little faith the answers will reveal themselves in time."

Everyone looked at each other in surprise he must've overheard them.

The bell tower was large crisscrossed with large wooden boards. On a platform was a wooden table and some crafts that looked like they'd been made long ago. The five bells were visible above them and they were vast.

"Well it's got to be in here somewhere" Mac commented, "Spread out."

* * *

After much deliberation and careful decisions, DM had requested the Supreme kai permission to search Knockturn alley for leads.

"Are you sure we'll find answers in here?" Tony asked.

His arm was still sore from his watery adventure in Denmark with his sister and friends.

"If this creep has been dabbling in anything suspicious, only a handful of our sources will know." DM answered, "Now, if we all wanna get out of this we've got to stick together. Don't make eye contact with anyone else, you never know what kind of hocus pocus you might run into."

"Right."

"Let's move in."

Little did they know was that they'd soon receive cryptic answers to the truth they seek.

**AN: And the gang is now searching the belltowers of Notre Dame, and what will the boys learn? Find out on the next chaopter of Spellbinding destinies! Also don't forget to check out my King's Magix quest fanfic for more information on the Guardians of Etherea and how it all began.**


	20. All's fair in love and war

_It seems the heart is slow to learn, no one can tell it what to do,  
it never learns from its mistakes, what twists and turns it puts us through._

_Oh yes the heart is slow to learn,_  
_so every lesson is in vain,_  
_it goes the way it wants to go, regardless of the pain._

_And so, I foolishly go on,_  
_ignoring all the signs,_  
_dismissing all the doubt inside me._

_For the heart is slow to learn,_  
_no one can tell it what to do,_  
_it never learns from its mistakes, that's why it finally breaks_  
_and overpowers you._

- The heart is slow to learn, Dracula musical

* * *

While Kylie's team is busy up in the bell tower of Notre Dame, the love triangles continued in Odaiba.

On the seashore, Lea is seen talking to Mako.

"You're ok and all," she said to him, "But you deserve a girl who really appreciates you for just being yourself."

"A bounteous thought from your part." He replied, "However, I've no interest in other women, just _you_."

Up on the dock, Beth and a few friends had left HQ for walk, hoping to thinking clearly and spotted the going on beneath them.

"Check it, that new creep in town." Zaira said looking displeased

Beth questioned, "Who?"

Shelby and Jeankazuhiza jumped off and down to the two.

"Excuse me what's going on?" Shelby interrupted.

Lea and Mako jumped. Quickly Mako kissed Lea's forehead.

"I believe we are courting."

"Courting? " Kurt blinked confusedly, "Nobody uses that term anymore!"

Lea looked at her friends, "I'm ok, I'm handling this."

"Uh, technically no. You're being handled by shadow boy here." Zaira said matter-of-factly.

Discreetly, Mako shot a look of pure venom at the group. If he wanted to win Galatea over, he was going to have to rid of these meddlesome pests sometime soon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets, Bruce was walking to the den with Kurt but preparing to try and get Lea something nice.

"Let's just do this, before Kuroki beats me to it."

Kurt noticed his friend's sour attitude, "Why don't you like Mako? He's cool."

"Aw Kurt, gimme a break! Don't tell me you didn't notice." Bruce said stiffly, "He's an arrogant wise guy. Not to mention he knows me and Lea are just starting to notice each other. Plus, he likes her too. So he tries to eliminate the competition: me! To quote Noah: 'He's like an eel slipped in grease, swimming in motor oil. Slippery.' "

* * *

He didn't know just how right he was.

Later that night Lea was sitting on her window seat just thinking.

_The idea that an exotic out-of-towner would set his eyes on me is kinda exciting, but I still feel like a complete spazz. I don't want Bruce to get the wrong idea either and I thought advanced singing lessons were overwhelming._

Abruptly she asks her older sister Evelyn, the boy-crazy one.

"Hey, Evelyn…?"

"Yeah?"

"What does k... kissing taste like?"

Her sister is caught off-guard. "Well, it tastes... sweet. Particularly if it's with someone you really like."

Lea leans back wondering about Bruce.

* * *

Meanwhile in the boys have gone into Knock turn alley for clues.

"Let's just pick up the pace, a lot of unusual and dangerous people walk around here." Xem commented, "And rather it be alien or human than a dark creature."

"Ahem, you're not saying that because of what Demongo once had with Giselle before you two even started dating?" Darth Ben questioned raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Never mind!" Xem answered curtly.

The fact that one of Aku's deadliest minions had been in love with the Andalasian maiden and vice versa, was still a bit of a touchy subject for him.

You ever get the feeling when you're looking for answers, it's before your eyes? Well it was strange but it was almost as if some force compelled the boys to keep searching.

But nobody knew of a anyone matching the description. Nobody.

At least until they walked right into an old gypsy woman's tent just outside the alleyway.

Rather shifty place for gypsies to wonder around but even they make their visits to gather rare herbs and such.

Madame Vadoma certainly seemed to know her stuff she read each of their tea leaves quite accurately – childhood love lives etc.

Which at last she brought up the subject before any of them could.

When she gazed into her crystal she certainly saw something that made her gasp in horror.

"Impending evil!"

DM, Tony, Dib, Xem and Jose shrugged.

"Yes, we already know that part a little too well-" Jose tried to explain

"No young ones!" The woman then continued, It means this stranger you demand to know who will bring grief to your friends and is a danger to you all!"

"_Say what_?" Xem asked, his eyes growing wide.

"If your friend gets to close to this one, it will bring only bring you destruction and death!" Madame Vadoma cried, her kindly aged face had gone white with fear, "She must not go near him!"

The boys all exchanged fearful glances.

**AN: And we're back to the foreboding warnings...BTW that Giselle and Demongo stuff mentioned by Xenmas1992 & Darth ben are a reference to my other fic: "Need for love". Keep yourselves posted everyone ****they're gonna get good!**


	21. The sixth clue

_Someday_  
_Our fight will be won then_  
_We'll stand in the sun then_  
_That bright afternoon_  
_Till then_  
_On days when the sun is gone_  
_We'll hang on_  
_Wish upon the moon_

_There are some days dark and bitter_  
_Seems we haven't got a prayer_  
_But a prayer for someday better_  
_Is the one thing we all share_

-Someday, _Hunchback of Notre Dame_

* * *

_Last time,__ the boys have gone into Knockturn alley and are given clues to Bruce David's rival in romance. Dark times lay ahead of the Order._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile up in the bell tower, Wilt reached into the inside of the bells and pulled out the missing map piece.

"Got it!"

The gang cheered briefly but happily.

While they went back down the bell tower, the Archdeacon approached and invited them to stay for the afternoon mass.

Kylie then looked a little worried.

"I'm sorry, Kylie?"

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah, we got the map piece and there's only what?" Bloo asked, "Two more to go?"

"It's not that." Kylie said to them, "I don't doubt we'll find the rest. It's just something I remember telling the girls and now it's bothering me."

"What is it?"

"As you all probably know, Aku hasn't exactly shown himself to us ever since he returned, only his minions have going around ding his dirty work." She explained to them, "Now what worries me is that, he probably might use other tactics against us. Most likely mind games and what not. Or worse, brainwash - - the sort that can cause lasting damage on one's psyche and I wouldn't put it past him. Don't take it wrong, I trust you all and everyone who is our friend but in the end…will we be able to do what's right even in the most terrible of moments?"

The archdeacon puts his hand on Kylie's shoulder in gentle comfort.

"The freedom of choice is gift my child," he said to her kindly, "Everyone needs only to make the right ones in life. If you are in need of guidance my children, this is a place where prayers can be heard. Hope and faith are the very last things to lose."

With that he left the team to themselves.

They all looked around quietly for a few solemn moments just watching the mass and the nearby parishioners.

"I don't know I've got a feeling the archdeacon is right." Mac said rather calmly. "In the end it's always a choice."

Wilt glanced up at a marble statue before them, "Guess it couldn't hurt if we tried."

"A little faith can go a long way…" Eduardo said a little brightly.

Kylie looked around. "I know not if you can hear me, I'm probably talking to a statues, candles, and basically everything you find in a church this very moment. I only ask for wisdom and guidance to do what's right when the time comes, not just for me but everyone. I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.  
And help us to be wise, in times when we don't know. Let this be our prayer, when we somehow lose our way. Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace Give us faith so we'll be safe."

When they finished they blessed themselves then quietly prepared to leave the cathedral and back to Odaiba.

* * *

_Shibaura 6:35__ pm_

In the meantime, DM's team had just returned from Knockturn alley via portal and had half in mind to go interrogate this so-called new comer.

"I say we go find him, corner him, twist his arm until he spills everything!" Xem insisted, "For all we know he could be spy for the Dark side!"

"Even better, let's make him chug down veritaserum!" Tony chimed in. "After that mess in that underwater cave and what that fortune lady told us I don't wanna take any chances!"

"Now let's all calm down guys!" DM interrupted, "Let's just find him first ask a few simple questions, his body movements and whatever vibes he gives off are bound to tell us everything we need to know."

"There he goes!" Dib suddenly blurted.

His sudden outburst scared his friends, who all jumped.

Their target was within sight range!

Mako Kuroki glided along the crowded street, glancing around with a suspicious scowl. It certainly looked like he didn't want to be spotted.

Warily, the boys followed him – at a respectful distance.

Then he simply turned a corner and rushed straight into an alleyway.

DM, Tony, Xem, Darth Ben, and Dib narrowed their eyes in grim determination and trotted after him. However, once they reached the alley – what the?

It was empty. Their quarry had vanished into thin air.

The boys all looked at each other confusedly.

Where'd he go?

* * *

_Lion's den HQ,, __Kibou manor 6:35 pm_

Meanwhile back in the lion's den a few of the allies have just solved another one of the riddles.

"_**Down in the big easy,**_

_**Go far below ground**_

_**For the piece that must be found**_

_**Seek a black one with no name **_

_**Or soon your fate be the same…" **_Beth read aloud with an excited glow to her face.

Beth Pantheon was always a tomboy. Her hair short and blood red matching her large, blue eyes. And she preferred pants to wearing skirts or dresses.

"But what does it mean?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"The first part means that what we're looking for is in New Orleans, USA!"

"It also says go far below ground but there aren't mining areas there." said one of the Author fighters.

This one was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open tattered purple trench coat which he wore over a turquoise turtleneck sweater, a dark-grey, dirty, patched wizard hat and a red and purple scarf that concealed his face in shadows, except for his pitch-red eyes. He had giant metal claws that could transform into any gadget or tool and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg - one with a long, worm-like tail. His name was Romulus Amadeus 'Wormtail' or W.T. to his friends so they wouldn't confuse him with other one.

"Then it's talking about the only the other thing… a crypt maybe… "

"A crypt?" Quite a few gasped nervously.

Beth frowned, thinking deeply. "Creepy, how will we find the right one?"

Across from her Shelby turned to the other allies.

"How long did Jose and the others said they'll be in Manhattan?" She asked Numbuh 5.

"Two or three days at the very least."

Shelby nodded seriously then grabbed her coat. "Alright, I'll go with you and W.T. myself."

"Wait up!" Kurt called, "I'm coming too!"

"None of you is going to waltz around Southern land cemeteries without a chaperone!" Dr. Crowler scolded them before fetching his dueling disk and following them out the door.

* * *

Sometime later, Beth's group was on a cable car reading map of New Orleans.

_In the South Land there's a city  
Way down on the river  
Where the women are very pretty  
And all the men deliver_

Finally they hopped off the cable car and onto the streets, where a five man jazz-band grabbed them all to dance for while.

_They got music  
It's always playin'  
Start in the day time, go all through the night_

Beth held up the Heart of Etherea for signals on one side. She shook her head nothing.

_When you hear that music playin'  
Hear what I'm saying, it make you feel alright_

The result was the same when W.T. tried using one of his claw-gadgets.

_Grab somebody, come on down  
Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town  
Oh there's some sweetness goin' 'round  
Catch it down in New Orleans_

Later they're seen walking down the street as the sun was getting ready to set.

_Stately homes and mansions  
Of the Sugar Barons and the Cotton Kings  
Rich people, old people, all got dreams  
Dreams do come true in New Orleans_

Finally, they arrive to one that clearly read: St. Louis cemetery.

"This has got to be it." declared Shelby.

"How can you be so sure?" Crowler asked them.

Beth grinned holding up the Heart of Etherea. It was glowing white and a small light pointed inside. "Oh, call it hunch."

They all walked inside albeit a little apprehensively.

But none of them saw the gate closed by itself and the grave marks move about blocking their way back.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN****: I know cliffhanger! That's the idea, the next chapter won't be up until this Halloween – one spooky chapter for the occasion. R & R!**


	22. Things you see in a boneyard

_Just gather 'round and I'll elucidate  
What goes on outside when it gets late  
Along about midnight the ghosts and banshees  
They get together for their nightly jamboree_

_There's things with horns and saucer eyes_  
_Some with fangs about this size_  
_Some are fat and some are thin_  
_And some don't even wear their skin_

_I'm telling you, brother, it's a frightful sight_  
_To see what goes on Halloween night_

- Headless horseman, Disney Adventures of Ichabod

* * *

_Last time, Beth solves the sixth clue and rallies up a team to New Orleans until they enter St. Louis Cemetery__ where the next map piece isn't the only thing waiting for them in the graveyard._

_

* * *

_

Once inside the graveyard, the team's anxiety increased one hundred fold.

Never had they felt so much melancholy, never so alone. And the further they walked inside the more dismal they became.

"Actually, I'd say it was a brilliant idea to scatter these clues all over the world," Shelby was saying as they explored the markings, "That way no one untrustworthy would get to the sword first."

"Yes, well now here we are looking in what maybe a needle in a very vast haystack." Crowler said to her crisply.

Beth looked around warily, "A large creepy one to boot."

WT moved his claws to motion quotation marks. "Emphasis on Creepy."

Kurt was lagging behind them reading the inscriptions on the graves one by one and had to run to keep up with the rest.

In the next five seconds, however, he noticed a few little details that hadn't happened in the twenty-five minutes they've been in the necropolis.

For instance, some of the more mortal-like statues' (the ones that weren't of angels and saints, etc.) eyes had glowed a faint yet eerie aquamarine.

And he could've sworn he'd seen something dart around the graves. Plus, it looked as if everything was slowly closing in behind all of them – but that's only the distance right?

That's what Kurt had thought at first. Until he saw some of the grave markers move closely together, blocking their way back. As soon as he noticed he let out an audible yelp.

His reaction made his comrades jump.

"Kurt, what is it?"

"The headstone -" the silver-haired boy gasped, "It moved!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Crowler scolded him.

Shelby looked over, "It looks pretty still to me."

Kurt stared worriedly. Then he saw more stuff move and it made run after the others.

"Argh! Guys, it moved again!"

"This is crazy not to mention spooky," W.T. remarked coolly to his teammates, "Just how are we supposed to find the right one?"

"Oh fellas!"

They head to Beth's voice and they find her standing before a very large mausoleum. Her hand was open and the heart of Etherea was glowing a dimming white like it was dying out but small bead of light point to the front of the tomb.

Crowler looked a little uneasy. "I -I don't remember this being here."

"Course you don't, Doc," Beth explained serenely, "My best guess is the spell concealing it wore off when I got closer - it happens.

"Where's my gun?" W.T. questioned rhetorically.

"What are you going to do? So far, we haven't run into anything yet." Shelby said matter-of-factly.

"If any of those goons make their move, yeah!"

They all stepped forward and suddenly fire appeared on the torch holders – startling them a little. Next, Shelby glanced at the letter inscribed by the iron doors.

"It's a warning…"

"How do you know?" Kurt asked her.

"I studied Latin, comes with the dragon job prescription." She replied, then read aloud. "Beware all who enter, here lies the passage to the dead."

A tense silence followed.

Everyone exchanged glances. Then in a grim out-of-character determination Crowler straightened his clothes then turned to the others.

"Fine I'll have to do this myself, " he said calmly, "Pantheon, you and the cyborg stay out here with Merriam and the she-dragon."

"What?"

"Excuse me?" Beth said indignantly

"I want you all to stay together, we've had enough shocks for one day and the sooner we finish, the quicker we may leave for home."

He opened the iron door with some effort, took a torch, pushed aside the cobwebs with a little grimace, and began descending down the stone stairs.

"He's a moving target." Kurt said blankly.

W.T. added, "Can you say 'live bait'?"

As Dr. Vellian Crowler walked down further into the tomb, he did not know of the evil eyes watching him and the others at this very moment. And the owner was grimly determined to make doubly sure that none of them would come out of this mission alive.

Inside it was vast burial vault, everywhere there were coffins and stone shelves holding them. There were even some on slabs in the small moat.

Crowler glanced around then mumbled, trying to recall the words to the clue, "Now what did that old parchment say? Look for crypt…Look for a crypt…"

"It's look for a crypt with no name Doc."

He jumps and sees both Shelby and W.T. behind him on the stone stairs.

"What is wrong with you two?" The head of Obelisk house said shrilly, "Don't sneak up on me like that! And why aren't you outside?"

Shelby replied, "We were afraid you wouldn't find it."

"Besides Kurt and Beth will be fine." added W.T.

Shelby continued, "The clue read: Find one with no name or soon your fate will be the same."

They look at each other then glance out of the corner of their eyes to see a huge black coffin in the very center of the chamber across a short iron bridge.

"I believe that's it." Crowler said simply.

W.T. rolled his eyes, "Good hunch."

Far, far way the same cruel grey eyes watched the three approach the black coffin.

"…I didn't know you actually wanted us to academically succeed at all." W.T. said tartly to Crowler.

"Of course I do!"

Shelby raised her eyebrows. "Is that why you misjudged a few Order of the lion members a little too harshly?"

Crowler was about to explain then decided against it and said, "Alright now! I believe were here to retrieve the sixth map piece not analyze my motives!"

He handed her the torch then he and W.T. began pushing the coffin lid open. The lid fell off revealing an ugly, dusty old skeleton covered in cobwebs.

"Oh nasty!"

"How vile!"

Thankfully clutched in it's hands was a vial containing the next piece of the map.

W.T. grimaced then reached in for the vial much to Shelby and Crowler's disgust. Finally it was clutched in the cyborg's claw.

"They make it seem difficult it was rather easy."

"Almost way too easy is you ask me."

No kidding. For as they began walking away, a creaking sound – like rotten wood was heard.

As if they had a feeling something would happen, the three turned around warily only to find that the corpse was sitting up in it's coffin and was looking straight at them!

They all yelled but in the process the map piece was dropped!

WT reached for it but it slipped through the paneling and into the waters below. Oh no!

"Get the vial!"

"We'll handle this guy!"

Shelby rushes away to search the moat while W.T. and Crowler were trying to ward off the reanimated corpse.

"Get back into your coffin! Go back in there!"

"Go on back to sleep!"

They dodged everytime it got too close.

"Look we don't want any trouble we were only trying to get the map piece we're trying to save the world! The will told us it was alright –augh!"

Crowler swings the torch and knocks off it's head, which feel into the moat.

"Next time you gonna think twice before coming back from the dead to mess with us!" W.T. yelled after it. "Shelby any luck?"

"I'm looking!"

"Take your time, everything's under control."

There were old creaking sounds making both W.T. and Crowler look around to see more of the coffins in the stone shelves moving with some moving decayed hands sticking out of them!

"Shelby! Search faster!" they both yelled.

Shelby sobbed, "I really don't wanna do this!"

She dove into the water searching for the little vial. It sitting on a small stone ledge as she grabbed it the disembodied head of the corpse stared right back at her!

Shelby screamed popping out of the water and screamed even louder when she all the skeletonized zombie swarming trying to keep her from escaping. The fear kept her from taking on dragon shape.

She tried to blow fire but the water put it out! A hand fell on her shoulder making her wail.

It was only W.T. "Give us your hand!"

The two men pulled Shelby out of the water and they quickly began running up the stone stairs for their lives.

"Go hurry!"

They were almost at the top. Beth and Kurt are yelling at them to hurry when the door slams shut!

"Kurt, Beth, open the door!"

"Open up!"

"Ugh, what a time for that stupid binding potion to linger! If it didn't I'd have blasted this right open!" Beth complained.

She stomped over to try an open it but the end of the bar turned into a werewolf's head and it growled at her!

Kurt, however, sees hundreds of creepy looking shadowy figures leering and jeering at him.

"Guys, there's a whole bunch of shadow demons out here and I don't got a flashlight!"

"Listen to me, Merrian, Pantheon, are you both frightened?"

"Yeah!"

"It's ok to be scared, we all do-" Shelby's voice cried.

Crowler's voice cut in: "And we're terrified out of wits, now open this door!"

Then WT shouted from behind the door, "You two think you're scared now wait till the zombies come out!"

"What zombies?" Beth demanded.

"It's alright to be afraid, but you can't let it stop you!"

"Guy, they're coming!" Shelby wailed.

Their screams became more panicked.

Both the goofball and tomboy braced themselves as they both grabbed the locking bar and pulled it.

At once, their friends to stumbled out. Quickly they all pushed the door closed before the walking dead could come after them. As the door closed for a brief moment there seemed to resound a frustrated roar in the distance. The team then raced at least five feet away from the mausoleum to catch their breath.

"That was scary," Shelby gasped, "So scary…"

"Tell us about it."

"You got the map piece?" Kurt asked them.

Crowler checks his pockets worriedly then pulls out the little vial containing the map piece. "Yes, here it is."

"Y'know if this were a dare, the next time I'm just gonna back out and refuse." WT commented.

But then an appalling shadow loomed over them!

"Looks like it's still our turn!" Kurt whined.

"RUN!" Beth cried.

You don't have to tell us! Crowler yelled as they took off into the graveyard the moment some looming liquid darkness began the pursuit.

Kurt and Shelby leapfrogged over a tombstone. W.T. fired various shots at their pursuer but they bounced right back! Beth and Crowler dodged any deadly strikes that came their way.

"He's gaining on us!"

"No duh!

"Never mind just keep running!"

They all jumped as a familiar black claw almost grabbed them!

Beth then got an idea. The chase reminded her of a something she recalled a few years ago now she just had to put the escape into motion. Immediately she separated from the group.

"What are you doing?"

"I've got a crazy plan!" She called.

Immediately she spotted a statue of an angel in the distance and aimed with the Heart of ethereal "_Portus_!"

The statue shined bright blue and pink.

"Head for that angel statue!" she yelled. And grab hands!

"What?"

"Just do it!"

They listened with a shrug. Beth grabbed then Shelby's hand and she lunged for the portkey.

Once it was in her grasp, there was the familiar sensation of being hooked by the waist of her jeans and pulled upwards as a frustrated scream echoed in their ears.

It looked like they definitely just barely escaped with their lives.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Happy Halloween everyone, I might be feeling a little under the weather but I'm not letting that ruin my night!**** Happy hauntings!**


	23. Web of love, Trap of Lust

**AN: A little more longer chapter than the others, believe it'll be fulled with drama and suspense! Happy reading!**

_Even in my heart, I see  
You're not being true to me  
Deep within my soul, I feel  
Nothing's like it used to be  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could  
So bad, baby  
Quit playing games with my heart_

- Quit playing games with my heart, Backstreet boys.

* * *

_Last time, Beth's team barely escapes death twice in St. Louis' cemetery upon retrieving their map piece. First by Inferi then by the dark lord of darkness himself._

_In the meantime,__ while following Mako, the boys have lost sight of their suspect around an alley. What could it mean? _

* * *

The next day before Beth's team would return, the boys were spying on Mako again. And for some weird reason, he looked very angry about something.

Once more they tried following him, but he was very good at disappearing when you least expect it.

In the meantime, Bruce had finally mustered the courage to ask Lea out for ice cream. They'd just left the café and were now walking on the seashore just talking.

"Why don't we play 20 questions?" Bruce asked.

"Why not ten?" Lea said with a coy smile.

Bruce shrugged, "I can deal. OK, you do go to Crosswinds high school right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Ok next question, given the choice: would you rather have a rice cake or a big Mac?"

Lea giggled, "What's up with that?"

Bruce began to explain, "I like a girl who has a hearty appetite and doesn't fuss way too much about how her weight. Well, what matters to me in a girl is that she can handle herself be both independent and feminine – y'know? It's much more important than what she looks like."

Lea dropped her gaze with a small smile, "Thanks."

"Nah, I mean you're pretty. I guess a whole bunch of guys have told you that right?"

"You could say that."

They walked for a while and the sun was beginning to set.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck and asked Lea, "If I asked you to dance would that count?"

"But there's no music…"

Almost as though fate was determined to make this moment special, a small band stirred up some soft, slow romantic music.

The teens looked at each other in pleasant surprise.

"Well, may I have this dance lady?" Bruce bowed with a playful grin.

Lea smiled with her hands on her hips, "Yes, you may."

Bruce:_ In your arms_

_I find the courage_

Lea: _In your arms_

_I get the strength_

Bruce:_ Have you heard?_

_Have I told you?_

Lea: _I just want to hold you?_

Both:_ When I'm here with you in my arms_

Lea: _In your arms_

_I hide no secrets_

Bruce:_ In your arms_

_I feel no fear_

Both:_ There is something so right_

_With you here tonight_

Lea: _When I'm holding you in…_

Bruce:_ My whole world starts to spin…_

Both:_ When I'm holding you _

_in my arms_

Bruce:_ If this is a dream _

_Don't wake me_

Lea: _Have I been here before?_

Bruce:_ If life is a spell don't take me_

Lea: _Have I done this before?_

Bruce:_ With my eyes I feel you_

Lea: _With every note I feel you_

_My everything _

Both:_ There is nothing more pure…_

Lea: _You are all that I see_

Bruce:_ There is nothing more true…_

Both:_ When I'm holding you in my arms_

"You believe in love at first sight?"

"I got my doubts but it would be nice…"

"What about slow but eventually deep love?"

"That I dig."

Off on one side, a vindictive Tara-Marie looked like she wants to throw something. "Tell me he's NOT dancing with that little music nerd Triton!" she fumed.

It was infuriating to see the boy she wanted dancing with that musical loser!

The mean girl wasn't the only one mad about the lovebirds finally becoming romantically closer. She had nothing on Lea's other suitor.

* * *

It took most of what little patience he had not to over to them and cripple – no! Annihilate that insolent boy then and there; it also took what remained of his self-control to not dash over and snatch Lea away from her family and drag her down into the pit of hate with him. Because if he did, her protectors will find out and hide her away from his eyes where even he cannot reach her – something he refused to let happen.

She had to have done what she did with that boy on purpose! Just to let him know that he could never have her, no matter what. She was deliberately taunting him! It was as if she were saying to him: "_I'm already with the one I want, so give it up! You can look at me all you want, but you'll never get me! You'll never win me over_."

**"Have you learned nothing? I have sworn that one day I would conquer you, if it took until the end of time. I may want to conquer you in a different way than I had previously planned**** for your foremother, but it is I who shall triumph what I haven't accomplished in the days long past . And when I do, you will be mine. Oh, yes, you will be mine. And best of all, you will learn to want to be mine..."**

And he knew exactly just how to do it before those fools even find the sword.

* * *

"I wish there some way I could get rid of Galatea Triton for good!" An irritable Tara-Marie huffed after throwing random things all over her room.

Suddenly everything seemed to go silent. The lights were on and the window was open there was no sound. Almost as if everything was on mute.

"Hey, wh-who turned off all the sound?" Tara-Marie said a little uneasily.

Next, there was the smell of ashes and charcoal and the sound of something crackling - like fire.

Tara-Marie tensed, then turned around slowly. And what she saw in her closet-wall mirror made her scream and jump back until she saw that it hadn't moved so much as an inch.

Carefully she approached and frowned thoughtfully, "I-I know you. You're that-that-that-that… that _thing_ that was on the sensationalist news or something."

**"I am the very same. And I've come to make you an offer that will benefit us both."** He said to her, **"There is a thorn in my side that you desire, threatening all that I have worked for."**

The mean girl had a feeling she knew who he's talking about despite that, she didn't like this arrogant creature one bit. It seemed to be feeding off her distress – it certainly felt like it too. But she had to be sure.

"I'm listening. Who is it?"

**"This very mortal."**

He lifted a claw conjuring a vision of Bruce David. With that single image, Tara-Marie was sold; hook, line, and sinker.

"What about him?" she asked a little suspiciously.

**"This **_**boy**_** -"** He spat the last word out as if it were a revolting word he was forced to pronounce, **"He pulls her from my grasp, planting the seed of rebellion with idle promises of hope and idyllic visions!"**

"I can relate." Tara-Marie said bitterly then gave the demon a hardened quizzical look. "Well, might I suggest that next time, you be what you claim you are and_ take_ what's yours."

The next moment she almost regretted what she just said, because the demon's intimidating countenance went from contemptuous to murderous faster than a tray of stop lights.

**"Ignorant brat!"** He roared, and he looked absolutely terrifying for a moment, **"I could easily crush that insect with a slight flick if I so desire!"**

In the same instant, he calmed down, but fixed the malicious human girl a piercing glare.

**"However, ****he presents a challenge, one not unfamiliar to me. No matter, I've not yet lost nor do I intend to lose in the game of seduction. Much less a young ocean maiden such as Galatea."**

"Fine. I already know you want to separate them just as bad as I do. So what do you want me to do?"

**"Feed their doubts. Decimate their faith in each other. Divide them by any tricks necessary. . . And. . . I shall personally send you and the foolhardy urchin where no mortal can find you. How do you reply?" **

The idea of being alone finally with Bruce and no one else to bother them was a very tempting offer.

A slow nasty smile lit up the girl's features, "You can count on it."

* * *

The very next day at their favorite ice cream parlor in Odaiba, a few of the allies have gathered to clear their heads to solve the next riddle. Beth's team had just returned from New Orleans and had just given a full-account detail to the rest of the gang.

"…He just popped out of nowhere just like that!" Wormtail96 was saying.

"He was dead set on keeping us from getting out alive!" added Shelby.

"This is bad news," Zaira said, her head in her hand. She looked worn out. "Don't you know what this means?"

"That next time we should use portals?"

"No, no!" Dana said earnestly, "It means that Aku's getting desperate! He probably already knows we have six map pieces and he's not going to take any chances with any of us!"

"Well if he shows his ugly face we'll show him!"

DM shook his head. "Listen, everybody - Open your eyes!" he told them sternly, "Listen to me: he kept attacking us with his goons and had various evil spells to try to keep us from bringing back anything! He's already started sending out his armies bit by bit. He won't rest and he won't stop until he gets what he wants – to him the whole Etherium is a whole realm with his name on it. We have got to bring back those map pieces and find the sword at any cost."

A few of the gang exchanged worried glances.

"I- I think we should go find Lea and explain the situation to her." Haruna said quietly.

"We'll go with you." Kylie said to Haruna. Sara nodded. They got up and walked away, hoping to find their friend to inform her.

When they were gone, Tony spoke up. "Speaking of sneaks, looks like our little shifty friend 'Mako' has got a few secrets of his own."

"Like what?"

"You probably know that me and a few of the guys have been tailing him all over Odaiba…"explained Jose, "But here's the weird part: when we tried following him to his house one day, the minute turned a corner in an alley – he just vanish into thin air!"

"Hmmm, that is weird." DM said thoughtfully.

"And another thing," added N.L., "The day after Beth's team came back, when we greeted him- he looked really ticked off about something."

"Wait till, we tell Bruce. And the best part is maybe he and Lea'll become an item after all!"

"Speaking of which, where is he? " Beth questioned, "I thought we told him to meet us here at 4:00 and it's already 4:25."

Unbeknownst to them, Tara-Marie was able to corner Bruce just as he walked though the doors of the ice cream parlor.

At the same time, Theo had just arrived when she spotted this particular scene. Feeling suspicious, she walked a little closer and was able to hear them talking.

"No rush. We got time." Tara-Marie said with a simpering smile.

Bruce sighs wearily. "Fine. What is it?"

"I got something to tell you. I really like you a lot Bruce, and you make me think that you don't like me one teeny bit." she said the last bit with a mock pouty expression.

"Don't take it wrong, you're okay but..."

A sudden wicked smile appeared on Tara-Marie's face, "Then you won't mind _this_!"

Without warning she grabs his face and kisses him; Bruce struggles rather comically. But it was too late Lea takes it the wrong way and ran off before the girls could stop to explain things to her.

Bruce pulled away, "What're you doing? I said you're okay but that's no reason for you to kiss me!"

"I'm pretty serious when it comes to someone I'm interested in."

Bruce just gave her a disgusted look then runs after Lea

"Lea, wait! I can explain everything!"

"You don't have to explain anything!" she sobbed, "You're free to kiss whoever you want!"

"That's not what I meant!" cried Bruce helplessly.

There was only one person who could make things go from bad to worse and he emerged from the shadows to stand in front of Bruce.

"No need to torment the girl." 'Mako' said coolly to him.

"Buzz off!" Bruce snapped, "Lea, I wanna talk to you alone."

"I believe she has nothing to speak of with you."

Bruce clenched his fists. This guy was already starting to make him lose his temper. " Listen pal," he said through gritted teeth, "This is between me and her."

Lea wailed, "Stop it! Both of you just leave me alone!"

She ran out the doors past them and her friends. Neither she nor anyone else saw Mako smirk then vanish into the shadows out of sight in pursuit. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

In the meantime also, the others who had not been present for the web of love drama had just figured out what the riddle was telling them.

'_**In Jolly old England,**_

_**Seek a large friend that who is quite old**_

_**Whose face cannot see**_

_**And whose hands cannot hold.'**_

Dana read the riddle aloud then said to the gang, "That's easy. We know it's England as for the large part I think it talks about a clock. And what else could it be? Big Ben!"

"Well great!" Hikari smiled, "Now we just need the guys over here."

Dana pulled out a cell phone, "True I'd better call the girls to let them know."

* * *

After some soothing advice and gentle coaxing, Lea allowed Mako to walk her home, his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for accompanying me but that wasn't necessary."

"I did so with the intention of speaking to you alone without any further interruptions."

"And what did you want to talk to me alone about?"

"After the unpleasant events earlier I wonder, have any intention of remaining with the boy?" He asked her rather solemnly.

Lea looked rather thoughtful. She still liked Bruce, but she was too confused right now. "I'm not so sure. But so what?"

"If you have not anymore sentimental commitments, would you do me the honor of -"

They were interrupted by loud voices coming from a group of indignant teenagers. Apparently they'd seen most of the events and finally to do a little 'intervention' so to speak.

"Red alert! Red alert!"

"Warning! You're standing to close to the girl!"

"Break it up pal, party's over!" Kurt was yelling into a large megaphone.

"What is going on?" Lea had to shout to be heard.

"Never mind the guys, they got nothing to do with this," Bruce said angrily, walking out from behind his friends, "I came here to talk to Lea and you can't stop me."

Mako turned to him looking very irritated, "Always so untimely punctual. You emerge when you are least needed."

"I'm not gonna say it again Kuroki, get your grimy hands off her!"

"Your opinion means nothing to me."

That was the last straw.

"Well, I think it's time YOU started listening once and for all!" Bruce yelled.

He pulls him and throws him against the open window where Lea's father had placed a few boxes filled with old stuff. A pile of heavy books feel over the other male. When he pushed the stuff off him, he had a baleful expression on his face.

"You have committed a grave mistake." Mako said slowly, fixing Bruce with a look of pure evil.

The minute he did so, Kurt saw something that made him squint. Then he whispered to Lisa: "Uh, is flaming blood red a natural eye color?"

Lisa blinked. She saw it too. "Weird, I thought this guy's eyes were grey... "

Mako took one horizontal swipe and backhanded Bruce across the face. When the other boy looked up, he had a torn lip.

Bruce growled back, "Bet's off! After this brawl, I don't want to see you anywhere near Lea again."

"I disagree."

They exchanged a few blows until Theo stomped right over, put both her palms on the men's chests, pushing them apart from each other and from Lea.

"Break it up – girl talk now, so beat it both of you!"

She pulled Lea away from the scene to leave the other teenagers to deal with this, while DM and Jose practically had to drag Bruce away from his rival.

However, the gang still had a bone to pick with Mako, and not just about this little stunt.

"You crossed the line pal, and that's not cool." Kurt said sternly.

"Bruce's our pal and we're pretty much on his side." Tony said folding his arms. "And you trying to move in on Lea while they're confused was one of the lowest things I've ever seen."

"Such noble intentions." Mako answered with false sympathy, "Now, whatever can I do to make amends? _Oh, I know_!" His face brightened mockingly then fixed the gang a sardonic smile, "If you think I'm going to cease my pursuit of Galatea because a mere blunder on your friend's behalf, you are all sadly deluded in your beliefs." His face darkened as soon as he said the last part.

The gang was in shock. This was going to be a lot tougher than they thought. But they had no idea just what Bruce stirred up for losing his cool…

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Did my best at the dialogue but hey I gave it my all. ****R & R!**


	24. Aching, breaking hour

**AN: Sorry for the delay, winter holidays you know - and writer's block. But anywho here's the next chapter to spellbinding destinies before I forget.**

_Last time, Dana and Yui solve the riddle to the seventh clue – which is located in London, England._

_At the same time the love triangle thickens, telling of foreboding things yet to come…_

_

* * *

_

The very next day after the confrontation fiasco, Lea had gone to the beach to think things over with the girls.

"Oh now this is some Soap opera-esque mess." Theo commented.

"Harsh things there yesterday." Lisa said to her.

Lea looked away, "It's not that big a deal."

The more world-wise girl raised an eyebrow, "Wanna bet? You just learned the ugly truth: Men can be just as scheming and full of intrigue as women. They can be subtle at hiding some nasty trick."

Haruna agreed, "Well Lea, the tough part is: when two guys like a girl, they're always gonna be in competition. If you decide to just be friends for now it gets worse." The Earth guardian then glanced around furtively, And I know that from personal experience."

"But I don't want anyone fighting for my affections," Lea said earnestly at first then she looked warily doubtful, "And somehow now, being just friends sounds a lot more like a good idea."

"Lea my girl, Bruce's an okay guy and he didn't kiss Tara-Marie on purpose, " Theo explained, "The little witch just set up the whole thing so you wouldn't like him anymore and let Mako make his move."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cuz I saw the whole thing with my own two eyes." Theo said firmly. Then she added off-handedly, "That and because new guy was gloating that he'll get you yet. Now you listen to me closely, girl, " Theo said to Lea, "Before you start judging anyone think long and hard, then make a decision just make sure in your heart and head that it's the right one."

Lea looked quietly out at the sea. "Well I still wish I could've gone with DM's team to find the next clue. After that last transmission on Potterwatch it makes me want to do so much more than just sit around and wait, especially after knowing that two guys are literally willing to fight to the death each other for me."

"We know." Kylie said kindly, "Also the clues all seem to have hidden messages from your grandfather, most likely they'll tell us something important but we won't know until they're all reunited."

* * *

_London, England_

_5:30 pm_

Somewhere on the streets we hear Mr. Grumpy's voice say:

"A large friend quite old, who's face cannot see or hands cannot hold. It's talking about a clock and not just any clock but Big Ben himself. And here we are."

"Roughly 96.3 meters, which is 315.9 ft high by the way, and 16 stories tall." Ms. Chatterbox concluded.

"Yeah, but WT said the interior's not open to overseas visitors." DM's voice said to them, "Plus, the tower has no elevator, so those escorted must climb the 334 limestone stairs to the very top."

"I know that," Dana's voice replied then it brightened conspirationally, "Which is why I got an idea."

* * *

Hours passed and it was nighttime. Not a soul was in view anywhere.

The group was currently standing on a small part of the stairs right inside Big Ben. They were looking down at the cogs and gears.

DM was holding his staff while JeanKazu was holding some kind of radar. Dana was already in her guardian form, looking ready to fly around and look for the map piece while Ms. Chatterbox and Mr. Grumpy were off on one side glancing down apprehensively.

Outside, thunder rumbled and rain poured down the streets of London.

"Sounds like rain." Ms. Chatterbox commented.

"So much for the easy part." JeanKazu said worriedly.

"Guess we might as well get started." DM said and he used his staff to get around on the gears without getting caught.

Dana flitted around left and right searching. Jeankazu gulped then hopped onto one horizontal cog with the radar while Mr. Grumpy and Ms. Chatterbox were using some high-tech binoculars, courtesy of the Pantheon family.

They looked around cautiously including the dark spaces of the large clock tower nothing but moving shadows….wait a minute! Those shadows were moving all on their own and stayed dead quiet, only the sound of the gigantic clock is heard.

At the same time, Dana paused. Something in the air had changed. It was a little colder than a few second ago.

She flies to a searching DM, and reaches forward to still his shoulder.

"Can you feel that?"

The leader of the FAF stared at the inside of Big Ben's face cautiously.

"It's not Dementors," he said softly, "Otherwise the few things would be icing up."

Nearby, Ms. Chatterbox carefully took a few tentative steps forward and squinted. She could've sworn she and Mr. Grumpy had seen something move apart from the gears, cogs and everything else.

Then unexpectedly eerie green cat-like eyes opened in the darkness and fixed themselves on the confused little Miss.

Ms. Chatterbox blinked only once before whatever was hiding pounced right out!

Her screams of fright alerted the others, making them rush to her aid.

Mr. Grumpy pulled her out of harm's way before a dagger would strike as DM, Jean and Dana rushed over to help.

"I almost can't move, not without doing major damage to the clock!" cried Jean in concern as he dodged a slash from one of the shadow minions.

As they leapt and fought, Mr. Grumpy spots a familiar object carefully tied to one of the hangings; just so that way it wouldn't be seen at first glance.

"The last map piece!" he yelled.

"What? Where?"

Mr. Grumpy quickly pull his friends aside one of the shadow minions to miss and pass them.

"I see it!" said Ms. Chatterbox cried out, seeing it right in front of her.

"Get it!"

The halfa and his friends fly/run around dodging the monster's attacks. Ms. Chatterbox carefully made her way through some of the cogs and gears, which were thankfully big enough for her to crawl through.

Now if only the rest could distract the demonic minions long enough.

One of the gears is already turning, Dana and JeanKazu are pushed in front of it and onto another one. They scramble around on their knees, trying to keep ahead of the gear to avoid being crushed.

"Hurry, we don't know how long we will keep this up!" yelled DM said, swiping at one minion with his staff

He moved away before one nearly stabbed him. DM fell backwards grabbed onto a rope, pulling himself up, with the blades clashing.

Mr. Grumpy grabbed another rope, swinging to the other side.

I've almost got it! Ms chatterbox called to her friends.

Sweat beaded her forehead as she carefully reached towards the map piece. Just a little further until her fingers clutched it tight. Got it!

"Then let's get outta here!

All five rushed towards the stairs, but the doors were locked.

"It's stuck!" grunted JeanKazu.

"So are we!" Dana wailed, looking back to see more shadow creatures approaching.

"We're gonna have to go out the hard way come on!" DM said leading them to one of Big Ben's faces.

He pulled out a very long loose cable, making it grow.

"We're climbing down?" Mr. Grumpy demanded in disbelief.

"And I'll be using side-long apparition with all of you." DM replied.

"Oh I feel so much better already!" He already knew the risks of apparating from one place to another.

They all carefully grabbed onto the cable carefully climbing down.

The cable is slick with rain, and it's all they can do to hang on as they slide rapidly down. Above them, time is ticking, threatening to drop right on top of them if they didn't hurry. Also their pursuers are steadily climbing clean down the sides towards them!

As he's clutching on for dear life, Mr. Grumpy fearfully mutters a prayer.

Dana looked at him in surprise, "I didn't know you were religious."

"Neither did I." Mr. Grumpy answered nervously.

Suddenly…

_BONG!_

Big Ben struck it's evening toll. The small tremor made the gang's quarry loose their grip and fall.

At the same time, DM nearly lost his grip.

Until a loud whip-like crack resounded and the friends vanished, clearly already on their way back top Tokyo with the final map piece.

_**To be continued….**_

**AN: Quite a cliffhanger eh? Well don't miss the next chapter, things will start to heat up and then some. R & R!****  
**


	25. The darkness is coming

**AN: Here's the next chapter everyone, just a few more to go before it's concluded. Sorry for the delay wanted to finish one fanmake before I continued the rest. Anyways enjoy!**

_Turn__ed around upside down, _

_two suns in the_ _east __nothing is like it was before,_

_Running like running with stars beneath your feet._

_W__hen I went to ride the wind, _

_It __slipped away so fast. _

_I __tumbled hard and went into a fall,_

_now I __got to know why I have wings at all._

_Now I __need to_ _know _

_why I have wings at all. . ._

- - Wings, Winx club

* * *

_Last time, D__arkMagicianmon and his team search for the seventh map piece in London's clock Big Ben, where they are ambushed. Did they escape with their piece?_

_And what is happening to all the other allies belonging to the Order of the Lion?_

_Find out on Spellbinding destinies!_

_

* * *

_

High, high above in the Center of Infinity in the fortress of Candracar, even with closed eyes, the Oracle watches painfully at all that had transpired for the past week.

Many inhabitants of Earth and the new realms beyond the Veil were slowly becoming aware of the great evil that had resurrected not too long ago.

The denizens of Sheltered shrubs, Cleveland and Nearburg had been evacuated days earlier. St. Canard and Megakat city was currently under ethereal lockdown with influence from the elders.

Far off in Calisota, a long crowded highway of people trying to escape from Duckburg can be seen in the distance.

* * *

Everyone in Monster High and in the Monster Academy were attacked. Many were captured and taken prisoners. There were those that escaped with their lives, but they had been forced to watch as their beloved schools were left in ruins.

* * *

"...Widespread panic has gripped the countryside as thousands have taken to the streets and clogged the highways. Hundreds have been injured..."

On her walkman, Lea listens to the radio the Potterwatch forecast with a heavy heart.

* * *

Far off, more than fifty-thousand miles away, Darkmagicianmon's team apparated and promptly fall into something. Moments later, they crawl out of the wreckage, stand up and are visibly shaken at what they see.

It was a town. Or what was left of it. Total devastation. Remnants of cars and buildings smoldering. Despite the obvious signs of a struggle (meaning many of the inhabitants were abducted) it was a nightmare of destruction.

* * *

". . . reports are unclear as to the extent of the devastation, but from all accounts, nearly half of Domino city has been left in ruins..." River aka Lee Jordan's voice was saying.

In the Lion's den, the entire group looks solemn as they listen. The terrible events were already taking their toll on the Order of the Lion.

From her favorite armchair, Beth is deeply contemplative. Bruce, Lisa and Theo sit down next to her . He knows what she's thinking.

"You've done everything you can for them." Bruce said to her.

"And we saved a lot of lives by spreading the news."

The tomboyish keeper of the Ethereal heart sighed, "I could have convinced the officials somehow to evacuate hours ago. You know, when I first joined the Z fighters during the first intergalactic war everything seemed simple. We knew what we had to do. But now it's a whole new ballgame. A lot more people died today- some of them have been captured and most likely be forced into harsh slavery- the kind where nobody can buy your freedom. How many didn't have to?"

Her friends see there's no comforting her. They support her silently by being there. A grim Zaira comes over.

"Aku's forces took down the Monster Academy and Domino city, then Cleveland was next. He knew just where to strike us. If you calculate the time it takes him to enslave a civilization and move on, we're looking at world wide subjugation of every place known to the Order within the next thirty six hours."

Theo's eyes widened slowly, "We're all being cornered and rounded up like livestock."

The room is quiet.

"Things are changing all over," Beth said seriously, "And I don't know what our role is. "

"Yes we do!" Haruna said earnestly, "We're the guardians of the Veil!"

"Well we're aware of the problem at hand, and in so doing that definitely means we're gonna have to fighting Aku again very soon. By then, we _will _have the sword!"

* * *

Lea trudged into her home and sidled inside, her slanted ocean blue eyes downcast. At her entrance, her father Jericho and her sisters all looked over.

"Dad, you're home early." commented Lea.

"So are we." said Evelyn.

"There's something I wish to talk with you and your other sisters." Jericho said to them.

Lorelei spoke up, "We're all ears."

"I don't know how to tell you this, but there's no sense beating around the bush. We're leaving for Copenhagen tonight."

There was an uproar from his daughters.

"What?"

"Dad!"

Lea gasped. "But- b-but why?"

Although deep down she suspected the reason.

"Because, it'll be better for everyone, especially for you Lea. Ever since this mess began, you've been more and more distant! Perhaps this is affecting you and your sisters more than I thought."

"And you actually think running away will solve things?" Evelyn questioned.

Hermia looked at her, "It's the best we can do."

"Why we didn't all decide together? As a family."

Jericho explained, "You'll be safe because you're coming with me. Just start getting your bags packed. Don't forget you're my daughters, and I must do what I think is best. I know I've made mistakes in the past few months. . ."

Lea stood up. "And you're about to make a big one right now! This won't help!"

_SLAM!_

She rushed into her room and locked the door.

"If it's not that then what is it? Help me understand, I'm your father and I love you, if you're in any kind of trouble you can always turn to me or your sisters. Because I can't bear talking to a closed door…"

'Daddy, I wish I could tell you but if I do I'll be putting you and my sisters in even greater danger.' Lea slumped against her bedroom door in tears. 'The truth is I don't even know what to do either! Grandpa I need your guidance more than ever!'

On the other side of the door, her sisters are talking to their father.

"… I know that," Jericho's voice answered, "All I want is to get you away from all of this."

"That will do no good."

Lea sadly picks up a photo of her grandfather.

Lea: _Do I miss you?  
Count the stars  
Multiply by ten  
Of course I do  
More than now and then_

_I could paint a rainbow  
Shine the sky  
Set the stars in space  
Faster than explain  
How much I miss your face_

_Watch the moon  
Someday soon  
He will start to smile  
When I say "I'll see you  
In a while__"_

_But 'til then I miss you  
Dry my tears  
Hide my fears away  
Until that happy day  
To the rainbow's end  
Is where I would go, my friend  
I do __miss you so_

She hugged the photo close to her and lay down on her bed in tears.

* * *

The Oracle sighed.

There was nothing he could do for the Samurai's youngest descendant. Neither he nor the Heavenly council interfere with free-will. She would confront her demons in due time, and she would have to find the strength to do so.


	26. A terrifying revelation

**AN: Now it's when things start to get intense! We've almost uncovered the final location!**

Lea lay on her bed watching the ceiling idly, just thinking about what her father said and what more importantly what Theo had told her earlier.

"Theo's right," she said with a sigh, "I'm going to see Bruce and straighten this whole mess out!"

First things first, she had to get out and see him at once. Especially with her father wanting to suddenly get away from their problems.

Lea took some of her bed sheets and began tying them one by one carefully. Tied one end to her headboard and threw the other end out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kibou Manor, a few had gone for refreshments leaving a pensive double d with a few notes books and maps.

He and the smarter ones had been hard at work in the library trying to deduce where the sword may now be with or without the clues and where their enemy would probably strike next.

The sock-hat boy reached for a book from one pile only to have it fall all over him.

Double d crawls out looking exasperated, "Of all the- now look! Oh when will this summer of malfunction and terror-" he sees something that makes him pause suspiciously, "-E-e-_end_…?"

Mystified, he pulls out a book of Japanese words just to be certain. Then he takes a pen and paper then begins to jot down something.

Double d then sighs, shaking his head. "Oh honestly, Eddward, it's mere coincidence." he said to himself, "You're already letting the fear of a darker future cloud your judgment-"

He pauses again, noticing some kanji with the words: Kuro = black and ki = tree. And a tapestry depicting the story of how the emperor first defeated Aku.

Carefully he reads the words and what he written down: notes on the story and other similarities.

Double d stares for a dumbfounded moment until he suddenly starts recalling past events, then slowly starts putting two and two together.

At first he grabs his jacket, rearranges his desk carefully, then moves quickly yet calmly to the door. However, once he's outside, he panics.

"OH LORD! HE'S BEEN MINGLING AMONG US THIS ENTIRE TIME!" The boy yells then remembers, "OH MY WORD! LEA! SHE'S IN PERIL! I'VE GOT TO WARN THE OTHERS!"

* * *

At the same time, we see Lea walking below a bridge after crossing the street in Shibaura. Now all she had to do was get to Odaiba.

* * *

In the Lion's den, DM's team had returned and held the final piece of the map.

Beth looks at everyone reunited in the room grimly, "Look we can't ask you guys to keep going. You should take off and be with your families just in case…"

"Beth," interrupted Numbuh 5, "Numbuh 5 thinks we've seen just enough dangerous things you had. So we got a right to stay here and make things right so Aku won't hurt anybody else."

"She's right." Jose said, holding Shelby's hand tightly, "All we know is that we wanna be there when this bad boy goes down."

"Really? All of you?" questioned DM.

Every person in the room looked at him meaningfully in confirmation. Some nodded, others said yes.

"Let's see what we've got."

Kylie sighed then raised her head, "Alright, this has helped us uncover a long trail of terror and pain. Let's hope this helps us end it."

"Let's take a look at the new clues." Haruna said to them.

On the table were the pieces being carefully put together. Up on a billboard in large paper, written in markers, were all the messages that had been found behind each map piece.

1) _Remember the tale_

2) _Evil is crafty; Deception is it's most powerful weapon_

3) _A world from the past trapped in the present_

4) _With creatures thought to be long gone_

5)_ the Prince's icon chiseled_

6) _Beyond what you see_

7)_ Trust not what you see, but what you feel_

LUNAR BASIL

"Evil is crafty and uses deception as a weapon…" wondered Tony then he nods, "Well we all know that describes Aku to a T."

"No fooling," Numbuh 2, "He sent his goons to ransack Lea's house."

"He nearly killed us in the graveyard!" added Shelby.

"He could've been the one who sicked those sea monsters on us." Darth Ben chimed in.

"And his minions tried to cut us off in the train station back in Paris!" exclaimed Mac.

"I'll say!"

Theo replies, "It's more than obvious that he doesn't want us to find the sword."

"Well, the first clue we know refers to how Samurai Jack's father first defeated Aku long ago." Dana told them.

"But the words under all the clues….Lunar Basil…."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Eddy interjected.

"No idea."

Just then, Double d, Ed, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Grumpy, Xenmas992 and Sara G. rush past the doorway in a panic!

"Hey guys, you find anything?" Yui asked them.

The group stops in their tracks and scream – still shocked by what Double d has confided in them.

"Easy, what is it?"

They continue screaming.

Zaira then yells, "Will you all just calm down and explain what's wrong?"

Out of breath, Double d, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Grumpy, Xem and Sara try to explain all at once they best they can.

"Splee, charades!" Waffle said excitedly, "Is it movie?"

The group shakes their heads. Xem grabs Sara and dips her, pointing at themselves.

Shelby chimed in, "A love story. Romeo and Juliet?"

Again the group shakes their heads.

Back with Lea she took a different route to Kibou Manor. But she didn't know she was being followed.

After five minutes of trying to explain it interpretively to the whole Order, Numbuh 2 finally gets the answer.

"Oh, oh, wait! I get it now!" The boy with goggles said excitedly, "You just figured out Mako is Aku in disguise trying to figure out the final location of the sword. And any minute now he's going to steal Lea away!"

He grins proud of himself until the words he just said sink in and he becomes fearful. "Uh, did I get that right?"

Double d, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Grumpy, Xem and Sara all cry: "That's it!"

"Good god almighty!"

"Oh no!"

"We gotta save her!"

Dana frantically took out the enchanted hand mirror, "Show me Lea!"

* * *

Lea sat in the subway car alone, just looking out the window. It was a ten-minute trip onboard from Nakano Sakaue to the Odaiba suburbs.

Suddenly it jerked to a stop, nearly throwing her off.

Lea jumped up in shock, in the other cars in front of her there came a loud thud.

'What was that? A malfunction?'

But a foreboding feeling inside told her the sub hadn't stopped on its own. Now she was afraid of what could be outside…or inside with her. She glanced up and saw the lights flickering then go out slowly, from the one in front of her.

And the sound of footsteps steadily approaching.

Lea gasped, her ocean blues growing wide.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Sorry to cut it off there for the moment, want to build up the suspense. Don't be afraid to tell me your favorite parts and what you think is missing fellas, R & R!**


	27. Capture

Lea gripped her seat as the soft tapping from the other subway car soon became deep footsteps. The lights there buzzed then flickered thrice before going out. And it went the same for the lights in front of it, the ones in Lea's would soon follow.

She carefully squinted into the dark car and could vaguely see movement. There were figures walking towards her quickly but calmly. When they were less then five feet away, Lea was finally able to see the eyes. Eerie greenish eyes with black vertical pupils like a snakes or a cat.

Lea's face turned the color of ash.

They were coming for her!

Without hesitation she ran towards the door.

Her heart started to beat faster as she struggled to open the door. She could here rattling coming from the other car. Finally she pushed it open enough to squeeze out.

The blue-suited specters rushed to the open doors in time to see Lea racing through the subway station.

"Get her!"

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the group had immediately split up, while the rest tried to call Lea and others in the den tried to solve the riddle.

Right now Kurt, are seen running through the streets of Tokyo.

"Explain sockhat boy, EXPLAIN!" Zaira yelled through the cellphone to Double d.

Double d's voice explained to her: "I've only just discovered it myself, I looked at the meaning of the surname Kuroki, it translates to "black tree" and then I recalled the legend and it simply fell into place like a puzzle!"

"But Lea - she'll never find out if we don't run!" huffed Mr. Bump.

"Look, she'd be coming from Hikarigaoka aka Heighton view terrace line #12, then get off at Nakano-sakaue towards Marunouchi! We just need a ride to the subway!" cried Kurt.

Kurt tries to call for a taxi, but they're all occupied so he opts for hitchhiking.

A car pulls over.

The boy rushes over, but in his panic, he talks super quickly"Hey, buddy, you gotta slow your ship down and let us in, because we're stuck as muggles and we can't go anywhere! Because there could be a demon hostile takeover, I mean there's really going to be big trouble, and everybody's going to be dead, Especially me!"

However, this makes the car drives away.

"Aw man!"

* * *

Lea rushed towards a crowded area. Knowing full well that they'd lose sight of her with all the people.

She pushed and squeezed her way through. But the outside would be another story, there was almost no cover and unless there was an entire ruckus like last year, no one else would probably notice.

Carefully Lea slipped towards the some old exit doors and out into an empty alleyway.

As soon as she sprinted two feet forward, something flashed bright red behind her. Briefly, she turned to see something explode in red sparks and what had caused it.

A few passerby wondered what it could mean other didn't pay that much attention to it. Only Lea knew exactly what it meant and it wouldn't be long before the whole district is swarmed.

"Well, I DID NOT leave home to become a victim!" Lea said determinedly.

Quickly she rushed into the streets of Shinjuku. The demonic signal is still visible as she sprints.

* * *

Back in the Lion's den everyone was either on the phone calling or trying to solve the riddle with not much luck.

At the same time a remorseful Bruce walks right in, "Look gang, I'm - -"

But he was bombarded with questions and frantic blabberings from his friends informing him of the trouble.

"Whoa! One at a time!"

"But Lea's in trouble!" Dana cried.

There was a grim pause as Bruce frowned.

"What kind of trouble?"

* * *

Lea takes off into the dark looks left and right frantically, trying to decide where to go.

She glances around fearfully then blesses herself and goes to wards the East.

* * *

After some explaining from the allies…

"Wait a minute." Bruce interrupted sternly, "You're telling me this creep was really Aku disguised, and the only reason he didn't try anything else is that he wants to get jiggy with my potential girlfriend just to spite us?"

Miss Chatterbox nodded seriously, "Pretty much. Are you upset?"

"The guy's a 50 hundred year old demon, and he's trying to get with Lea!" Bruce said indignantly, "_And_ we still got one more unsolved riddle to stop him? Yes, I'm upset."

* * *

At the same time, Lea sprinted through the semi-cool streets anxiously glancing behind her every few seconds.

Then she turned a corner and bumped into someone – she shrieked briefly.

"Whoa, Lea, calm down! It's me, Kylie!"

"Kylie?"

It _was _the blonde Pantheon sister and Theo staring at her in surprised relief.

"Boy are we glad to see you!" Theo said to Lea heartily.

"So am I."

There's no time to waste," Kylie said calmly, "We've got to get you to Kibou Manor as quickly as possible."

"You're not believe what Double d just discovered." Theo was saying to Lea.

"Well, you'll never guess what's got me so worked this time."

But before she could explain further, strong taloned hands grabbed them from behind!

The girls were flung roughly to the ground. Kylie tried to call for help, yet instantly she was muffled and dragged away. Theo let out a wolfish snarl and fought like a madwoman – tooth and nails.

Lea also struggled violently in her kidnappers' grips.

"I'm not going nowhere with any of you!" she yelled.

Theo (and a still struggling Kylie) could only watch in shock as Lea then got a club to the head and fell into unconsciousness.

Deep inside the redhead was screaming _No, no - NO! _Before everything went black.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Cliffhanger there for you all, to keep you in suspense. Don't be afraid to tell me your favorite parts, try and be a little emotive with your comments, no offense. Let me hear you guess what happens next and question too.**


	28. Final location

**AN: OK everyone don't miss the final chapter to Spellbinding destinies. Here is where thing become more intense!**

_When the great battle commences,  
surely the light will prevail.  
We will break down his defenses,  
he will fall and the sun will rise._

_Deep in the darkest night,_  
_when there's no spark of hope,_  
_we must be points of light_  
_piercing the darkness._  
_Bright as the dazzling stars  
in an indifferent sky _

_and in our cruelest hour when hope is gone,  
we'll raise our heads and we'll journey on._

- - Deep in the darkest night, Dracula

* * *

_**Last time,**__** Double d, reveal the news to the Order about a terrifying revelation.**_

_**They spread out through the streets of Tokyo to find Lea only for her to be captured. Meanwhile the rest are close to finding the final location…**_

* * *

"Still nothing!" Beth snapped, slamming the scrying crystal down on the map of Tokyo.

"I can't believe they've got her!" Dana said sadly.

Theo punched the wall. "They grabbed right in front of our noses!"

On one side Bruce is fumbling through some books and equipment and promptly stuffing them into a mountaineering backpack.

"I've handled supernatural scares, extraterrestrial criminals but I can't even keep the girl I like safe!" he griped, "Well, if he thinks he's going to keep her locked up – Aku's got another thing coming!"

Behind them Zaira had decided to try something with the letters as an experiment. She wondered of the letter at the bottom of all the riddles was an anagram – according to his granddaughters and friends, Minoru loved riddles and brain teasers.

Carefully the violet-eyed girl rearranged the letters until the answer became as clear as the nose on her face.

"Wait, I think I got it! Its'-" Zaira's face suddenly looks shocked as the name of the place registers into her head.

Not only was it a very good place to hide a sacred sword, but it was on very dangerous territory.

"Well, where? Zaira, what's wrong?" They all asked.

Slowly, she hands the paper to Mr. Blik, who looks spooked. Then he hands it to Xenmas92, who reacts the same way. Then gives it to Lisa R., who blanched.

The girl's dark green eyes went wide with fright and she beckons the one person by her left hand side over, "Ah-ahh! B-Beth!"

Beth noticed all their reactions in confusion.

"Why are you all so scared? Come on this is it!" She grabs it determinedly then frowns.

On it the paper reads… _Isla Nublar._

* * *

Meanwhile in another side of the Lion's den, the other adults who knew of the Guardians' secret are organizing a rescue plan.

"Alright here's the deal," Dr. Goodman was saying, "With General and Dr Pantheon off warning everyone in the Ministry, the kids are off risking their lives searching for answers and for their missing friend, but they don't stand a chance! We've got to think of a back up scheme that will bail us out if it fizzles! So come on think of a plan!"

All the good grown ups began thinking.

"Maybe we could paint the house with vanishing cream then it would be invisible." One of them said.

"That…is the stupidest idea I have ever heard!" Mr. Rude snapped, "What if it rains? It'll wash off the vanishing cream then everyone will see us."

"What we gotta do is build a dummy city one block over." suggested Mr. Strong

"That'll never work!"

"Oh yeah? I don't see you coming up with anything Mr. genius. Why don't you dig a little deeper into the caverns of your puny mind?"

"Caverns?" Mrs. Schaffer said thoughtfully, then her face lit up with inspiration, "Hold on, that reminds me: the secret tunnels!"

They all stare at her.

"What secret tunnels?" they asked.

The next thing they knew, the group found themselves deep underground right into thirty feet high passageways.

"Holy Mary mother of god!" exclaimed Mr. Kasuga.

"Impressive huh? A network of tunnels that honeycomb the entire block and possibly lead to the rest of the neighborhood." explained Mrs. Schaffer.

Dr. Goodman looks pensive, getting an idea, "And if we wire it with explosives, we'll blow a hole in the streets and the beetle drones can't cross."

Mr. Bump looked around, "Good plan, but where are going to get the explosives?"

* * *

"This doesn't make sense, I don't recall him having any dealings with Lea's grandfather."

"He didn't look like the myth and legend type of guy either."

As they talked one of them accidentally knocks something out from one of the folded map pieces and onto the floor.

Dana curiously picks it up. "It's a letter. From-" she squints in disbelief, "-Mr. John Hammond to Minoru."

There was stunned silence as the youngest of the guardians began to read it.

"_My friend, I've done what you've asked of me. _

_I've hidden your family artifact in the one place he'd never find it. I only hope that your worst fear doesn't come true for all our sakes and I wish those who begin to seek it for the greater the best luck._

_Yours truly, John Hammond._"

It looked like they didn't have a lot of options. They had to cover as much ground as possible, especially if they wanted to rescue Lea and protect their home at the same time.

Beth and Zaira assembled the map until it was facing the wall opposite them.

"Now we need a port key or just apparate there."

"That's crazy." Beth said seriously at first then brightened, "Especially considering that that wall is a literal two way ancient portal – one only has to keep the location in mind."

Everyone looks at her as if she had just grown a peacock tail.

"What? We all have our magical secrets."

Finally the group assembled volunteered to retrieve the sword: Yui, Lisa, Haruna, Tony, the Ed boys, Xemnas1992 and Shelby.

Jose wished his girlfriend luck, while the other boys packed some things an explorer would soon need.

While Beth and the other guardians were saying to Yui and Haruna:

"To find your way back here you'll need to make a port key, we'll all meet. . . "

"Now remember, the dinos aren't like the ones we hand raised, these ones are wild and unpredictable." Kylie explained to them.

"Of course. Even we know that." Yui says reassuringly.

Soon they're preparing to leave.

"Here we go," Haruna read the incantation in latin, "In nomen di Aslan patefacio ianua!"

Then she stepped back.

For a few moments nothing seemed to happen. Then like a small spark of flame, an ice blue color streaked along in a sideways rectangular shape, just enough for a person to walk right in. Then before them like an open outside door revealed a thick tropical landscape.

"Well, we best get going." Xem said grabbing his bag and walking forwards the other soon followed.

Eddy was still staring at the portal for a few seconds until he noticed that they crossed the portal without him. "Where're you all going? Don't leave me alone!"

Lisa swallows hard, closes her eyes and follows them.

The moment she opens her eyes she sees a bunch of dino bones. Yelping, Lisa tries to go back but bumps into a tree trunk instead, so she goes to follow the gang into the thick foliage of the island.

* * *

Minutes later they're on the trail looking for a sign, anything that could guide them to a location.

Suddenly from the bushes an unseen creatures gallops, running fast, running forward. They tense, preparing in case it could a be a carnivore.

Then something pops out, making Lisa, the Eds and Xem yell in alarm.

But it was only a microceratops – a small herbivore- running from the group. But Lisa and Eddy have already jumped up into a tree.

To reassure them, Shelby says, "I know we're in the middle of a crisis, possibly on our way to life-long slavery or immediate public execution, but I think it's important to know. Climbing is a skill, a talent."

While it worked for Eddy. "The best!" he smirked.

"Not that impressive when you take into a account that I was running from a plant eater!" Lisa said hitting the branch in embarrassment.

Sighing they both start to climb down. Until Eddy accidentally grabs some vines and they snap making him fall on Lisa with a grunt.

As they fell, they didn't notice that the vines they pulled revealed a very old sign pointing the direction towards the Visitor's center.

"Hey it's a sign!"

"No, neither good nor bad as of yet if that's what you mean." Lisa said thinking they were talking about a sort of omen.

"It leads to the visitor's Center!" cried Yui.

They looked to where it lead: an old deserted park road leading towards the darkest wild.

"I suppose we only have the clues and faith to rely on." commented Double d. "One of the clues did mention the Prince's icon chiseled. I can only assume they're referring to Jack's family symbol."

"We can't just walk down this road out in the open!" Yui protested, "Spooky old trail, wild dinosaurs, us sixteen to thirteen, remember?"

Xem scowled. "Yui! Evil overlord: end of world, remember?" He said motioning the neck slice at the end of world part.

Ed walked ahead of them, "We cannot stop now! The sword is calling!"

Shelby added, "Think of it this way: We can either brave the dangers of a downtrodden Jurassic park and find the sword or wait here to be eaten or captured."

"OK," Haruna nodded, "I think We're all willing to go on faith. It may be our friends and our only best choice."

So they gathered their courage and began their way into what was once could've been a successful amusement park.

_**To be continued**__**…**_

**AN: Bet you all didn't see that coming didn't you? I'd have thought the clues might've given you all an idea. Oh well, they're there but now they have to find where it's hidden.**


	29. Snared by desire

**AN: Sorry for the delay everyone, been having a bit of writer's block but will try to go around finishing this.**** Any who enjoy the update.**

* * *

_We all lead such elaborate lives  
Wild ambitions in our sights  
How an affair of the heart survives  
Days apart and hurried nights  
Seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to live like that  
Seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want our time to be  
Slower and gentler, wiser, free_

- Elaborate lives reprise, Elton John's Aida

**Chapter 29: Snared by desire**

Deep within his dark palace, Aku narrowed his eyes as he watched Haruna and her crew trek through the wild jungle foliage carefully from his throne.

He may have been unable to see from where they'd emerged, he could clearly see them in the frozen flames.

Within the past days, he had sent any number of his forces to deal with the different bands the fool-hardy youths had separated into while searching for pieces of the map leading to the sword's final location. But to his frustration, they've all managed to escape.

And now another band of the juvenile pests were out, this time seeking the sword– the only power that can truly destroy him.

He glanced away with a scowl, causing the flames to close.

However, Aku had just recently acquired a favorable asset. Just mere moments ago, his minions had delivered the mermaid's youngest descendant to him. Out cold, but alive.

Something almost like a smile creases his hideous features as he rolls a lock of Lea's auburn hair between his clawed fingers.

The girl blinks and opens her eyes. She is horrified to find Aku leaning over her

"Aku…" Lea whispered, she frantically tries to get away, backing up against the stone flames.

"How do like you my gifts...?" He said to her, "Does the gown not please you? Come child... speak!"

"What gifts?" Lea said frowning in confusion, until she looked down on herself and saw that she only had on a flowing black dress that hugged her figure, a black jeweled necklace and knee high boots. She let out a startled yelp and covered herself. "Wh-what-? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Can you not fathom the solitude of untold eons lived in darkness?"

"And you still wonder why?" Lea asked sarcastically despite her situation.

Aku chose to ignore her taunting remark, "I've found my mate child, and you know it. We are alike in many ways, you and I. Beneath the skin we are already one."

Lea collapsed to the floor overcome with sadness. She was never going to see her gentle, loving grandfather again – that had already been more than obvious. Now she wondered if she'd ever see _her father and sisters_ again! Would this monster keep her his prisoner forever? Or worse?

Weakly, Lea shook her head. She couldn't let that happen! And she found the strength- somehow- to say her stubborn thought aloud. "No way!"

Her words only seemed to amuse Aku. His eyes became hooded and her smirked knowingly. "But it was _your _conjuration and _your_ blind curiosity that set me free."

"It was on a dare!" Lea protested, "Plus I didn't think reading from an etching would work the same way as reading from the book, much less seeing you pop out of the ground and run amok!"

"Regardless, I knew I would find Triton's youngest again and make her kneel before me. If not her, then her descendants would do. And I got you. In any form, at last I have her."

As Aku gave her a haughty glance Lea stared back into his dark grey eyes, wondering in confusion where she'd them before.

They felt so dreadfully familiar. . . and in that same instant Lea knew. Her ocean blue eyes went wide with shock. She'd just made the connection. "It was you all along wasn't it?"

"I would surely not allow you, someone just as equally as winsome as your foremother, to be in the arms of a mere whelp when you could be by the side of a more powerful companion."

Lea bit her lip fearfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, the adults members from the Order of the Lion were already starting to put their plan into motion.

At a few hours from sundown, five miles from the barrier to entrance of Magix, an entire army of beetle drones had settled – just sent there via time portal as the first wave of offense.

Out from a manhole, about four pairs of eyes peered out cautiously, looking left and right. Then they all climbed out and quickly dragged a long cable around and straight to a dug out just about a few yards from the inanimate bug robots.

Mr. Kasuga, Dr. Goodman, Mr. Proud, Mr. Grumpy and Mrs. Schaffer ducked behind a pile of cement sacks with a light yelp. Their comrades soon followed.

"Hey where are the kids?" asked Oscar.

* * *

While in Isla Nublar, Haruna and her group had been ambushed.

Xem, Shelby and Haruna fought back but knew they couldn't leave the rest of their friends unprotected so they fled right into a clearing.

There, as luck would have it, was a herd of at least forty dinosaurs, Gallimimus by name. And instantly, Lisa was hit with inspiration.

"Guys I got an idea!" she yelled "head for that herd! "

"What? But we'll start a stampede!" protested Double d.

"Exactly! Dot it!"

The effect was instantaneous, the dinosaurs saw the gang approaching and panicked.

The youngsters just keep running through them, with any luck, they'd crush their pursuers and give them time to escape.

It kept on like that until two by two the gang reaches the edge of a grove and tumble down a small hill.

"Ouch, my aching!"

"Whoa, that was smart move Lis." Shelby commented.

"I do what I can."

Haruna looked forwards and pointed, "Look where we are!"

The kids all glance up and see: the visitors center, several stories tall, its walls still skeletal and unfinished. There's a huge glass rotunda in the center. Now it's rundown and unused.

Haruna then turned back to the others, "Listen those goons said Aku knows were here. So let's go inside, get the sword and hurry back before something else happens."

"Right!"

* * *

"You needn't fear Aku, child." The demon said softly to her, "He has no intention of harming you."

Lea swallowed her fear long enough to speak out indignantly. "I'm not gonna lie and say you don't scare me. So I'll just say that I don't believe you from what I hear you'd hurt Samurai Jack or anyone else if you got the chance."

Aku bared his teeth, a flash of rage briefly passing but regained his composure long enough to fix Lea a somewhat moody expression. "Then there is nothing Aku can do to help?"

At this Lea raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "You want to help me? With what?"

"Did not you always desire to use your voice for the harmonic arts? Have you forgotten what you dreamed of, Galatea?"

What she's dreamed of?

"N-no, this isn't right."

"Think of everything you could not attain, of all those cynics who belittled your efforts." as he waved a claw.

Vaguely Lea could hear the derogating voices of people she knows echo softly around, her mind playing back vivid images.

'_A career as a singer?'_ Her father had said,_ 'Lea be practical. Your career should be something that puts all your talents to good use. Focus on your studies for a future that's much more promising.'_

Next she could hear her older sister, Hermia sneering. _'Get with the program and with more important stuff, little sister. That's no actual job, it won't put food on the table after you've finished school.'_

'_Oh yes, singing's a great hobby.'_

Lea's blood froze. Those were the same words her family and peers had said to her when she said she wanted to follow a career in singing.

The mind games and unnerving words confuse the girl, making her mind drift off- and her heart sink. Even one descended from legendary characters like her could be weakened, and Lea, already an insecure and angsty teen girl, was slowly spiraling toward despair.

With all her doubts working in overload, she almost couldn't hear Aku mention her father.

"A fool who breaks promises." He was saying coolly, "One who claims to care for you… yet never, neither he nor your siblings, are there when you need them the most…"

Unconsciously, Lea's shoulders begin to shake, softly she whispers, "Don't worry I'll probably never see them again. . . I'm a plain, talentless little nobody who can't even open up to her friends…For all I know, they probably don't like me anyway…"

Lea is softly crying by this time, she hardly felt Aku lean forward to gently wipe away the tears with his claws.

"I disagree, for your lamentations are misguided." He purred, "You are not a nothing, you represent much more than how you perceive yourself. You are gifted as you are alluring…while they mistrust and denigrate for who you are, Aku will be here for you, just like he always will be."

He desired her, longed for her, coveted him. She was _his_.

A stricken Lea looks up into his face, questioningly. "But...You can't love at all, you don't even know how!"

She didn't even notice but he was being manipulative with her. However he was also allowing what he truly saw in the young girl, and that was exactly what was happening...there's good chance that she'd bee more receptive, especially now.

"I have seen much of this emotion not to underestimate it. For centuries and centuries, I've seen it: humans, esoteric beings and other sentient creatures going to impossible lengths for it." He said pensively, "A rare disease that strikes without warning. Love takes hostages. unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable and strangely easy to mistake for loathing."

For a moment Lea just said nothing she only stared, intrigued by Aku's stoical monologue.

Seeing that she was still thoughtful, he added. "You cannot win. There's no way you can win. There's nothing to go back to, even with the sword."

At that Lea silently paused, she just kept quiet and stared at Aku intently as he continued speaking.

"Why, the Earth itself would be but a mere bauble I could give you. And I will. You will become Queen, they will all bow at your feet."

Lea is slightly taken aback, and turned just staring at her surroundings, still trying to absorb everything.

Aku watches her slyly, revealing that his words to have been a ruse.

Soon Lea slowly turns back to face him. Now the giant demon watches her with apprehensive anticipation.

Lea looks left and right unsurely then she gulps and thinks, 'I'm truly going to hate myself in the morning for this.'

_**To be continued**_

**AN: Oh boy are they in a pickle, how'll the gang get out of this mess? Don't miss the last chapters to this fic and please don't forget to check out my new fan make: **_**Ariel of the night**_**.**


	30. The sword

_Searchin'  
Gotta find an answer_

_Lookin'  
All the places we've been_

_Dreamin'  
That we last forever  
I won't stop searchin' for you  
Till were to __together again_

**Sp destinies ch 30**

_Last time Haruna and her crew arrive on Isla Nublar with evidence that the sword might be hidden somewhere in the visitor's center._

_While the others arm themselves in preparation for an oncoming attack. However Aku has much darker plans for Lea and her friends._

In the late hours of the afternoon, the entire park is plunged into darkness as the gigantic tower blocks out the sunlight.

Frightened tourists look on in frightened awe.

Off atop an unseen hill, we see Beth look at her watch.

"0:400 in the morning on the dot." She said grimly, then turned to the rest, "We better start moving in."

* * *

Back on Isla Nublar, Haruna's search group have just entered the Visitor's center and are looking for anything that might pinpoint the sword's location.

"OK just to be safe what kind of wild dinos are out there?" Lisa asked as they walked through the entrance.

"Well according to the database the island has it's fair share of Maiasaurs, Parasaurolophus, Apatosaurs, Pachycephalosaurus, Stegosaurs, Triceratops, Hypsilophodontids, Ankylosaurs those are at least eight different herbivores." explained Double d, "However The rex, Procompsognathids, Dilophosaurs, Pterosaurs happen to be carnivores."

"Well it's been years that rex is already pretty old by now." Shelby said to them, "It's the rest of the meat eaters we gotta worry about."

The gang splits up briefly if only to search for what they clue might indicate then Ed sees something and he stops. He stares at it intensely as if trying to make sure it's genuine.

Eddy ran up to him, "What're you doing, Lumpy? We're supposed to-"

Ed suddenly points at what he's staring at, "Lion!"

"A lion? Here of all places?" Double d questioned.

"Wait a second, the Prince's symbol?" Xem looked at the clue again, "Doesn't that look a little bit like Aslan?"

"I think it does."

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

"Hear that?"

Looks down at the stream. As he watches, the puddles of water vibrate, making concentric circles - - - then it stops - - - - and then it vibrates again. Rhythmically. Like from footsteps.

_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

Their eyes widen. They all look around, frantically.

"Maybe it's just thunder." Eddy said nervously.

But then came the sound of something else. The sound of soft hissing.

Next a T-rex roar bellows.

"I think we better get deeper inside."

They sprint to the middle just a T-rex twists around the corner of the foliage and appears in front of them.

Lisa yelps. They all cover her mouth.

"Don't move a muscle." Tony said discreetly.

Lisa squirms. The T-rex lowers its head and looks at her.

Haruna whispers, "If we don't move, he can't see us. A T-rex's vision is stimulated by motion."

The T-rex roars. The wind and spittle pushes back their hair. Lisa and the Eds get scared. They pull away and start running in the opposite direction. Soon the others follow.

The T-rex's little arms hang down as it chases the gang, unfortunately it stuck it's head inside from a doorway was a one size too small for it.

The frightened adventurers turn one corner towards the hall towards the back. As they poked their heads out, Lisa sees something and yelled, "GUYS!"

They all turn in time to see five more shadow minions in red waiting for them on the other side!

Trapped between the wild T-rex and the shadow minions cause the group to back into the Lion marker Ed had found.

Shelby then sniffed. "You smell smoke?"

Double d uses a broken piece of mirror to reflect the outside and what he sees makes him go pale. "They've set one of the exits on fire!"

"WHAT?"

"They can't get us out and they can't enter with the Rex clawing it's way inside, so they've blocked the third exit to force us out!"

"And if we do, it's over." Xem finished grimly.

Meanwhile Haruna was patting around the wall they've all been cornered into.

"What are you doing?" Lisa yelled at her.

"Didn't you read Nancy drew?" Haruna snapped, "If we could just twist or move this somehow maybe a secret door would open!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"You've got a better idea?"

Ed accidentally moves it and they fall down a trap door.

* * *

Meanwhile the grown ups were preparing to start.

Mr. Kasuga turned to his companions, "Alright then as soon as I pull down this plunger, we will commence operation: stop hostile takeover."

"Excuse me what is going on here?"

Lea and Zaira's fathers suddenly walked up.

"28060x plunger, a high-cage wire, C47…" Judge Baker said analytically, "I know what you're up to. You're planning to blow the street up and a hole big enough to stop the beetle drones from overrunning the city. You can do serious jail time for even carrying around that much dynamite."

"Well uh…" They all looked sheepishly at the two men confronting them.

Mr. Triton - "Do you need any help?"

* * *

The ganging cough after their rough landing.

Haruna shines a light around as some of the rest complain.

"Ah, this is lame!" Eddy snapped, "I risk my life for earth and what I get? "

"Dust!" Lisa said flatly as she brushed herself off.

Then Xem gets up seeing something. He approaches a very large hole in the wall, within to his amazement was a cavern covered in written incantations of every known language in the world. And in the very center lying on a stone pedestal was the sword of righteousness.

Carefully he approaches and picks it up. He pulled a sliver from it's sheath getting a good look at it. The katana shone a soft blue white in the dim light.

Just to be sure, Xem gingerly ran a finger against the sharp end – no pain, he pulled back and looked at his finger.

Not a cut was visible, not a single one. This was it.

He picked it up and swung it like a bat.

Xem rushed back to the others, "Guys, I got it!

They all paused and looked at him.

"Huh" questioned Lisa, "This is it?"

Like Xem had done, Shelby ran a finger along the blade without receiving so much as a cut, "Yep, this is the sword alright!"

"Better pick up the pace we got the sword but now there's a bunch of shadow minions and beetle drones after us!

* * *

With the grown ups trying to set up the explosives and Haruna's group searching for the sword, Beth and her crew had somehow gotten themselves surrounded by an entire army of red suits.

Once more we're in hiding and once again we're preparing for a war from which we may not come back from alive. Kurt thought worriedly, Now how're we going to get to Lea?

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He turned to the others, "I got an idea – it's gonna look crazy and completely dangerous but you gotta go with me on this!"

"Of course."

"I'm willing to try anything right about now."

There was a skeptical silence from Zaira and the more serious ones, however, Kurt wasn't going to let this plan go by the wayside.

He swallowed and with enough strength he could muster he shouted: "We surrender!"

"WHAT?"

As if an answer to a doorbell the guards swarmed in and put them in irons.

Naturally the others wondered how this was such a good idea. From his left side, he could see frightened tears welling up in Sara G's eyes. DM and the authors just stared in stunned disbelief.

"This has to be a better plan than when you tried to ride that wild Gyrados to cross the ocean towards Gong men city," Zaira said to him coldly.

Kurt turned to glare at her briefly, "The place is huge, we had to get the fasted route to a reunion with Lea."

At once the captured youngsters perked up, finally understanding.

Of course the triumphant feeling of a plan working fine lasted just for a moment because one of the shadow minions stepped in with the buzz-kill.

"You will see Aku."

Tony gulped, "Geez, sometimes it just doesn't pay to get out of bed."

_**To be continued…**_


	31. New strategy

_All I have to do is to forget how much I love him  
All I have to do is put my longing to one side  
Tell myself that love's an ever-changing situation  
Passion would have cooled and all the magic would have died  
It's easy, it's easy _

_All I have to do is to pretend I never knew him  
On those very rare occasions when he steals into my heart  
Better to have lost him when the ties were barely binding  
Better the contempt of the familiar cannot start  
It's easy, It's easy_

_- - Easy as life, _Elton John'sAida

It was close to sun up by the time the guards brought the prisoners to the edge of the pit. The guards are seen carrying two familiar Authors on their shoulders.

"Thanks for carrying us up the rest of the way." E-witch and Whiteling thanked the bigger shadow minions as they're thrown down. No surprise after all they're not exactly healthy eaters.

Soon enough the rest of the gang were brought up.

"OK, this is it." Beth whispered to the others.

And as if right one cue, one of their most dreadful enemies pulled himself to his full height to confront the new prisoners.

"Who dares to summon – oh, it is you." He paused when he saw who was brought before him.

"That's right, remember us?" Dana snapped bravely, "Were here to rescue Lea!"

"Yeah, you're the one who's in trouble now chump!" yelled Kurt, "Cuz our friends have got the sword!"

Jeankazuhiza took a deep breath. Maybe talking will help or at least stall for time, "Look, can't we negotiate a truce? Isn't there room for coexistence? Can there be peace between us?"

"There is no chance for peace."

"W-what do you want us to do?" Amberwind almost whispered.

"To worship me. Worship Aku or die!"

The group gulped so much for peaceful, diplomatic compromising in the face of adversity.

* * *

While the captured gang are brought before the ultimate evil and confronted back in downtown it was almost time the beetle drones would take over the city. The sky turned a dark, threatening red. And the sound of hundreds of metallic creatures were being switched on.

From their spot, the planning grown ups lowered themselves carefully.

And a few miles away from the city, a frightened group had just returned and were now catching a bus to get there as soon as possible.

"Behind the yellow lines." said the bus driver boredly.

"But people's lives and freedom are at stake." urged Haruna.

"Not my problem."

"Don't you care that all of Odaiba, Hikarigaoka and Shibuya are about to be destroyed?"

Then the bus driver blinked and looked at them for a moment. "Wazzat?"

"Like we just said all of Odaiba, Shibuya and Hikarigaoka."

"Hey, that's where Megumi lives! Hang on to your goodies kids, we got a city to save!"

The group smiles at one another as the bus driver pulls a lever and steps on the gas pedal. The gang was almost thrown off their feet.

"What can we do?" asked Haruna.

"Get down on your knees and pray that this boneheaded contraption holds together long enough to get us uptown in one piece!"

* * *

Back in the pit of Hate, a familiar figure stepped out from the shadows, draped in black clothes – it was…

"Lea?"

"That's right guys. I'm here and a soon to be queen."

The present guardians cringed. So it wasn't a bluff. Bruce watched, looking as if he been stabbed.

Above them, the enormous demon sneered at him, he was relishing the insolent youth's pain.

Kurt only stared, "This has gotta be one nasty dream. So if I just pinch myself –OUCH! Oh no, it's a whole new ballgame!"

Beth winced, how could Lea associate herself with something so awful, so cruel, so evil?

"You're not the same Lea I remember, what's happened to you?" she demanded coldly.

"Speak for yourself, in case you haven't noticed, you sprouted a pair of wings!"

"Of all the horrible things you've done, this is one of the lowest!" Sara G. cried, glaring at Aku.

"It's time the Earth should see the power of the almighty Aku, a demonstration is required." He looked at Yui coldly. "From what city do you hail?"

Feeling the pressure under the gaze the bouncy haired girl couldn't lie, "Uhm, Odaiba. I mean Tokyo - Japan!"

"Then it is decided I'll begin with the land of the rising sun."

All the captured and Lea's eyes grew wide with shock. He was going to start with their hometown!

* * *

Just a few yards away, Lisa points to an entrance where the bus can ride in without being seen.

A few shadow minions pass by then a few pairs of hands reach out and pull them in. Moments later, they emerge but they were really Haruna's search group in disguise.

Carefully they follow the rest of the guards up the stairs into the throne room.

Discreetly, Lea recognizes them but they signal her to keep quiet. She elbows Beth and the girls.

Of course they're annoyed with the gesture.

"Hey what's your problem?" Theo snarled.

Lea pulls her by the shirt then whispers. "You guys weren't around, so I had to do this on my own! If the others do have the sword, we'll need to get it closer."

_**To be continued...**_


	32. The Showdown begins

_Wake up! And smell the roses, let the showdown begin_

_Stand up! And save our skin, let the showdown begin_

_There's a world where they curse you, and they feed you their lies_

_And they got you where they want you, no one_ _listens to your cries_

_We are strong when we're together, let's unite, come join in_

_We'll fight back with all our power, let freedom begin_

_Together we will win, open all the chains we've been in_

_The strays have voices, everyone should know_

_Hear the song of freedom begin_

- Song of freedom, Fearless Four

**Chapter 32: Showdown**

_Last time it was revealed Lea is trying to stall until Haruna's group can bring the sword. But it looks like their home is targeted will it be too late? find out!_

Lea looked round without turning her head. She had to play the part right, to stall for time until they can actually bring the sword and it wasn't easy as it seemed. Especially if you have to make it look as though you're mocking your friends to make them believe you betrayed them and pretending to enjoy this oversized slimeball's salacious affections.

What kept her from actually falling from grace were the words he'd told her: _There's nothing to go back to, even with the sword._

That was when she remembered that there WAS more than one thing waiting for her. Her friends for instance, which she knows had been worried sick about her and had even risked their necks to come to her rescue. And Bruce, she hadn't forgotten what they'd revealed about him. That he'd been true to the end thick and thin - even if he did act little impulsively. Which showed that everything Aku had said to her had been callous and totally bogus.

So here were her friends and potential boyfriend - chained by their wrists and being forced to watch as the demon gloats over his so called victory and prepares to destroy their hometown.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lea sees movement in one of the few holes in the stone flame walls. Within, were nine blue suits but their sizes were off and their eye color was all wrong. They notice her looking at them.

Recognition dawns on her but they quickly motion for her to keep quiet. Thinking fast, she elbows Beth and the girls harshly to get their attention. Of course, they're annoyed with the gesture.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Theo snarled.

Trying to look forceful and taunting, Lea pulls the older girl by the shirt then lowers her head towards her ear long enough to hiss : "You guys weren't around, so I had to do this on my own! If the others _do_ have the sword, we'll need to get it closer before HE catches on."

Theo's hazel-brown eyes widened slightly and looked towards a stunned Beth as Lea discreetly winked. Instantly, relief flooded the Keeper of the Heart's face. They just hoped Lea knew what she's doing.

The girl gulped once then began to make her way over to a ledge where she would be standing at least only a feet away from the bad guy's head.

"My lord Master…" she said in a sensuous purr, making him turn to look at her, "I've never before fathomed just how incredibly physically well-proportioned you are."

The chained heroes look absolutely horrified - although this was just a distraction, the idea of one of their friends playing the seduction game with a revolting thousand years old demon that's hell-bent on taking over the Earth was just sick and wrong on so many levels.

"Does anybody feel like throwing up?" asked a grossed out Dana

"Don't throw it on me!" Hikari edged away from her.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Odaiba, a small group of resistance employ a small plan to stop the beetle drones from entering the city, also the other members of the Order of the Lion have a plan of their own.

They weren't sure whether or not their friends would return, so they couldn't afford any chances. Upon a bridge that lead into Odaiba: Bloo, Lazlo, Clam and other bean scouts are placing various fuses and explosives on the corners.

"Bloo dude, you know what you're doing right?" Mordecai called from the bridge.

"Sure do!" Bloo called from his spot after setting up the trap. While he didn't like work ,he agreed to place what was needed on the parts of the bridge with the others.

Just then Rigby came tumbling down from the other side, calling out to them. "They're coming! Millions of 'em!"

The two friends look up in time to hear a distant noise approaching: Like rushing feet and bloodthirsty unearthly shrieking. And soon that noise came in the shape of thousands of demonic shadowy creatures in red uniforms wielding several sharp weapons and charging towards the bridge.

Until three of them hit the magical barrier - and disintegrated into white flames making the swarm stop dead in it's tracks.

"Ohhhh!" Mordecai and Rigby did they trademark cheer. Looks like they might not have to play as bait after all.

* * *

"I know now I shouldn't have resisted your overtures the first time that you tried to make your intentions clear towards me, but I was overwhelmed by everything that was happening so quickly. You're _monumental_," she jerks a thumb at Bruce, "He's cute. _You're_ cunning and well adapted, he's a prisoner. And _you _are my new destiny from here on in."

"It's a ploy!" DM harshly murmured to the rest but it still didn't stop their jaws from dropping.

"What's she doing?!" Shelby demanded to her companions in a loud whisper from their hiding place.

She couldn't hide her disgust as she watched Lea try and seductively speak to Aku - even if it was just a distraction.

"_Making us sick_!" gagged Eddy, starting to turn a little green.

Haruna moved her hand to quiet them down. "Shh, maybe if we keep cool maybe we can still pull this off."

Back below with the bound good guys, while Jeankazuhiza, Hikari, Wormtail96 and Amberwin93 are secretly trying to pick the locks on their chains.

Then Kurt took this as a chance to speak his mind, "Pal, get a clue: you two get involved and it's gonna be called statutory-"

"KURT!" The gang yelled.

Lea's already trying to distract the bad guy by playing on his lust, they didn't need to hear any details if it goes "all the way."

As if things weren't bad enough, from where the disguised ones are watching, the dirt crumbles causing the group yells as they slide backwards and right in the open!

Lea looks fearful then gets an idea but she almost grimaces. _OK,_ _I SERIOUSLY do not WANT to do this!_

And she does the one thing that almost made everyone toss their cookies: She deliberately kisses Aku full on the mouth though she was only able to reach his face by having to stand on a higher ledge.

This action surprised the Deliverer of Darkness so much that he lost his concentration - though there was no denying that he enjoyed it from the way his posture visibly relaxed and how he passionately moved the tip of his claws through her loose auburn hair.

All the good guys present look absolutely disgusted, even Kurt barely held the bile back in his throat. Yui, Dana and Ed gagged.

Xem felt about as ill as those who'd that'd witnessed the horrible desperate act - but then he feels something in the bag that distracts him: a small wooden box. Instantly an idea starts to form in his head, he just need to do it in the right moment. Discreetly he whispered to the others: "When I say now throw the box - it's got a boggart. The confusion will work like a charm."

After a few agonizing seconds they finally pulled apart.

_Figures my first kiss, and it's with an all powerful demon lord. _thought a tense Lea.

"As gratifying as that was…" said to her in elated tone, but then he suddenly turned to face the ones who'd fallen from their hiding place with an expression of rage, "Your fortune has come to an end!"

_So much for Princess Jasmine's diversion strategy!_

"Now!"

Bruce picked up the box, unlocked it and threw it as hard as he could. "Suck boggart pal!"

Everything happened all at once, there came loud _CRACK_ like the kind a whip makes. Instantly, Samurai Jack stood before the demonic abomination staring him down - although it was just a boggart it sure looked like the real thing but the illusion wouldn't last long. In the chaos the true sword went flying - so a few of the allies run to catch it before something else does.

"I got it!"

"I got it!"

"I got it!"

"I got it!"

"I got - oof!"

Lisa, the Eds and Kurt promptly ran into each other in their haste.

"Did you catch it?" Double d questioned them.

Kurt shook his head, "Nope. Did you?" He asked the rest.

"I do!" yelled a curled up Dana.

Quickly she slid it towards Lea, who had taken advantage of the commotion to get closer to her friends and be able to use the only weapon that could possibly harm their foe.

However something else happened that made heroes all gasp. Because on the viewing screen, the barrier had slowly began to burn away.

* * *

Back outside in the city, the barrier died out much to the Order of the Lion's allies' horror.

One of the spectral creatures, lightly touched the small burning piece of magic with the tip of it's weapon then tosses it away.

Mordecai and Rigby stare nervously as one of the bigger shadow goons tentatively take one step forwards to where the magical barrier once stood.

And the tense silence was then broken by an explosion of frenzied shrieks and yells. At once, the blue jay and the raccoon began to run back through the bridge, just barely avoiding the sharp blades hurled at them.

"That's our cue!" Mordecai hollered.

He threw lighter into certain area that had a long fuse running along the parts of the bridge rigged with explosives!

On the other side of the bridge, the Foster's gang and their fellow friends and neighbors watched anxiously.

"Mordecai! Rigby!"

"Come on!"

"Hurry guys the bridge is collapsing!"

Right behind them the explosives went off one by one causing demonic minions to fall to their doom. The group felt their blood freeze when they saw Mordecai and Rigby fall.

At first, it seemed that the two brave ones had perished, but them a blue wing grabbed the edge and pulled himself up, Rigby hanging on to his legs.

"Piece of cake."

* * *

"I vote we run like hell." Lisa whispered to Beth.

"I second the motion - and while we still can!" Eddy nodded.

Carefully the good guys slipped out of their chains as simultaneously as Lea removed the black crown on her head, now she was pointing the sword directly at Aku menacingly.

"What you told me was nothing but a lie Aku, you said I could trust you just so you can sway me to your side." Lea said coldly, letting the crown drop to the floor. "There_ is_ something left for me: My friends, they told me about that little intrigue of yours to make Bruce look bad."

"Obstinate little wench, even without deception you will fall against the powers of Aku."

"Fat chance!"

"Girl listen," Theo whispered to Lea, "The last clue said : _Trust not what you see but what you feel_! That's the only possible way the sword might work. We'll cover you and the rest'll take care of the guards ok?"

The pale redhead nodded grimly at her friend then she scowled up at the ghastly foe of her ancestors. "You know who I am?" she states proudly, "I'm Galatea Triton, the youngest daughter to Jericho Triton - we're descended from both the youngest sea princess Ariel and the legendary Samurai Jack - I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I don't care how long it takes or if it means I'll never have a so-called normal life again, I'll fight you and take you down once and for all!"

And she rushed forward determined to finish the war started in days long past.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: OK gang about the reviews, you gottta tell**** me which part you liked, hated, why you liked it or how I can improve this story, etc. It can't be just a blank two or three words pretty please.**


	33. Showdown

_If given a second anyone can give up and run_

_So keep on walking_

_There's something only you can do_

_So this blue planet doesn't lose it's light_

_Seize the dreams you had!_

_Protect your beloved friends_

_You can become stronger_

_Unknown power dwells in your heart, _

_when it's fire is lit_

_Any wish is true_

_Will surely be granted…show me your braveheart!_

- Braveheart, Digimon adventure

**Chapter 33: Showdown**

_Last time, Lea tried an old trick to gain enough time for Haruna's group to bring the sword but Aku saw through the ruse . Nevertheless thanks to an old lesson Xemnas remembered the sword is able to fall into Lea's hand preparing her for the ultimate confrontation._

While the other guardians and their friends fight off the demonic army, Lea herself stands to face the great evil her ancestors had once fought.

She holds the sword in her hands like a baseball bat preparing to swing. In the start of this whole mess, Lea may have been afraid somewhat, but as long as she remembered her friends and loved ones - and how much it would affect their lives if no one did anything - she was prepared to do battle with anything.

"You think I was really gonna let you run loose, bringing misery to the whole world without trying to stop you?" Lea frowned, "No way, THAT would've been an insult to my better judgment."

Her opponent glared down spitefully at her but then he decided one last try at seducing her. **"I'll admit I was incensed at your foremother for the first few centuries or so, watching as the fool who had caused me so much grief formed a life with her, a right that ought to have been mine from the start."** Aku lean closer to her face, "However, I'm willing to ignore this little transgression of yours, if you deny your heritage. Think of what the future will hold for you, especially if you gave Aku powerful offspring to challenge the remaining realms left in the universe, where his evil cannot breach their protective barriers."

Lea tried to keep a straight face and said almost too calmly, "To be honest, I shudder to even think about it."

Besides if she ever does marry and have kids it sure hell WOULD NOT be with this creep.

Bruce, having gotten loose, swings a blade and cleaves a big chunk from Aku's side. However, the cut came back together and the black gunk melts the blade, making the high schooler throw it away in shocked disgust.

"Augh! Nasty!" The teenage boy gagged.

Bruce is thrown literally back against the wall! The force of the impact causing the debris falls, burying him in stone flame.

"BRUCE!" The heroes all yell.

**"That takes care of the competition." **Now filled with animosity towards the group, he turned to Lea and hissed:** "****And as for you - You know you're really not the Samurai's heir: it's nothing more than a dream, from which you shall awaken. You'll just be Galatea Seabrooke, a troubled maiden obsessed with fame overshadowed by her own sisters and belittled by her own father."**

It may be just words of cruelty designed to make her falter but it was enough to make Lea lose some of her confidence - albeit briefly.

But Bruce wasn't exactly hurt just buried and really frustrated. He keeps trying to climb out or dig out, but he soon loses heart and slumps down.

Just then Grim's skull hops over. "What are you doing?"

"Leave me alone. Just get out of here and leave me alone." Bruce said, his face in his arms.

"Oh, I see." Grim said contemptuously, "You're just going to sit there, feeling sorry for yourself."

"Tell me why not. This whole thing was my fault. And now it's too late foe everyone including Lea."

"Nope not just yet."

"Hey, look, I tried to get in there, and I can't, all right?" Bruce yelled, motioning to the rubble, "I tried! I failed!"

"Ah, you try. You fail. You try. But only true failure is when you stop trying, boy."

" What do you want me to do? Huh?"

There's an awkward pause.

"TRY AGAIN, you idiot!" Grim shouted back.

Bruce looks at the rubble then makes a decision.

* * *

Back outside, the citizens of Tokyo were just starting to notice the enormous tower glaring over in the distance and all too soon, the sun was beginning to rise.

One by one the multifaceted eyes of the bugbots illuminated and began to scuttle to towards the main entry to the city.

Not to far away, the more proactive grown ups were watching anxiously - it was now or never!

Carefully Mr. Kasuga grit his teeth, closed his eyes tight and pushed down the explosives plunger determinedly.

BOOM! The street was blasted away and down feel the beetle drones into the gaping cavern below.

At the same time it was a battlefield for the ones that had not been captured.

"It's the battle of Hogwarts all over again!" comments one of the guardian's apprentices.

* * *

"And I think your whole plan needs some more adjusting!" Bruce shouted, coming out of the debris.

**"YOU!" **

"BRUCE!" The heroes cried out happy to see their friend still alive.

Although it might not be for long - an infuriated Aku backhands Bruce, knocking him twenty feet back and making most of his friends yell or shriek in distress for him, including Lea. The teen staggers to his feet.

What he was going to do next was rash and crazy, but it was time to fight fire with fire.

"_So jealous_, much?" Bruce said with a reckless grin, knowing full well that it would serve to infuriate them gargantuan demon even more . "I am and always will be the guy Lea chose over you. No matter what you do to me or her, we still got the power to make you shake with fear - it's not just the sword itself. You might desire her or even love her - which I highly doubt given your nature, but either way: it's unrequited and that's how it'll always stay."

Pow! Bruce spins through the air, slams into the side of a pillar. He gets up, quickly pivots dodges another incoming attack.

Boy, he was glad he took Beth's advice and saved that tiny phial of _Felix Felicis_ for an emergency like this!

A fearful Lea tries to catch up, intending to get to Bruce before he's killed.

In the meantime a few friends had started doing something that made several of the other question their mentality. For one thing, Dana, Ed, Amberwind, Whiteling and some of the Authors had placed five white candles upon the floor and had begun lighting them.

"What are you doing?!" cried an exasperated Zaira, trying to avoid getting cut down by a monstrous creatures blade.

"Fetching spiritual reinforcements!" answered Sara G. as she began to read off an old parchment.

"O' Noble spirits of the faraway past, we seek your guidance, we ask that you commune with me and move among us." She recited, "Hear these words, hear our cry, spirits of the other side, come to us we settle thee, cross now the great divide."

Usually all eight guardians were needed but their powers had greatly grown over the past years thanks to the greatest gift of all: Friendship.

Blood runs down from Bruce's nose to his mouth and neck; and looking totally beat-to-crud but foolhardy as hell.

"She loves me, not you. Me." Bruce gasped, gulping hard. "I don't need mind control, manipulation or even blackmail for it to happen."

"Leave him alone!"

Lea stared at her opponent, her blue eyes becoming icy. "You might be the most terrifying creature in the Etherium, but even you can never change or control a woman's heart!"

**"Do you think this is some ludicrous fairytale? That you would spout self-assertive truths and escape unscathed? Without so much as a struggle?" **His deep voice rose in anger as he looked at her, **"You're are severely misguided; both Galatea and Ariel are, always has been, and always will be mine."**

Lea visibly cringed, but stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again reassure her.

"_I'm here in your mind, my dear, and I'll always be here whenever you need me, my granddaughter."_

Then she felt them, they were all here with her ready to take a stand.

Lea raised the sword and she stood protectively in front of Bruce. "I'm warning you, stay away."

**"You think you can stop Aku, young and inexperienced as you are?"**

"Not just me" Lea said grimly, then all right guardians were now standing beside her, "Everyone we know - knew."

It was then the spirits of those who have long since died or not too long ago appeared offering moral support to the young woman and her friends.

I know what to do now, I'm not afraid anymore. The young girl thought.

**"You risk your own life?"**

Lea looks up determinedly, "In a heartbeat."

She runs forwards and takes a swing with the sword causing her foe to screech in agony. Aku took on the shape of a crab and began clawing at her

"You like baseball?" Lea mocked and swung the sword like a bat cutting off one of the claws.

"Or golf?" She swung at the second claw and leapt away just as she took on the form of a rhino that began charging towards her.

Lea only stood her ground waiting for a closer target. "Or maybe basketball?"

With a burst of adrenalin- induced speed, she jumped up and struck. Soon, the dark creature was now on it's back at Lea's feet, looking rather worn out.

The red haired girl raised the sword - she was to finish this before something else happens.

**"Wait!"**

"Forget it, I'm not falling for the same trick you used on Samurai Jack eons ago." Lea answered coldly. She was also ready to jump aside if he tried the time portal trick on her again too.

Suddenly everything began to quake, then the ground cracked, then she and Bruce fell seemingly into the endless abyss below.

Up above, they could hear Aku cackle maniacally. **"I told you to wait, now I will return to perpetuate my evil upon the Earth. But you and your friends will be defeated!"**

"Don't bet on it!"

In a flash of multicolored lights, the Ethereal guardians, who'd been momentarily distracted fly down and help their friends.

"Need a lift?" asked Beth with a grin.

"Yeah!" The couple yelled.

Theo said, "Then let's blow this pop stand before the whole place comes down!"

With a snap of her fingers, their other friends and allies are enveloped in five feet tall safety bubbles of energy and quickly follow the casters much to the bewilderment of their enemy.

"We got a problem!" called Xemnas pointing to the flaming walls.

"Not any more!" Beth said a shooting a ki blast and made a gaping hole that lead to the outside world.

The group of heroes wasted no time in making their exit, from the higher levels they could hear Aku's roar of frustration.

**"Galatea…NOOOOO!"**

It wasn't until they were at least more then one hundred yards away that thy deemed it safe to talk amongst themselves.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue and for bringing the sword." Lea smiled, holding up the ancient weapon proudly.

"You're welcome," Yui grinned, "Though I'll admit you really had us going with that little act of yours."

Lea's confident smile vanished and she shuddered in disgust, "Yeah, but he saw right through it at the last minute." Then she paused and scowled at the more mischievous allies, "But you can't say anything about it to anyone else - I mean it!"

Well hopefully it'll be a long time before Aku tries anything like that on you again. Theo commented, casting a glare in the direction of the dark tower.

But to their surprise it just faded away like a mirage.

"What - what just happened?"

"That's why no matter how dark it is keep the light in your heart lit." Kylie said serenely.

"Another cheesy meaning?" questioned Lisa.

" It means that he might've left but he'll be back for sure." Kylie replied sternly.

Lea sighed. "Boy, I guess this has been yet another crazy summer vacation huh?"

"And it's not over yet!" said Bruce cheerfully to her, "You still got an audition to prepare for!"

_**To be concluded…**_


	34. Ending 1

**AN: And here we are to one of the few endings I thought up for this fic keep your eyes peeled, ending 2 will be up much sooner than you think!**_  
_

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And you'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_

_I love you_  
_Please say you love me too_  
_These three words_  
_They could change our lives forever_  
_And I promise you that we will always be together_  
_'Til the end of time_

_So today I finally find the courage deep inside_  
_Just to walk right up to your door_  
_But my body can't move when I finally get to it_  
_Like a thousand times before_  
_Then without a word you handed me this letter_  
_Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said_

_I love you_  
_Please say you love me too_  
_'Til the end of time_

**- **_I love you_, Faith Hill

**Chapter 34: Finale **

All too soon, the day of the musical audition arrived and Lea was already on stage, ready to perform. Even if her family didn't think much of her musical talent, no matter what happens she was determined to do her best and put it to good us if only for a little while.

Lea: _**There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away**_

Her friends smile warmly listening to their friend sing her heart out._**  
**_  
_**And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**_

And then to her great surprise, a few familiar faces walked in through the back doors and look up into her face. It was her father and sisters!

_**Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way**_

Unexpectedly, her family was shedding tears of emotion. Then one of the volunteers hand them tissues.

"Here you are," a lady said, "Your little girl is truly amazing isn't she?"

_**And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**_

_**That a hero lies in you. . .**_

The audience broke into applause; the judges nodded towards one another as they made their score. Lea just smiled and walked off to the end of the backstage where she's greeted by her family.

Bruce was with the girls, wondering if he should approach her.

"You'll never know if don't talk to her." Zaira tells him then pushes him forward.

The teen age boy sighed and walked towards Lea. "Lea, I listen…about..."

"It's okay I already know."

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

"Well I know what I feel I mean what I said back there. But now - I don't know it's all so jumbled up."

"I'm not sure myself. Bruce, I'm not ready for you or anyone else just yet. I love you, but I'm way too mixed up now to be with anyone yet."

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

"So there's no chance for us to just get together?"

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby_

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you

It was true, what they felt towards watch went beyond the usual caring; but all the current events had left them drained and confused._  
_

_Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you..._

"Who knows? Maybe someday…just not now…" She kisses his cheek gently.

But before they split up, Lea's father, Jericho approached them from backstage.

"Lea honey? That Kuroki boy called."

This was enough for the ex-couple to tense up. Now what did he want?

"Yeah?" Lea questioned nervously.

Jericho continued, "He said he was leaving town but that you ought to keep yourself aware or something like that, because he'll be in touch VERY soon."

This makes everyone freeze in place with fear. Lea and Bruce exchanged wide eyed glances.

_**The end?**_


End file.
